


Soda atómica

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: MirrorVerse AU South  Park.South Park nunca ha sido un lugar común ni pacífico. Desconfía de los más callados, dicen.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Diez minutos de paz

Lo que hace a las personas son sus rituales. El desayuno por la mañana, el almuerzo a la tarde y la cena por la noche son partes de una rutina demasiado infravalorada porque es lo que nos diferencia de las bestias. Al menos así se excusaba Tweek en su declaración, dejando a los policías con los vellos de la nuca encrispados como gatos, ante los ojos fríos que seguían las vueltas del café en su pequeño vaso de cartón. Volvieron a preguntarle, como si él no hubiera comprendido la pregunta o la gravedad de sus actos sin obtener más que un " ah" satisfecho al darle un sorbo al líquido caliente y volver a dejarlo en la mesita de interrogatorios, mirando por la ventana como si estuviera en una cafetería y no detenido, con al menos cinco policías nerviosos rozando de tanto en tanto sus armas para asegurarse que de necesitarlas, no les tomaría más de dos segundos alcanzarlas. Tweek recargó su mentón en su mano, mirándolos sin burla ni temor. Sin nada absolutamente.  
  


-En la mañana veníamos de regreso en la carretera. Paramos en un restaurante y me sirvieron un café tibio- volvió a decir, sin cambiar ninguna palabra, haciendo que los policías comenzaran a enfadarse.  
  


-Niño ¿ Entiendes que estás en un problema muy grave?- sacó los papeles de la carpeta, dispuesto a releerle los cargos, sintiendo la cabeza hervirle al verlo rodar los ojos y volver a la ventana-¿Puedes al menos prestar atención?-  
  


\- Ya tuve mi café ¿ Por qué debería interesarme lo que deba decirme?-  
  


-Porque estás a punto de ir a prisión- sólo sus años de experiencia lo detuvieron de perder el control y comenzar a gritar, sin obtener nada. Ese chico parecía un maniquí.  
  


-Un café caliente, señor. Un maldito café caliente. No uno obtenido con las más exigentes técnicas de extracción manual, ni siquiera de una puta cafetera. Un asqueroso café instantáneo que al menos estuviera caliente, es todo lo que pedí. Pude haber pasado que el pan de mi novio estuviera un poco más que tostado o que olvidaran llevarnos la fruta que venía incluída en el paquete. Pero ¿ Qué clase de imbécil no puede ni calentar un poco de agua para un café instantáneo? Señor, por las mañanas, un hombre todo lo que quiere es un café para comenzar a soportar el calvario de vivir en un pueblo abandonado por Dios. A mis ojos, los monstruos fueron ellos, negándole a un hombre uno de los pocos placeres que lo mantienen cuerdo.  
  
  
  


-Le destrozaste el rostro al mesero con un tenedor, le disparaste al menos a cuatro comensales y después estuviste disparándole a gente al azar en la carretera hasta que te atrapamos¿ Por un café?-   
  


-No es el café, es el hecho de merecer un café. Se lo he dicho desde que llegué aquí. Los rituales hacen al hombre, señor-  
  


-Tú no eres un hombre, eres un mocoso de quince años-sonrió con tanta suavidad que pensó ( rogó) haberlo imaginado- y sólo por eso no fuiste procesado como adulto-  
  


-Como sea, voy a estar en la correccional sólo diez minutos-  
  


-Niño, tenemos pruebas para darte mínimo veinte años-  
  


-Serán diez minutos- volvió a sonreír, esta vez contra la palma de su mano, mirando un gorro azul moviéndose tras la ventana.  
  
  
  


Los rituales hacen al hombre, sonreía Craig mientras mordía el filtro de su cigarro para que no cayera, ocupando sus manos en cargar el pesado cuerpo y echarlo a los asientos traseros del coche. Pasó sus dedos por el tapizado, preguntándose si Tweek aceptaría conseguirle uno de esos después. Sería una lástima incendiar ese, pero los rituales hacen al hombre. Porque los judíos tienen sus Bar Mitzvah, los Amish sus Rumspringa pero ellos, ellos tienen el asesinato. Oh, todavía recuerda su primera vez, casi con los ojos llorosos. Fue un borracho que se atrevió a poner su asquerosa mano en la falda de su hermana, cómo va a olvidarlo. Aunque claro no fue nada tan excesivo como Tweek, nada tan deslumbrante. Ocho confirmados y al menos cinco en estado grave. Estaba tan orgulloso que dudaba poder controlarse en cuanto lo viera. No era como si a Clyde o a Token les importara un carajo verlos follarse como animales o a ellos cubrirse, de todas formas. Su primer asesinato y había estado a su lado. Eso debía ser una señal del destino para decirle que eran almas gemelas o una mierda de esas.   
  


-¿Ya conseguiste contactar a la alcaldesa?- Le preguntó a Clyde, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, mirando con un brillo lascivo en la mirada las fotografías en su celular.  
  


-Eres un jodido bastardo con suerte- se relamió los labios- ya declararon muertos a los tres que quedaban en estado crítico. Hermano, tu novio oficialmente mató a once personas en su primera vez- silbó, reclinándose en su asiento- si no te lo tiras tú esta noche, deberé hacerlo yo mismo-  
  


\- Antes de estar pensando con tu pene, deberías enfocarte en tu trabajo-  
  


-Sí, jefe, ya contacté a la alcaldesa- dijo con fastidio, marcando de nuevo el número, carraspeando antes de volver a hablar- Hola, pequeña zorra ¿ Pensaste en nuestro trato?- Craig le pidió que pusiera el altavoz.  
  


-¡No puedo liberar a un criminal que fue capturado manchado de sangre! Todas las evidencias fueron claras, yo no...-  
  


-Cielos, alcaldesa, ya debería entender que sus discursos morales sólo sirven para limpiarnos el culo- rió Craig- no queremos que le den una indulgencia, sólo que lo liberen-  
  


-Este pueblo está bastante lleno de criminales, no puedo ir liberándolos siempre que alguien me lo pida-  
  


-Sabíamos que diría algo así. Por eso nosotros no venimos con las manos vacías- Clyde prendió la lámpara del celular, encargándose de iluminar y enfocar al bulto en los asientos traseros. Tanto él como su amigo se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de la mujer- creo que ya lo reconoció ¿No se alegra de al menos poder despedirse de su esposo? -  
  


-Así como está el aumento de mujeres abandonadas, debería considerarlo un privilegio- rió Craig- mire, señora. En sus manos está evitar otra muerte innecesaria. Tenemos a su hija en la cajuela, sea consciente que estamos tratando de ser personas de honor al ofrecer algo a cambio de nuestro chico. Si usted decide que al final de cuentas la maternidad no era lo suyo, le pondremos una preciosa diadema de plomo a su princesa e igual acabaremos liberándolo por nuestros medios. Tardaremos un poco más, lo cual lo hará enojarse más y más-  
  


-No puedo- sollozó la mujer contra el teléfono.  
  


-Qué mal...-   
  


-¡No, no! ¡Esperen!- comenzó a gritar cuando vio a Clyde salir y hacer el amago de abrir la cajuela- Está bien. Mandaré la orden, pero por favor. Aléjense de mi familia- Clyde cortó la llamada, mirando a Craig con victoria. Sacó a la niña, sin quitarle la venda de las ojos, sólo los amarres en sus piernas y brazos. Ellos cumplieron al liberarla, si ella no lograba sobrevivir en medio de una carretera abandonada a medianoche, ya era cuestión aparte.  
  
  
  


Tweek se tomó el tiempo de levantarse y darse la vuelta, dejando que volvieran a ponerle las esposas antes de llevarlo al tribunal, pensando si al salir podría quedarse con ellas. Ya estaban adornando fantasías muy sucias en su mente.   
  


-Diez minutos de paz cuestan tres años de guerra- susurró recordando un escrito de su novio, pero el oficial que lo sujetaba alcanzó a escucharlo, comenzando a reírse.  
  
  
  


-¿En serio crees que vas a salir de aquí en diez minutos? Cuando el jurado escuche lo que hiciste, olvidarán que eres un niño- ambos vieron al pálido encargado del caso extender el papel con las firmas y sellos oficiales, ambos escucharon que TODOS los cargos habían sido desestimados.  
  


-Tienes razón- rió tan infantilmente que ninguno podía creer que ese sonido provenía de aquél maniaco cubierto de sangre y tierra- sólo fueron ocho minutos-  
  
  



	2. Fuego

Podía pasar cada maldita hora de la mañana perdido en la forma en que su espalda se tensaba y destensaba mientras hacía sus ejercicios. El sudor que partía su espina justo en el medio iba cayendo como un rosario hasta el elástico de sus pantalones, haciendo que el mundo se redujera a esa piel marcada por las peleas y cuidada por la vanidad. Expulsó el humo de su cigarrillo, sintiendo sus nervios despertarse ante los gruñidos que se le escapaban por el esfuerzo. Bendito el momento en que pusieron esa barra de metal para ejercicio en su habitación. Lo vio alcanzar la última repetición y dejarse caer en el piso, resoplando, tratando de pasar aire.

-Agua- dijo sin mirarlo, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado.

-Si quieres agua ve tú mismo por ella, no soy tu jodido esclavo-

\- Tienes razón, supongo que se me está subiendo la fama- río, ronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- estos días he tenido tantos imbéciles tan dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerme que pensé que tú-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a restregarme en la cara que te acuestas con medio pueblo?-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te hayas enamorado, Craig-

-¿Quién mierda te dijo que estoy enamorado de ti?- la sonrisa de Tweek se torció, levantándose sobre sus codos para comenzar a avanzar a la cama, poniéndose sobre Craig, quitándole el cigarro de los dedos. Malditos sus ojos demasiado coloridos para su expresión tan fría, sus pecas que le hacían desear no estarse disolviendo bajo su calor, bajo el sudor que corría de su pecho a él. Sin un cambio en la crueldad de sus labios, exhalando el humo justo en su rostro.

\- Supongo entonces que no te importa si esta noche me voy con Stan y ellos al pueblo vecino. Me pidió ayuda para ajustar cuentas con un pobre diablo que no sé qué mierda le debe. Pero ya sabes, es probable que acabe calentándome-

-Te puedes acostar conmigo cuando vuelvas- suspiró, sintiendo su poco juicio nublarse ante los dedos de Tweek en su cintura hacer círculos- te voy a estar esperando como sea- entrecerró los ojos para hacer menos dolorosa la mueca burlona en esos labios delgados. A veces se preguntaba si realmente se esforzaba aunque fuera un poco en proteger su dignidad del rubio.

-No me gusta repetir el plato un mismo día- pasó sus dedos por sus costillas, por la herida de bala que traspasaba encima de su pulmón derecho- aunque tú eres mi favorito-

-¿Lo soy?- su voz salió demasiado temblorosa para fingir que lo dijo con burla. Estaba a sus pies para que lo aplastara hasta no dejar nada de él y Craig no podía sino dar las gracias. Tweek era una escalera muy empinada al infierno y no había tal cosa como " sólo un poco" era perder todo al primer vistazo, quedarse sin nada sólo por esos escasos momentos de no ser ignorado. Porque Tweek era un psicópata, un desquiciado que no dudaba un segundo en abrir fuego si perdía la calma, no un romántico empedernido. Y él, al igual que muchos más, estaba perdido por él, soñando con ser el único en su cama porque era lo más parecido a un corazón que tenía.

-Claro- se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los suyos- realmente quisiera besarte, bebé, pero tengo la boca muy seca-

-Descuida, iré por un poco de agua y a empezar el desayuno, debes estar agotado de ayer. Token me dijo que se cruzaron con Francis y tuvieron una discusión- su voz se perdió al salir de la habitación. Tweek sonrió, recostándose en la cama, fumando lo que quedaba del cigarro antes de apagarlo contra la palma de su mano, disfrutando el ardor hasta adormecer su cerebro. Ojalá la puta de su madre viera a Craig bajar la escalera casi desnudo para que comenzaran una pelea y sentirse más satisfecho por el dinero que iba a robarles más por la tarde. 


	3. Mayor

Era algo en la pólvora que lo encendía más que la cocaína. Un cuerpo que se está apagando sin duda es más atractivo que uno desnudo, de qué manera explicarlo. Le enloquecía la violencia, estaba en todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Y aún así su primer asesinato fue casi como en defensa propia. No le gusta recordarlo, le llena de rabia pensar que debió ser el mejor recuerdo de su vida y acabó siendo cualquier cosa sin gracia. De todas formas él es más de contacto, de peleas que de armas. No como Stan que prefiere los tiros por la espalda ni como Kenny que prefiere los venenos. Él es violento, no homicida aunque siendo justos, ultimamente las líneas entre uno y otro están cada vez más borrosas. No recuerda cómo empezó a ser así, como cada día se volvió una batalla por quien podía llegar a ser más cruel, más osado e hijo de puta pero sin duda comenzó a pelear por el título con gusto. Exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, buscando por enésima vez en el refrigerador a ver si por arte de magia había aparecido algo. Desistió, maldiciendo, encontrándose en el piso de la sala todavía a Sheila.

-Jodida vaca alcohólica- escupió con desprecio, apenas conteniéndose para no patearla al pasar a su lado. Era una mierda tener una familia así de jodida. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él era muy pequeño y aunque su padre nunca olvidaba mandar la pensión, su madre se encargaba de agotarla en alcohol y fiestas. Sobraba decir que nunca estaba en casa y él se decidió a hacerse cargo de su hermano desde que ella lo había llevado a casa, sólo un par de meses atrás. Jodida familia le había tocado, asquerosa y maldita. Buscó en sus bolsillos los escasos dos dólares, maldiciendo con más rabia- en cuanto tenga edad para quedarme con Ike te voy a poner una bala entre los ojos, maldita ramera- apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero del piso y comenzó a subir las escaleras, entrando en la habitación de su madre. Escuchó los balbuceos del bebé en la cuna, haciéndole sonreír como por magia.

-Hola, pequeño- su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el brillo en los ojos celestes al reconocer su voz. Lo cargó, buscando en el revoltijo de ropa sucia el portabebés, acomodándolo- ¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo?- bajó las escaleras, apretando en sus bolsillos los dos dólares.Como no robaran alguna tienda más tarde, no sabía cómo iban a sobrevivir. O quizá sí lo sabía. Se rascó la nuca antes de tocar la puerta de esa casa, planteándose seriamente ir al supermercado del pueblo vecino a robar un par de cosas. Pero la forma en que Ike chupaba el extremo del suéter que le puso a modo de cobija le hizo tragarse el escaso orgullo que pudiera tener. Uno, dos toques.

-¿Kyle?- el muchacho regordete se talló los ojos, asueñado-¿Qué haces tan temprano?-

\- Necesito dinero- en cualquier otro momento se hubiera burlado de la cara de Eric, cubierta por su ridícula pijama de osos- sabes que no te pediría nada si no lo necesitara, te pagaré en la noche- los ojos amielados del chico se fijaron en el bulto que hacía el bebé en su pecho- de haber sabido que esa perra gorda no había dejado nada de comida en la casa no hubiera salido anoche con Rebecca-

\- No te preocupes- sonrió suavemente, alejándose un momento de la puerta y volviendo deprisa con su cartera- ¿Está bien cien dólares? Por el momento no tengo más-

-¿Cien dólares? Es demasiado, sólo quiero un poco de leche y papillas para Ike. Bueno, y pañales-

-Tú también necesitas comer- le reprendió, haciendo un puchero- no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que estás pasando hambres cuando yo pensaba usar este dinero en un videojuego, acéptalo por favor- Kyle tragó saliva, estirando la mano pero apartando la vista. Eric sonrió dándole los billetes. Le gustaba poder ser de ayuda para sus amigos, sobre todo de Kyle quien cargaba la responsabilidad del pequeño niño.

-Oye...¿Vas a volver a dormir? ¿No quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras?- Eric pestañeó más de dos veces, creyendo haber oído mal- Ike se está poniendo enorme y no sé si pueda cargar todo solo-

-Claro- sintió sus mejillas acalorarse por la emoción- dame un segundo en lo que me visto-

Eric era un marginado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Era de los pocos que no participaba en riñas y ya ni decir de otros crímenes mayores que tanto gustaban a la juventud. Por el contrario, era de los pocos que seguía yendo a la iglesia los domingos y no para intentar incendiarla sino para escuchar la misa, hacía actos de caridad y ni siquiera bebía. Era el orgullo de su madre, una mujer moderna pero con una moral incorruptible. En la escuela nadie le hacía demasiado caso, pero Kyle, por alguna estúpida razón, comenzó a atraerlo a su grupo. Respetaba que no fuera un matón, en realidad. Ser amable y gentil requiere muchas agallas en un mundo de bestias. Por eso era de los pocos que se acercaban a Eric sin verlo como un rechazado. Mientras dejaba que Eric escogiera la marca de pañales y él se enfocaba en hacer lo mismo con sus cigarros, medía las miradas de la gente. Nadie diría una palabra en su presencia, lo sabía. Todos temían su reputación y con eso le bastaba. Acarició la mejilla de Ike, notando que el niño llevaba un rato dormido, seguro más por hambre que cansancio. Se mordió los labios y apretó los puños hasta sentir sus uñas en su palma.

-¿Puedo regalarle esto?- Eric apareció a su costado, sosteniendo un peluche de rana y un biberón con dibujos del mismo animal- todos los bebés necesitan un peluche- Kyle sonrió de lado, mirando el juguete. Seguro le encantaría. Terminaron las compras y volvieron a casa de Eric ya que Kyle no quería lidiar con su madre si la encontraba despierta. El chico le ayudó a entibiar la leche, mirando con ternura al pelirrojo sostener al bebé para darle de comer. Su sonrisa era más luminosa que nada, viendo al pequeño devorar el biberón completo en un par de minutos.

-Vas a crecer más grande que un puto toro- rió, limpiándole la boca antes de abrir un frasco de papilla- ya no puedo esperar para llevarte a romper algunos huesos, vamos a ser el terror de todo este puto pueblo, tú y yo -

-No creo que sean buenos planes para un niño- intervino, dudoso.

-Siendo su único familiar en este mundo, no es como que pueda aspirar a algo mejor- el bebé comenzó a reírse y gruesos hilos de saliva con papilla mancharon su mameluco. Volvió a pasar la servilleta por su cara y su ropa, riendo también, cargándolo en brazos y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiar su pañal-¿ Tendrás algo de talco por ahí?- el castaño se aproximó a él, viéndolo tender al niño en el lavabo sobre su suéter, ya sin el mameluco.

-En realidad yo compré esto la última vez que vinieron- le extendió una pañalera. Kyle lo miró como si fuera un alienígena pero apresurándose a buscar en el interior el talco y una crema. Sacó otro mameluco más grande, azul claro. Después de cambiar al niño, limpió el desastre.

-¿Puedes sostenerlo en lo que me lavo las manos?- esta vez fue el turno de Eric de mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía- sólo será un minuto- extendió los brazos, temblando. Nunca había cargado a un bebé ¿Y si lo hacía mal?¿Y si lo hería? Oh, por todos... El bebé comenzó a reírse, pasando sus manitas por su cara, haciéndole sonreír embobado - parece que le agradas, no hace eso con nadie-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro, puede que sea pequeño pero no es un lambiscón, sino quiere a alguien no deja que lo cargue- volvieron a la habitación y Kyle se recostó en la cama mientras Eric se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, todavía con Ike en brazos- creo que lo único bueno que ha hecho mi madre ha sido robarse a ese niño¿Sabes? No me trago esa mierda que lo adoptó por caridad a una pareja de indigentes canadienses , seguro estaba tan drogada que ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Pero es lo único bueno que me ha dado-

\- Te dio la vida-

-Pues puta vida que fue a regalarme. Nunca había nadie en casa y desde que ellos se divorciaron y ella comenzó a beber, ni siquiera había comida. No es que fuéramos pobres, eso es lo jodido del caso- se mordió los labios- no voy a dejar que Ike viva eso. Él va a tenerme siempre, aunque deba chupársela a cualquier viejo verde en un baño de carretera o deba robar mil veces para que no le falte nada. Él nunca va a tener qué esperar su turno en línea para que le devuelva la llamada- extendió los brazos y Eric le dejó al niño, que se acomodó en su vientre, ovillándose. Ambos se veían agotados.

-Creo que tiene suerte de tenerte. A mí me hubiera encantado tener un hermano, debe ser fantástico- Kyle pasó sus dedos por la espalda de su hermano, mirándolo con tristeza- te ves cansado-

-No he dormido mucho. Entre las estúpidas rabietas de Rebecca y las estupideces de Stan apenas puedo mantenerme cuerdo. El hijo de puta me hizo ir a rescatarlo de un auto abandonado donde Tweek lo dejó encadenado. Al parecer le dio pereza desamarrarlo una vez que se lo tiró. Es un puto loco, hermano, todos se lo advertimos. Ya ni decir que está metiéndose con el enemigo-

-Pensé que Tweek estaba con Craig-

-Lo está, sólo que no es muy adepto a la fidelidad que digamos- rió bajito- es un hijo de puta muy egoísta, todo el pueblo sabe que no hay día que no amanezca con alguien diferente, pero si Craig siquiera mira a otra persona, comienzan los problemas. Tweek puede fingir que le importa un carajo todo el mundo, pero Craig es su talón de Aquiles. Lo sé yo, hermano, una vez se me ocurrió invitarle una cerveza y Tweek no me rompió las piernas sólo porque Clyde logró controlarlo. Te lo juro, amigo, el día que nos cansemos de esta mierda y queramos empezar una guerra con Tweek y ellos, lo único que necesitamos es meternos con Craig- bostezó- ese bastardo es lo único que ama-

-Suena algo... Enfermizo, no romántico-

-Somos unos malditos desquiciados, no podemos amar de una forma sana- se acomodó, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no mover al niño que ya estaba dormido- pero eso no significa que no amemos. Yo por ejemplo estoy seguro que amo mucho a este pequeño desgraciado. Y que antes me arranco un brazo que dejar que alguien te haga algo a ti-


	4. Plantas y flores

Era interesante. Sin duda no había nada más interesante en el universo que las bolitas de chocolate no disueltas en la leche, parecían burbujas pero si reventaban soltaban un polvo que le hacía recordar a ciertos mecanismos de defensa de las plantas venenosas. Estaba un poco obsesionado con eso, debía reconocerlo. Escuchaba a su madre susurrar , al igual que su padre y su hermano con la cabeza agachada y las manos juntas. Su hermanita lo miraba curiosa, con sus enormes ojos castaños buscando lo que tanto llamaba su atención en la taza. Kenny sonrió, tomando a la niña para sentarla en sus piernas y acercar sus labios a su oreja.  
  


-Si me entregas una A en álgebra, te enseñaré unas plantas preciosas que estoy cultivando en el baldío de al lado- la niña sonrió, abrazando su cuello y Kenny pasó su mano por su cabello todavía despeinado.   
  


-Dejen de estar hablando, niños, estamos rezando- el chico rodó los ojos y la niña ocultó su risita tras su mano- Karen, te he dicho millones de veces que eres una damita, no debes sentarte en las piernas de un hombre-  
  


-Es apenas una niña- dijo, francamente ofendido.  
  


-Pero si no le quitamos esa costumbre va a crecer y se va a hacer una libertina- intervino su padre, untando mantequilla en su panecillo, mirando fijamente a su hijo- y tú ya eres un muchacho en edad de tener inquietudes-  
  


-Es mi hermanita- susurró, con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero dejando que la niña volviera a su asiento con cara de pena. Comieron en silencio y al final Karen y su madre se quedaron lavando los trastes mientras ellos se apuraban a comenzar su rutina. Kenny esperó su turno en el baño que no debía durar más de quince minutos, no sólo por ahorrar agua y gas, sino porque no era adecuado. Sus padres eran excesivamente mogijatos y así los criaban, en una asfixiante y eterna doctrina. Si bien no eran igual de afortunados en la economía como la mayoría de los del pueblo, podían presumir que sus dos hijos varones y su pequeña hija tenían una educación de moral intachable. Eso los hacía discutir y poner en mala vista la relación que él tenía con su hermana. Amaba a su princesa como nada más en el mundo, era un lazo que tenía desde que su madre anunció su embarazo. La mujer quedó muy débil tras el parto y él se ocupó de la bebé casi desde su primer día, dejando el alma en su cuidado. Aguantaba los comentarios reprobatorios de sus padres y de su hermano, todo lo que fuera con tal de sentir a la pequeña dormirse en sus brazos, cerrando sus puñitos en su ropa como si así pudiera dejar en claro que ella tampoco quería alejarse. Terminó de secarse,poniendo la toalla en sus caderas para abrir la puerta de su habitación al escuchar y reconoer los leves golpes.  
  


-¿Me puedes hacer dos coletas? Mamá está muy ocupada lavando la cocina- ah, esa mujer y su obsesión con la limpieza. Kenny asintió, tomando el cepillo y las ligas para cabello, sentándose en la cama. Karen se sentó en sus piernas, sonriendo, enderezando bien la espalda para dejar que su hermano comenzara a pasar el cepillo por su cabello.  
  


-Tienes un cabello tan bonito, tan lacio y sedoso- sonrió, pasando la liga- en unos años vas a ser la muñeca más bonita de todo South Park y me vas a sacar canas verdes- le picó la cintura, haciéndola reír-¿Terminaste toda tu tarea? ¿Ya no tienes dudas con gramática?-  
  


-Un poco, pero no quise preguntarle de nuevo a papá- bajó su tono de voz, encogiéndose inconsientemente.  
  


-Karen- dejó de peinarla para girarla y hacer que lo viera a los ojos-¿Qué pasó?-  
  


-N...no es su culpa, es sólo que yo soy muy tonta y...-  
  


-Déjame ver tu espalda- exigió, mirándola fijamente. La niña se mordió los labios, esquivando su mirada- Karen- la niña pegó un brinco- ¿ por favor?- sin mirarlo todavía, comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa del uniforme, descubriendo sus hombros. Profundos y amoratados, verdosos cardenales. Bajó más su blusa, notando que las marcas terminaban hasta más abajo de su falda- mi niña ¿ por qué no me habías dicho?- la recostó boca abajo en su cama, dejando que la niña se hiciera un ovillo, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas mientras él buscaba en su ropero un par de cremas y bálsamos.  
  


-Esta vez fue mi culpa,Ken, repetí dos veces mal cuando me preguntó cuánto era doscientos menos un cuarto de décimo- sollozó al sentir un bálsamo frío contra su piel lastimada.  
  


-Jamás vas a hacer nada que justifique que ese bastardo hago esto- se tragó las ganas de salir a golpear al hombre hasta que fuera a pedirle perdón a su hermana de rodillas- te he dicho que cuando él quiera golpearte, vengas a mi habitación-  
  


-No estabas. Él se enfadó más porque eché a correr y Kevin no me quiso abrir la puerta- confesó con vergüenza.  
  


-Lo siento tanto- pasó sus dedos con la crema por su espalda, con la voz arrugada como su corazón ante las cicatrices- en verdad lo siento mucho-  
  


-No puedes estar siempre para cuidarme-   
  


-Es mi deber, Karen. Eres mi pequeño ángel, no puedo dejar que nadie en este mundo te lastime- se recostó a su lado y ella se dejó acunar en sus brazos, ya sin preocuparse de ponerse a llorar. Él no iba a castigarla, él no iba a herirla por eso- ya está bien, muñeca, ya estoy aquí. Fuiste valiente, está bien- besó su frente- la próxima vez que salga te prometo que te llevaré conmigo a un lugar seguro ¿Está bien?- la niña asintió- ahora debemos apurarnos para llegar a la escuela-  
  


-¿Cuando volvamos?- se secó las lágrimas contra su pecho-¿me vas a enseñar las plantas?-  
  
  
  


Todos los días parecían el mismo repetido, aburrido o frenético pero nunca en un punto medio. Esa vez estaban todos sentados en el comedor hablando mientras trataban de tragar esa mierda que llamaban comida.  
  


-¿Qué te pasa?- Kyle dejó su sándwich para mirarlo.  
  


-El bastardo de mi padre volvió a golpear a Karen- dijo entre dientes. Si alguien podía entenderlo ese era Kyle.  
  


-Te he dicho que puedes pedirle a cualquiera de nosotros que se encargue de eso. Si alguien le pusiera una mano encima a mi bebé, te aseguro que sería lo último que hiciera-   
  


-Por más que me guste pensar lo contrario, ese hijo de puta sigue siendo nuestro padre y qué quieres que te diga, ella lo quiere- tragó el alimento, - además no tengo el dinero para mantenerla-  
  


-¿Sabes? - bajó el tono de voz, mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de Tweek y ellos- Stan y yo hemos estado pensando pedirles una alianza para ir a Central City a robar un banco. No queda tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca para que nos identifiquen y si lo hacemos bien, hermano. Tendremos su futuro asegurado-  
  


-No lo sé, siento que una alianza con ellos sería demasiado peligrosa- lo miró a los ojos con bochorno- además, tú me entiendes , no podría dejar sola a Karen tanto tiempo y ni hablar de llevarla con nosotros-  
  


-Yo pensaba dejar a Ike con Eric- señaló con la cabeza a la dirección del castaño que comía con una sonrisa atenta mientras Stan le contaba alguna tontería- no creo que tenga problema en cuidar también de ella mientras volvemos-  
  


-¿Y crees que ellos acepten?- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, volteando a ver a Stan, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de los chicos. No debío decir más para que asintiera y se levantara, siguiéndolo. Kenny terminó de masticar lo que se suponía era una pizza y caminó junto a ellos, sonriéndole a Eric al pasar a su lado. La mesa de Tweek era la última del fondo, apartada para dejar en claro que era un lugar aparte y no debía ser cruzado por accidente. Kyle no pudo evitar la mirada descarada al escote de la chica que estaba sentada en las piernas de Tweek mientras Clyde y Token trataban de mantener una conversación con Craig, quien no perdía de vista a la chica con el ceño fruncido.  
  


-Cada vez te las consigues mejores, amigo, aunque honestamente pensé que eras gay- dijo Kyle, sonriendo ante el gesto desinteresado de Tweek.  
  


-Mientras se sienta caliente ahí abajo, me importa una mierda lo que sea- no levantó su vista de su comida-¿Vienen a reclamar por haber dejado amarrado a Stan o porque Clyde le dio una nalgada a Rebecca?-  
  


-Nada de eso. Venimos a hablar de negocios- miró fijamente a la chica que se abrazó al cuello de Tweek, asegurándose de rozar sus senos contra su brazo- a solas, de preferencia.  
  


-Lola- dijo y chasqueó los dedos, pero la chica no se movió.  
  


-¿No se supone que soy tu novia? Puedo participar también en esto- la risa de Craig los hizo voltear a todos y dibujar una sonrisa torcida en el rubio.  
  


-Por Dios, mujer ¿ Quién te hizo creer esa mierda? Novia, Jesús, deberías lavarte la boca con jabón. Lárgate antes de que se me acabe el buen humor- no se contuvo en arrojar a la chica contra el suelo, menos por la mirada resentida antes de alejarse. Craig entonces se levantó para sentarse junto al rubio, con una mirada orgullosa al rozar sus dedos bajo la mesa-Hablen rápido-  
  


-Queremos robar un banco en Central City. Sería una semana a lo mucho para trazar el plan y no más de tres días para hacerlo. Cincuenta a cincuenta- dijo sin rodeos, sentándose frente a ellos.   
  


-¿Robar un banco? ¿Cuándo nos volvimos criminales?- dijo Token indignado- nosotros no estamos en eso, es estúpido-  
  


-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?- intervino Clyde.  
  


-Unos quince o veinte millones. Hay un par de casinos y hoteles de lujo en la ciudad que generan buenas ganancias, el banco central es donde acumulan todo- Stan sacó una hoja con anotaciones y cuentas para mostrárselas- el sistema de seguridad es mucho mejor que el del banco de aquí pero creo que Craig y yo podríamos encontrar un algoritmo para vulnerar el sistema. Somos buenos para los números. Token, Clyde y Kenny se encargarían de los rehenes Kyle sería el que conduciría y bueno. Tweek se encargaría de los guardias-  
  


-Suena a que lo tienen muy bien planeado ya-   
  


-Llevo un par de meses pensando en eso pero sólo era una idea- Kyle recargó su mentón en su mano.  
  


-Con ese dinero podríamos largarnos del pueblo y comprar una casa para nosotros- sugirió tímidamente Craig- aunque robar un banco suena demasiado arriesgado ¿ Y si sale mal? ¿Y si matan a alguno?-  
  


-Por eso, de todo el jodido nido de ratas que es este pueblo, los escogimos a ustedes para hacerlo-  
  


-Yo acepto- dijo Tweek- un par de billetes no le caen mal a nadie. Además la idea de una casa fuera de este pueblo suena genial, quizá hasta podamos irnos del país-  
  


-Yo también- asintió Craig, sonriendo. Clyde y Token chasquearon la lengua, cruzpandose de brazos. No había manera de negarse si ellos dos aceptaban.  
  


-Entonces, tenemos un trato- Kyle le extendió la mano a Tweek y éste la estrechó con firmeza.  
  
  
  


Pasó por Karen al salir de clases y la niña lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, caminando de su mano mientras le contaba cómo había sido su día. Antes de llegar a su casa, el chico tomó a su hermana, cargándola en sus hombros.  
  


-Te voy a llevar al invernadero, mariposita- la niña chilló emocionada, aplaudiendo. Le encantaban las flores y plantas. Todo había comenzado con un libro que encontró tirado cuando era muy pequeño y pronto las palabras " alcaloides, proteínas y neurotoxinas" se clavaron en su memoria, haciéndole querer leer más al respecto. Devoró todos los libros que encontró de venenos y consumió tanta información que encontró en internet como soportó. Entonces se decidió a apropiarse del espacio baldío a un lado de su casa para comenzar a cultivar. Primero tomates, lechugas y un pequeño arbusto de fresas sólo para darse seguridad. Trabajó muy duro para comprar láminas y macetas, tierra e incluso ventiladores para las plantas que necesitaban una temperatura diferente. Después comenzó con las digitales,acónito, amapolas y demás. Siempre tuvo un buen promedio para no ganarse una golpiza pero todos sus profesores de química acababan con una grata satisfacción por él. Se decidió a intentarlo una noche, sin ningún motivo en especial, acomapañó a Stan y Kyle a un bar ante su sorpresa, casi siempre optaba por quedarse en casa. Pero esa vez los acompañó, evaluando a los hombres ebrios en grupo. Uno le devolvió la mirada y no se la quitó durante varios minutos, relamiéndose los labios y haciendo gestos obscenos con sus manos. Stan y Kyle se rieron, diciéndole que no le prestara atención, era un pervertido local, que no habría problema mientras no se quedara a solas con él en el baño. Entonces sonrió, revelando el vial oculto en su chamarra antes de vaciarlo en su tarro de cerveza, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos antes de levantarse y sentarse en la mesa del hombre y ofrecerle la bebida. Fueron dos horas en lo que su sistema colpasó, haciendo temer por el tiempo que hubiera fallado, pero al verlo comenzar a escupir sangre sin motivo aparente, volvió a su mesa con una sonrisa triunfante. Fue perfeccionándose, refinando sus técnicas y los venenos hasta ser capaz de no demorar más de veinte segundos. No era su intención llevar a su hermana por ese camino, él quería para ella un mejor futuro, uno lejos de esa violencia que él no eligió, sólo aceptó como escape a su jodida vida restrictiva. Todos en ese pueblo estaban locos y él sólo se adaptaba- recuerda la regla de oro-  
  


-No tocar nada sin guantes- la niña extendió sus manos para que su hermano pudiera ponerle los guantes con dibujos de animales antes de abrir la puerta de lámina. La niña miró con ojos brillantes todas las flores con sus colores vibrantes, las plantas que casi tocaban el techo. De alguna manera le tranquilizaba estar ahí.  
  


-Ven aquí- le ayudó a sentarse en un banquito mientras sacaba un mortero y unas hojas secas- ponte esto- le colocó un cubrebocas - hoy vamos a ponerle algo muy especial a la sopa para papá, mamá y Kevin- se colocó tras ella, acomodando su mentón en su coronilla- después, te llevaré a conocer a un amigo con el que vas a pasar unos días.Necesito que me prometas que serás una niña buena mientras no estoy-  
  


-¿Te irás?- la niña volteó a verlo, asustada.  
  


-Sólo serán unos días, te lo prometo- acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- después volveré por ti y te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola- la niña asintió, volviendo su atención al mortero.  
  


-¿La sopa especial también es para ti y para mí, Ken?-  
  


-No, preciosa. Esto sólo es para gente mala- 


	5. Explotar

Le gustaba sentirla más arriba de la rodilla. Su piel se volvía terciopelo en esa área donde podía pasar horas trazando figuras con sus dedos, con su lengua, sólo queriendo disfrutar el calor y la cercanía, las risas suaves de Rebecca. Sus labios iban de su rodilla hacia arriba por sus muslos hasta su cintura, besos lánguidos y efímeros. A veces Kyle necesitaba algo más sutil, incluso romántico si se atrevía a decirlo, algo más que los embriagadores derroches de pasión que acababan en mesas, camas o sillas rotas. No sabía cuántos vestidos le había hecho perder ya. Pero a veces no quería ni siquiera culminar el acto o empezar, sólo necesitaba pasar sus labios por su piel, escucharla reírse o hablarle de alguna cosa que probablemente no entendería, pero le daría el tiempo de mirar sus bonitos rizos castaños enredarse con los rojos suyos mientras besaba sus hombros. Pero ella no era la clase de persona que va lento y lo sabía. Lo apartó de ella para buscar en su bolso la caja con condones y simplemente comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Escuchó algo romperse en la planta baja y resopló, pero la sangre se le congeló al escuchar el llanto de su hermano. No sé preocupó en la camisa ni en los zapatos, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Su madre se tambaleaba tratando de recoger los fragmentos del plato que había roto sin notar que en el proceso había tirado la sillita de Ike y el bebé seguro se había golpeado al caer. La empujó al apurarse a levantar al niño, viendo que una de sus manitas se había lastimado con el vidrio y sangraba. Lo soltó de la mesita y corrió al baño, buscando agua mientras lo mecía tratando de calmarlo. Ike No solía llorar mucho.

-Ya, ángel, por favor- el bebé sollozaba dificultosamente, con la cara completamente roja- no es nada, es un rasguño- pero al sujetarlo de las costillas, sintió cómo se hundían y el bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Alarmado, comenzó a quitarle el mameluco, notando una mancha verde morada en todo su costado- Qué mierda- lo sujetó con cuidado para no lastimarlo más, volviendo a su habitación donde Rebecca lo recibió con una ceja levantada al ver al niño y más incrédula cuando se lo extendió para que lo cargara- sujétalo de aquí, no muy fuerte que está lastimado-

-¿Acaso me viste cara de niñera?- la chica se cruzó de brazos, mirando con sincero desagrado al niño, su cara roja llena de lágrimas y de mocos le daba ganas de sacarse los ovarios a mordiscos-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides, sólo que lo sostengan dos minutos en lo que encuentro las llaves del auto para llevarlo al hospital-

-¿Me vas a dejar a medias?-

-Rebecca, mi hermanito está lastimado-

-Pues déjalo con tu mamá, para eso está ella ¿No?-

-¡La perra está tan borracha que ni se fijó que lo tiró de la silla! ¡No lo voy a dejar a su cuidado!-

-¡Es tu puto hermano, no tu maldito hijo! Deja que ella lo atienda- lo jaló del cinturón- estamos teniendo algo más interesante aquí que un estúpido mocoso que ni siquiera lleva tu sangre- Kyle apretó los dientes, empujando con su cadera a la chica , caminando hacia la puerta- si te vas ahora, ni creas que me voy a quedar con las ganas-  
  


-Vaya, al menos esta vez tienes la delicadeza de avisarme que te vas a largar con otro- volteó a mirarla- hazlo de una vez, entonces- la chica se acomodó la falda y tomó su bolso, empujándolo con el hombro al pasar a su lado.  
  


-Buena suerte consiguiéndote otra con tu teatrito de papá soltero, imbécil-  
  


Tenía dos opciones. Dejar al niño en la cama mientras buscaba las llaves o salir con él y tomar un taxi. Pero su economía todavía no daba para eso. Mecía con suavidad al niño, preocupado por sus violentos sollozos. Debía dolerle mucho. Tragó saliva, angustiado, bajando las escaleras. Vio a su madre sentada en la sala, tranquila y relajada como si nada estuviera pasando y la sangre le golpeó hasta la coronilla, pero decidió que no podía perder tiempo con ella y comenzó a buscar en su abrigo en el perchero las llaves del automóvil.  
  


-¡Me estás robando!- exclamó y la vio levantarse con el rabillo del ojo pero no le hizo caso, sintiendo su brazo entumecerse por el peso de Ike que comenzaba a cabecear. El llanto debía estarlo agotando- Kyle ¿Por qué tienes a tu hermano desnudo y tú estás sin camisa? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- el pelirrojo entonces sí volteó, viendo los ojos exageradamente abiertos de la mujer y sus mejillas grotescamente enrojecidas por el alcohol.  
  


-No te atrevas a seguir por esa línea, Sheila, te juro que me estoy conteniendo- volvió a buscar en el siguiente bolso sin toparse más que condones, mentas y monedas.  
  


-Dame a Ike ahora mismo-  
  


-Vete al carajo- siguió buscando hasta encontrar las llaves, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Hasta que sintió unas manos jalando al bebé y por instinto lo sujetó más fuerte, haciéndole llorar de nuevo- ¡Suéltalo, está lastimado!-  
  


-¡Dame al bebé, Kyle! ¿Qué le hiciste?-  
  


-¿¡Qué mierda está mal contigo!? ¡Fuiste tú la que lo lastimó! Cuando lo arropé ayer estaba perfectamente y ahora... Incluso lo tiraste de la silla y ni cuenta te diste, puta alcoholica de mierda- no quería hacer presión para no lastimarlo pero simplemente no podía soltarlo, comenzó a bajar la voz al ver los ojos celestes tan asustados- suéltalo, tengo qué llevarlo al hospital-  
  


-Yo soy su madre, no vas a decirme cómo criarlo, yo fui la que lo salvó de la indigencia y he visto por él desde entonces-  
  


-No me hagas reír ¿ Fuiste tú la que le cambió el pañal por primera vez? Estabas tan ebria cuando lo dejaste que ni te diste cuenta que llevaba dos putos días con el mismo pañal y fui yo el que lo hizo y también lo alimentó porque tú lo dejaste olvidado encima de la mesa junto a un frasco de pepinillos como una maldita broma ¿ Fuiste tú la que le curó la fiebre cuando se enfermó? Adivina una cosa, los bebés necesitan vacunas y tú ni siquiera hiciste el intento de ponerle aunque fuera una. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Sheila. Ike es mío si se trata de quién ha cuidado más de él y ni decir de quién lo ama más. Cuando tenga la edad para hacerlo-  
  


-Pero no la tienes y todavía vives en mi casa así que debes obedecerme y te estoy ordenando que lo sueltes y dejes de tratarme como si no supiera criar a un niño ¿ Acaso no lo hice contigo?-  
  


-Ni siquiera voy a responderte eso- el bebé estiró sus manos en dirección al muchacho, buscando liberarse y Kyle aprovechó para jalarlo por fin contra su pecho hasta liberarlo de la mujer y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. La sintió abalnzarse sobre su espalda y tuve qué usar toda su fuerza para no irse de bruces. La empujó con el brazo pero ella comenzó a golpearlo y se le hizo casi imposible mantener el equilibrio y cubrir al niño para que ningún golpe le tocara. Finalmente trastabilló al pisar una botella en el piso y el golpe fue directo en su espalda, se mordió los labios para no gritar, empezando a patear a su madre para alejarla. Ella encontró la botella y la rompió contra el piso, amenazándolo con el filo del cristal. Puso su brazo para protegerse, recibiendo un corte que le hizo sangrar y volver a patearla. Esta vez ella clavó la botella en su pierna. Dolió hasta el último de sus nervios y casi suelta al niño, pero respiró pesadamente para calmarse aunque fuera un segundo y patearla con su otra pierna. La alejó lo suficiente para levantarse y echarse a correr a la puerta. Necesitaba pensar, tenía dos segundos para evaluar mientras sus pies encontraban el frío de la calle y cerraba la puerta, arrancando la botella de su pierna sintiendo la sangre gotearle y la herida como si estuviera en todo su cuerpo. No podía manejar en ese estado, decidió, y no tenía tiempo de marcar en su celular. Siguió corriendo, dejando que sus pies decidieran pararse frente a la puerta de Eric. Le abrió, pasando de una sonrisa a una palidez total al ver su pierna sangrante y al niño mediodesnudo en sus brazos. Se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.  
  


\- ¿ Puedes ayudarme a llevar a Ike al hospital?- levantó su brazo para que viera la mancha morada y el castaño ahogó un gritito al ver que su brazo también estaba sangrando- mierda, lo siento, Ike- intentó limpiar la sangre, ensuciando más al niño.  
  


-Kyle, tú también pareces muy lastimado ¿ Qué pasó? - negó con la cabeza, tomando su abrigo y poniéndolo sobre el pelirrojo- me lo puedes contar en el camino, por favor, acompáñame a la sala mientras llega el auto, ya lo estoy pidiendo-  
  


-Te juro que si esa perra se nos vuelve a a acercar la voy a matar- apretó los labios, acercando más a Ike contra su pecho- por Dios que la voy a matar-  
  
  
  



	6. El que con lobos anda

Era de los pocos que podía presumir una familia unida. Su padre era un hombre cálido sin las limitaciones del machismo abrasivo que dicta " los hombres no demuestran amor" ni ninguna otra cosa propia de mentes cerradas. Su mamá era una mujer independiente, moderna y trabajadora pero con una tendencia a la mesura que procuraba heredar en su hermana. Una chiquilla dulce y cariñosa, sumamente tímida. Siempre le enseñaron a ser acertivo y empático y quizá era por los ideales tan altos que habían fijado en él que era un poco más nervioso que los demás sin que su capacidad de empatía fuera aplastada. Era respetuoso, los amigos de sus padres lo catalogaban como un pequeño caballero. Mantenía sus calificaciones y no se metía nunca en problemas. Era el orgullo de papá, era el amor de mamá. Todos sus profesores tenían algo bueno por decir de él y las niñas siempre querían invitarlo a sus cumpleaños porque era de los pocos niños que nunca era grosero ni violento. Red siempre contaba a todas sus amigas de la vez que lo vio cuidar de un pajarillo herido hasta que mejoró y cómo gasto toda su mesada en comprarle un bebedero para que volviera a visitarlo.

Craig era algo así como el hijo modelo porque tenía una familia modelo, de esas perfectas que escogen para los comerciales donde todos están riendo mientras cenan y después pasan la sobremesa jugando monopolio. Ser tan tímido era su único pero. Tímido y nervioso como un conejito y por eso algunas veces los otros niños no se juntaban con él y se burlaban sobre todo cuando las niñas lo defendían. Era feliz con sus tres amigos ; Clyde, Token y Jimmy. Los recesos eran divertidísimos con ellos. Jimmy era serio, quizá demasiado pero se equilibraba con la extrema locura de Token. Parecía que nunca pensaba lo que hacía. Clyde era calmado, igual de tímido que él y por eso lo consideraba su mejor amigo aunque no lo decía en voz alta para no herir a los demás, su papá le había hablado muchas veces de los sentimientos ajenos. Craig era entonces el niño que todos los demás padres anhelaban.

Un día llegó un estudiante de otra clase. Entró al salón, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y evaluó a cada uno de los niños con una expresión tan fría que no pensaba que pudiera ser un niño. Se sentó sin esperar que el profesor le indicara dónde , le pareció lógico que si había un lugar vacío fuera para él. Junto al grupo de Stan. No quería mirarlo de más, pero en realidad era un niño... Bonito. Con sus cabellos rubios todos revueltos, su cara redonda y sus facciones pequeñas. Sus ojos, quería mirar sus ojos por siempre. El rubio lo descubrió mirándolo y una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios al deletrear una palabra sin pronunciarla.

_"Marica"_

Se sonrojó sin saber si fue por ser descubierto o el insulto, pero decidió que mejor sería no volver a mirarlo. Pero sus ojos instintivamente eran atraídos por ese niño, sentado como un soldado sin mover de más un músculo, atento a la clase, con una voz decidida respondiendo lo que le preguntaban. Ese día propuso, cosa poco frecuente en él, que jugaran un poco más cerca a la mitad del patio. Solo era una coincidencia que fuera el lugar donde se reunían Stan y sus amigos, incluyendo el más reciente agregado. Era tan bonito que no podía dejar de verlo, aunque volviera a llamarlo marica. Sus ojos azules verdosos con líneas doradas estaba cubiertos por unas gruesas pestañas también doradas. Sus labios parecían una línea por lo poco expresivo que era. Pero le gustaba que fueran un poco más delgados en las orillas, como un macarrón. Rió viéndolo comenzar a dar órdenes y más al ver que ni siquiera Kyle protestó. Sin duda un líder innato. Tuvo que voltear avergonzado cuando Token le llamó la atención. Descubrió que vivían cerca cuando los padres de ambos fueron a recogerlo y enseguida supo que los suyos eran esa clase de padres que asfixian a sus hijos con tantas atenciones. No le sorprendió ver que incluso a ellos los ignoraba, como si la tierra que se había quedado en sus uñas al jugar con los otros fuera lo más interesante del universo. Su padre lo tomó de la mano, notando las insistentes miradas al otro niño y le preguntó si era su nuevo amigo. Craig no se sonrojó esta vez, podía confiar en su padre al decirle que no era su amigo y era demasiado callado pero que era niño muy bello. Esa fue la palabra que usó y que formó una mueca sorprendida en Thomas, pero que fue rápidamente suplantada por una sonrisa , pasando sus manos por sus cabellos diciéndole que podía invitarlo a jugar a casa si quería. Craig no sabía cómo explicarle a su padre que Tweek, su nombre debía ser tan exótico como su dueño, estaba en el bando de Stan y aunque no eran enemigos, simplemente no le gustaban. Kyle iba muy mal en la escuela y Kenny era muy violento. Stan parecía demasiado eufórico, le daban miedo. Pero quizá juntaría el valor de llevarlo a jugar con él, le mostraría sus libros favoritos y le dejaría acariciar a Stripes. Esa noche en casa, el tema de sobremesa fue que no a todos los niños les gustan las niñas y eso está bien.

Mientras más pasaban los días, Tweek iba haciéndose más misterioso. Nunca parecía nervioso ni aunque se equivocara en las respuestas y si el señor Garrison lo reprendía por no estar poniendo atención, lo miraba quizá dos segundos y después volvía su atención a cualquier otra cosa. Siempre estaba increíblemente limpio y arreglado, parecía un muñeco de pastel. Sabía que no era el único mirándolo, había descubierto incluso a Wendy suspirando cerca de él. A esa edad descubrió que la galantería, la caballerosidad no son tan atractivas como un hombre que parecía guardar todos los secretos del mundo. Un niño, más bien, que llevaba un termo de café a todos lados y olía a sandía. Cuando no alcanzaba a llegar temprano se sentaba en cualquier lugar y un par de veces la suerte le sonrió, haciendo que fuera a su lado. El señor Garrison no lo ponía en evidencia al encontrarlo mirándolo con una sonrisa boba, en cambio sonreía también al sentirse una especie de celestina al hacerlo formar equipo con él y Craig buscaba las excusas más inocentes para tocar su suave cabello o para mirar sus ojos o lloverle preguntas de sus juegos favoritos, de su color, de su Red Racer o los planetas. Tweek no fingía lo muy poco que aquello le importaba, más preocupado en ver el reloj avanzar para que pudiera volver a casa. Un día se propuso invitarlo a jugar con ellos antes de que sonara el timbre de descanso. Él y Stan se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro pero el rubio aceptó, a pesar del gesto traicionado de su amigo. Era como si le diera exactamente igual estar con ellos que en una dulcería o atrapado en un baño de carretera pero Craig estaba tan emocionado que falló todos los tiros al jugar a la pelota. Ese pequeño acercamiento le dio el valor para después invitarlo a caminar juntos a casa. Tweek aceptó y después se le volvió rutina esperarlo en la puerta del salón a cada hora para caminar juntos.

Hablaba poco, obviamente, pero su gesto concentrado cuando jugaban videojuegos le hacía perder cada partida. Tweek se aburría y dejaba el mando, recorriendo su casa como si fuera la propia, tomando lo que le apetecía sin preguntar y Craig quizá debía decir algo pero la idea de agradarle al menos un poco era más fuerte que cualquier otra. Se iba ya muy avanzada la noche, cuando sus padres estaban a punto de reportarlo como desaparecido porque eran un par de histéricos sobreprotectores.

Para todos era muy evidente que Craig estaba viviendo su primer enamoramiento y lo malo vino cuando incluso Tweek lo notó. Comenzó con pequeñas pruebas, apenas para medir el terreno. Le pedía su bolígrafo prestado aunque él tuviera cuatro y Craig no dudaba aunque fuera el único que tenía. Le pedía sus dulces, incluso en su cumpleaños le hizo cederle todos sus regalos. Su papá entonces le habló de cómo era bueno poner límites y quizá Tweek no era una muy buena compañía.

Craig no comprendía a qué se refería, si su compañía era mágica, si era tan inteligente como todos esos científicos que veneraba en la televisión y tan hermoso como un ángel de la iglesia. Quizá le pedía demasiado pero él pensaba en su inocencia que era porque sus padres eran estrictos y no le dejaban ni siquiera comer miel porque el azúcar era dañina. No podía explicarle a su padre que no le importaba verlo jugar con su figura a escala de un Apolo mientras lo hacía hacer sus tareas porque al final había logrado que se sentara siempre a su lado en clases y que dejara botados a sus otros amigos por estar con él. Craig era pequeño, era inocente y las banderas rojas no eran señales de peligro en su mundo.

Ni siquiera lo supuso cuando una vez lo invitó a salir como había visto que hacían en las películas románticas, juntando toda su paga de un mes trabajando con Jimmy como repartidor de periódicos para comprarle cuanto le apeteciera. Fueron a un parque de diversiones y podía decir que estaba resultando como las películas decían, por lo brillante que estaba el rostro de Tweek cuando no le negó dos algodones de azúcar. Sus mejillas rojas y sucias de dulce, su emoción en la rueda de la fortuna habían válido su trabajo. Pensó que sería su día perfecto hasta que pararon en la tienda de golosinas nuevamente y Tweek comenzó a mirar todo con un gesto...macabro. Craig repitió que podía pedir lo que quisiera y tomó un par de dulces de los más caros. Él se quedó mirando la goma de mascar , mucho más económica y también menos azucarada porque ya sentía su barriga dolerle.

Su aliento confusamente caliente en su oído, sus brazos en su cintura en un abrazo por la espalda que lo tomó por completa sorpresa. Su voz haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran muertas cuando sus labios rozaban su oreja al hablar, sus brazos acercándolo más a él.

_"Quiero que robes eso para mí"_

Le señaló una pequeña caja de goma de mascar que no valía una tercera parte de los dulces que tenía en su mano. Podía pagar por ella. Pero Tweek fue claro y directo en su orden y ese calor hormiguearle por su oreja todavía entre los labios de Tweek lo obligó a guardar la caja en sus pantalones sin chistar. Pagó los dulces restantes y salieron de la tienda. Tweek le sonrió otra vez malicioso, macabro al abrir la goma de mascar y masticarla.

Se volvió otra parte de su rutina hacer pequeños robos para él, lo que pidiera aunque fuera obvio que no lo necesitaba. Una vez le hizo robar una toalla sanitaria de la enfermería solo para pegarla al pizarrón antes de clases. Sus amigos notaban lo que pasaba, lo manipulador y lo sumiso que era su juego pero el único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Jimmy, maduro como siempre. Tweek escuchó sus acusaciones sin pestañear mientras bebía de su termo. Ese día Tweek no lo acompañó a la salida y no fue hasta la noche que llegó a tocar a su casa. Su padre casi lo deja afuera porque ya pasaban de las once pero Craig bajó en pijama y con los ojos bien abiertos a recibirlo. Lo abrazó, sonriendo tan infantil como se suponía que debía hacerlo un niño, susurrándole al oído de esa forma que calentaba sus mejillas un chiste negro que debió haberle advertido sobre lo que encontraría mañana. Pero lejos de preocuparse, le suplicó que se quedara a dormir porque ya era muy noche. Tweek sólo volvió a salir, sin despedirse de Thomas que se había quedado de pie, sujetado la puerta.

Al día siguiente no fue Jimmy a la escuela pero sí sus padres, interrumpiendo a media clase para señalar a Tweek como el responsable de haberle quitado sus muletas y aventarlo a un lado de la calle. No lo atropellaron de milagro pero sufrió fracturas en sus pocos huesos útiles por la caída. Tweek pestañeaba como si no estuvieran hablando con él, como si el señor Garrison no estuviera usando todas sus fuerzas para frenar al señor Valmer de saltarle encima. La tímida, casi inaudible voz de Craig interrumpió el drama, jurando que Tweek había estado toda la tarde con él y que incluso habían hecho una pijamada. El señor Valmer lo miró confundido. Craig era un niño correcto, un niño modelo, no de los que mienten. Comenzó a calmarse, dejando que el beneficio de la duda protegiera al rubio. Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Tweek, porque Craig no quería ser vencido por la curiosidad y saber si él realmente le había hecho algo tan terrible a su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Tweek tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Fue apenas un roce, casi un segundo. Pero para Craig fue suficiente para poner su alma en sus manos.

Si Jimmy dejó de hablarle y juntarse con ellos, Craig en realidad nunca se enteró. Si Clyde a veces se ponía celoso porque Tweek absorbía cada minuto de su día, era algo sin peso. Si los pequeños robos pasaron a actos de vandalismo más serios como romper ventanas de alguna comisaría, a aventar huevos a la alcaldía, Craig seguía pensando que era un juego. Si al cumplir trece años Tweek lo hizo emborracharse por primera vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños, delante de sus padres y su abuela, era un recuerdo gracioso y no una anécdota vergonzosa. Si muchas veces su padre lo regañó como nunca creyó hacerlo por sus camisas apestando a cigarro, por sus bajas calificaciones o por las muchas noches que no llegaba a casa sin avisar, en realidad no le importaba. Lo que fuera por esos labios de seda, por esas manos que cada vez iban más lejos entre su ropa.

Cuando Thomas descubrió que su auto olía a marihuana, sintió la sangre hervirle y decidió que era suficiente. Debió tener esa plática desde hacía mucho con Craig, pero siempre pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo, educándolo como a un chico normal de catorce años. Le reclamó por haber usado su auto sin permiso , por estar consumiendo sustancias y le prohibió fulminantemente volver a ver a Tweek. Ese chiquillo era más que una mala influencia. Craig agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y le mandó un mensaje a Tweek, avisando que no podría llevarlo al concierto que habían fijado porque su padre lo había castigado. Tweek no respondió y eso le dio un ramillete de agujas en la espina. A medianoche escuchó unas piedras en su ventana y vio a Tweek bajo esta, perfectamente arreglado como siempre. Sus labios delinearon un claro " llévame ahora" que no podía desobedecer. Podía lidiar con su padre después pero no con un Tweek insatisfecho. Así que entró a la cochera, tomó las llaves y encendió el automóvil, apenas con el tiempo suficiente para que Tweek entrara antes que su padre saliera, mudo de asombro al verlo escapar.

Le indicó un lugar distinto al concierto, más bien una llanura en las afueras del pueblo. Vacía, solitaria. Antes que pudiera preguntarle cómo había conocido ese lugar, lo sintió saltar a su regazo como un gato y comenzar a besarlo tan apasionadamente que le quitó el aire. Sus manos se metieron a su camisa, se comenzó a desnudar deprisa y Craig apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que iba a pasar cuando metió su mano en su pantalón. Se dejó hacer, temeroso por la inexperiencia y un poco sorprendido por lo desenvuelto que estaba el rubio. Pero todo se calló en su mente cuando Tweek lo ayudó a entrar en él. Blanco, caliente. Embriagante. No supo cuántos minutos pasaron antes que terminara, sintiendo el semen chorrear de su trasero a sus piernas, respirando pesadamente todavía sobre los labios de Tweek .

_"¿Qué tal tu primera vez, Tucker?"_

Amargo, ambiguo. Esa sencilla frase se robó la dulzura de los eventos, de lo que él creyó había sido de ambos. Ni siquiera los gritos de su padre pesaron tanto en su corazón como esa frase martillando en sus oídos. Semanas después se enteró que Tweek había perdido la virginidad con Stan y Kyle en una noche de borrachera. Ninguno de los tres recordaba casi nada. Quiso alejarse. Volver a ser el hijo modelo, a limar asperezas con su padre, mirar a su madre a los ojos así que comenzó a evitar a Tweek. Sabía que él no lo echaría de menos de todos modos. Incluso Clyde hacía un mejor trabajo robando para él porque, era cierto. Ese pequeño ángel rubio ejercía magnetismo sobre todos lo que lo rodeaban para que hicieran cuanto mandara.  
  


Una tarde una chica se acercó a él en los pasillos de la escuela y Craig no vio lo negativo en aceptar su invitación. Oh, pero esa sombra que era Tweek pronto cerró sus brazos en su cintura, tomándolo del mentón y besándolo. ¿En qué mundo podía negarse a esa boca? Húmeda, caliente, dulce. Se dejó perder en su lengua, en su saliva corriendo por las comisuras de sus labios por lo sexual que se estaba tornando. La urgencia expresada por Tweek al jalarlo del cinturón hacia los baños y comenzar a masturbarlo contra los lavamanos, sin dignarse siquiera a entrar a un cubículo. Comenzó a gemir demasiado alto así que intentó cubrir su boca pero Tweek le apartó la mano. Fue más alto cuando lo sintió introducir un dedo, otro más y darle la vuelta, estampando su rostro contra el vidrio y penetrarlo. Estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, pero Craig , ya perdido en serio y para siempre, solo deseaba hacer audible lo violentamente que estaba siendo dominado. Que también todas esas personas cercanas a Tweek lo escucharan. Por mucho que ellos o ellas pudieran ofrecerle, ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su completa voluntad por él. Craig sí. Craig podía hacer eso. Podía sujetarse del lavamanos, abriendo más las piernas y gimiendo todo lo alto que su garganta le dejara el nombre de la persona a la que le pertenecía. Al carajo lo demás, incluso, pensaba entre la bruma salvaje del placer, sería capaz de matar a quien el rubio dispusiera. Lo que fuera. Entraron los profesores y Tweek comenzó a ir más rápido, sonriendo al espejo a los adultos, invitándolos a disfrutar el espectáculo.

Lo tenía sujeto de las caderas, deleitándose con las pecas en su bien formada espalda, las cicatrices. Más con ver su miembro perderse entre esas blancas montañas, absorbiéndolo, reclamándolo. Tweek se sujetaba de su cintura para darse impulso, para marcar un ritmo que parecía doloroso pero a ambos les estaba llevando al límite. No tardó mucho y se separó de él, viendo con algo parecido a la ternura el hilo de semen que había quedado entre sus nalgas y la punta de su pene como uniéndolos. Se dejó caer a su lado, resoplando, dándose media vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo.

-Ven aquí- Craig dudó ante esos brazos abiertos. Debía haberlo hecho jodidamente bien porque por lo regular cuando acababan, Tweek se levantaba, iba al baño y se marchaba. Se deslizó entre sus brazos dudoso, como un animalito huraño-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de café? Pareces sediento-

-No, gracias- dudó, viendo con una ceja levantada. Quería confiar en la suavidad de sus dedos entre su cabello.

-Está bien, amor- besó su frente. Se quedaron en silencio, Craig queriendo descubrir las intenciones de Tweek y disfrutar de la calidez del momento al mismo tiempo- he estado pensando que con el dinero del robo, en serio me gustaría comprar una casa. En un lugar calmado, lejos de la ciudad pero con una buena universidad. Con ese dinero no vamos a preocuparnos por trabajar hasta que nos graduemos. Sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa pero me encantaría que estudiáramos artes juntos-

-¿Artes?-

-Sí, ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado mucho pintar y tocar el piano y creo que tú serías muy buen cineasta- rió suave- imagínate, seríamos solo tú y yo, mi amor- no quería caer en la trampa de ese tono suave, cariñoso- lo he estado pensando todos los días porque ya no puedo esperar por tener una vida contigo. Puedes no creerme ahora, pero te amo- pegó su mentón a su coronilla- eres el único con el que puedo imaginar mi futuro-

-No te creo, eso es verdad. Apenas en la mañana me dijiste que me fuera al carajo por no comprarte un helado para Annie-

\- Esas son cosas vanas. Al final siempre termino buscándote , bebé- ahí estaba otra vez, jalando de esa correa férreamente cerrada en su cuello- ¿ No te gustaría vivir conmigo? Es decir, sé que amas a tu familia pero   
creo que sería genial. Haríamos el desayuno juntos pero por supuesto que tú lavarías los trastes, estudiaríamos juntos y cuando comenzáramos a aburrirnos no tendríamos que esperar a que la casa esté sola para hacer el amor porque seríamos los dos nada más. Quizá un par de cobayas, no lo sé-

-Tweek-sus labios bajaban solos por esa piel, de su pecho hasta deslizarse entre las sábanas para alcanzar su vientre- tú sabes que si me lo pides, no dudaría ni un segundo en descuartizar a mi hermana y hacer que mis padres se la comieran hasta atragantarse y también morir. Vivir contigo es demasiado hermoso como para que pueda ser real ¿Qué pretendes?- adoraba cada rincón del rubio, no importaba si recién habían tenido un atronador orgasmo. Necesitaba más.

-Lo único que pretendo es que estés conmigo. Te vi dudar cuando Kyle nos propuso aquello y pensé que no estabas seguro- suspiró largamente al sentir su lengua en su ombligo- pensaba... Que tú y yo podríamos mudarnos antes cerca de Central City para ir conociendo el terreno. No exactamente ahí porque sería sospechoso, pero sí a un par de horas en auto-

-No tenemos dinero para mudarnos- siguió su viaje por su pubis.

-Yo sé que puedes resolver eso, eres bastante inteligente- rió, dando media vuelta y abriendo más las piernas para facilitarle a Craig su camino de besos- además de tener una madre trabajando en el banco- ahí estaba. Sabía que había algo oculto en esa actitud y debía ser grande.

-Supongo que podría- hablaba entrecortado por los besos que iba dejando desde su ingle hasta su rodilla- tomar la copia de la llave que tiene para entrar, no debe ser difícil. Ella no conoce la combinación de seguridad pero podría hacer un logaritmo de predicción- más abajo hasta la punta de los dedos de su pie para ir a la otra pierna- podría servirnos de entrenamiento para el gran golpe y para hacernos de un poco de plata. Desde hace meses estoy anhelando una motocicleta-

\- Eres un genio- comenzó a gemir mordiéndose los labios al sentir su lengua rozar su miembro, sólo la punta de su lengua- por eso eres mi favorito, Craig. Eres un niño tan bueno-

-Lo era- dio una lamida en toda la extensión, mirándolo a los ojos. Azul eléctrico contra un mar multicolor- pero ya sabes, el que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña-


	7. Pájaros muertos

A Tweek le gustaban los pájaros. Los miraba por la ventana casi sin pestañear, perdido en los colores de sus plumas, en su trino. Los seguía con la vista incluso cuando su madre lo tomaba en brazos para llevarlo a su cuna. Ella lo percibía con ternura como un niño normal al verlo balbucear viendo a los animales, borrando de sus cansados ojos las horas que el niño no dormía, lo difícil que era agotarlo con sus juegos y su férrea rebeldía de no comer. 

-¿Te gustan los pájaros, cariño?- besaba sus manitas, sintiendo el hilo invisible que decían nacía del aroma a bebé que sólo las madres perciben amarrando su corazón al del pequeño en sus brazos, despierto, inquieto- Cuando seas un poco mayor convenceré a papá de comprarte uno- Tweek la miraba con sus enormes ojos multicolor y sus balbuceos se detenían como si pudiera entenderla. Entonces su madre no sabía si esa sonrisa en su hijo le conmovía o le aterraba, porque el niño sólo tenía tres meses.

Conforme fue creciendo, iba siendo más claro que algo no estaba bien con Tweek.Apenas dormía pero no lloraba. Desde que comenzó a gatear, se las ingenió para escaparse de cualquier cuna, incluso de la cama más alta para dar rondas a la casa a cualquier hora. Se quedaba quieto cuando le hablaban y era capaz de responder ciertas preguntas, señalando, asintiendo o negando. Sus padres creyeron que su hijo sería un genio y no se equivocaron. Aprendió a hablar deprisa y a los tres años ya sabía leer. Él mismo tomaba los libros en el suelo que sus padres habían comprado para distraerlo con las figuras de animales sin esperar que realmente fuera capaz de unir las letras por sí solo. Comenzó a exigirles más libros, y ellos se sentían felices de complacerlo porque nunca solía pedir nada. Entró al preescolar a los cuatro años.

Ahí realmente entendieron que su hijo tenía un problema. Les mandaban a llamar regularmente porque , si bien Tweek era excepcionalmente inteligente, le costaba relacionarse con los demás. Solía aburrirse con facilidad y cuando esto ocurría, simplemente salía del salón a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, sin que las educadoras supieran a dónde iba realmente. La escuela contaba con diferentes grados académicos, por lo que le era sencillo entrar a la primaria. Un par de veces entró a una clase y se acomodó, pidiéndole a un niño cualquiera un cuaderno y un bolígrafo ya que había perdido su mochila al ser perseguido por un perro. Se quedaba a tomar clases y su presencia era tan silenciosa que los profesores no solían notarlo. Sus compañeros sí y al preguntar, él se encogía de hombros, explicando que lo acaban de cambiar de clase. Cuando un profesor lo descubrió, enseguida le llamó la atención y lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo del salón. Tweek nunca se había sentido tan molesto, pero se quedó callado hasta que llegaron a los baños y una idea le cruzó la cabeza. Le pidió, con mucha pena, que le ayudara a entrar al baño porque eran muy grandes para él y ya tenía muchas ganas. El profesor resopló, sin poder negarse a eso y entraron. Tweek le pidió que entrara junto a él y aunque el adulto en algún rincón de su mente percibió algo extraño, lo dejó pasar. El niño sonrió con malicia al quitarse el pantalón y la camisa. Antes de que el adulto pudiera preguntarle qué hacía, Tweek comenzó a gritar y a llorar por ayuda y no tardaron en entrar algunos alumnos que estaban cerca.

-Me dijo que me daría un caramelo si lo acompañaba y comenzó a quitarme la ropa- lloraba con mucha fuerza ante la palidez de los demás, temblando en el piso.

-Eso no es verdad, yo- pero la mirada en los alumnos le hizo saber que nadie creería una palabra suya cuando las evidencias estaban ahí y el que estaba acusándolo era un niño de cinco años semidesnudo. Cuando unas niñas ayudaron a Tweek a incorporarse y vestirse, queriendo acompañarlo a su clase, el profesor fue el único que percibió esa mirada vacía y una mueca que podía ser una sonrisa si no fuera tan oscura.

Dejó de ir a la primaria, pero su carácter comenzó a empeorar al no poder salir. Llamaba estúpidas a las educadoras, se ponía agresivo con sus compañeros cuando intentaban acercarse al área de juguetes porque él los acaparaba. Las llamadas a sus padres se hicieron constantes y alguna le sugirió una escuela de educación especial, donde seguro podían educarlo a su nivel. Sus padres sintieron orgullo otra vez ante su hijo superdotado en lugar de alarmados por sus despliegues de violencia y la facilidad con la que mentía. Porque cuando ellos le preguntaban al recogerlo de la escuela , siempre cerrando su cafetería un par de horas para pasarlas con su hijo, él les decía que muy bien, se despedía animadamente de sus compañeros cuando se cruzaban en el camino y no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba con sus clases. Decidieron que su hijo merecía educación superior y aunque significó hipotecar su casa, lo metieron a una escuela exclusiva.

Tweek estaba feliz por ser tratado como alguien especial. Adoraba la atención y le encantaban las miradas de las personas cuando iba de la mano de su papá en su uniforme. Levantaba la cabeza y caminaba erguido. Su papá pensaba entonces que su hijo sería un poco vanidoso al crecer y seguro sería un imán de chicas. Creyeron que todo estaría bien. La escuela contaba con clases personalizadas por lo que no interactuaban con más de dos niños y él siempre era el más destacado. Se lo decían las cartas de los profesores, alabando su cerebro. A los cinco años Tweek ya sabía dos idiomas aparte del nativo y el cálculo integral era como la hora de las caricaturas para él. Aunque a sus padres les seguía dando escalofríos la forma en que parecía un maniquí si lo abrazaban, su incapacidad de decir " te quiero " o cómo nunca, jamás, parecía asustarse. Ni cuando un vagabundo lo interceptó en una camioneta junto a su madre e intentó meterlos, diciendo cosas sucias a la mujer. Tweek se soltó de la protección de su espalda y comenzó a caminar despreocupado, pensando al pasar junto a una tienda no muy lejana que sería un contratiempo si ese hombre iba a violarla y tirarla en algún baldío, porque su cena tardaría mucho y papá cocinaba horrible, así que entró y le alertó a las personas para que fueran en su auxilio. Aprovechó que todos salieron en su ayuda para tomar un par de billetes de la caja abierta. Su madre lo abrazó llorando, llamándolo incluso héroe sin que el niño pudiera más que bufar de fastidio. Ella creyó que su hijo era un poco raro, pero nada más.

Cuando fue su cumpleaños número seis, decidieron por fin regalarle una mascota. Un precioso canario blanco. Los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron como nunca habían visto, ni siquiera en navidad. Todos los días lo veía en la sala donde colocaron su jaula, con los ojos igual de abiertos que cuando era bebé, completamente en silencio para escucharlo cantar. Creyeron que amaba a su mascota y por eso no dijeron nada cuando lo descubrieron llevándose la jaula a su habitación.

Helen se arrepintió de un par de cosas esa noche. Haber creído que espiarlo por la cerradura le revelaría una tierna escena del niño contándole alguna tontería al canario, sus ojos embelesados mientras lo dibujaba o algo así y no verlo tomar al ave de la jaula y estirar sus alas. Parecía curioso pero de una forma más bien enfermiza. El ave piaba con más fuerza, incómoda seguramente así que Tweek decidió tomar un par de chinchetas. La primera la clavó en una de sus alas, haciendo que Helen se cubriera la boca por la sorpresa. La segunda en su garganta para que dejara de hacer semejante ruido. La última en su otra ala. El ave seguía retorciéndose, haciendo un ruido que se mezclaba con las risas jubilosas del rubio que casi saltaba de emoción al ver la sangre y cómo poco a poco el ave dejaba de moverse. Entonces le niño comenzó a quitarle las plumas de las alas, esperando que siguiera moviéndose. Pero era imposible, ya estaba muerta. Tweek seguía riendo como si estuviera jugando, eufórico. Sobreestimulado. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, bajándose el pantalón y girando hacia la puerta antes de comenzar a tocarse de una forma que no se supone que haga un niño, mirando con una mueca totalmente desquiciada hacia el ojo en la cerradura.

La mujer decidió nunca más espiar a su hijo. Y también decidió que era mejor llevarlo a atención especializada. Ahí, los miles de psicólogos que examinaron a su hijo sólo tenían vagos consuelos para ella. Porque el niño tuvo una infancia normal, fue estimulado de acuerdo a su edad y capacidades, no sufrió ningún trauma y el encefalograma arrojó un cerebro sin daños. Tweek había nacido así y al no haber ningún daño, no había ninguna cura. Ella y Richard hicieron lo que pudieron pero era como intentar arrojar agua caliente a la nieve. Pronto tuvieron qué sacarlo de la escuela privada porque se había liado a golpes con un profesor. La escuela ofreció una indemnización para no acarrearse una demanda pero Helen la rechazó y más bien se disculpó, totalmente segura que aquello había sido obra de su hijo. Su pequeño granito de café no era sólo genio. Era un condenado psicópata. Ella sabía que los rumores eran ciertos, por eso realmente no sé sorprendió al verlo en los noticieros y en cada portada de periódico local envuelto en sangre y maldiciendo a los policías después de matar a gente inocente. Ella lo vio matar a todos los gatos de sus vecinos sin ser capaz de declararlo. Le sorprendió verlo libre y entrar por su pie unos días después, con esa sonrisa que sólo había podido aprender en el infierno, porque seguro no la había heredado de ella ni de su esposo. No necesitó escuchar los presuntos culpables para saber quién era el responsable ante la noticia del banco robado por la mañana. Puso todas sus ilusiones en su hijo y no había obtenido más que espinas en el alma.

Por eso, al escucharlo revolver cosas en su habitación, con una motocicleta manejada por Craig esperándolo en la puerta, Helen sólo podía rezar porque esta vez no se equivocara y lo que estuviera haciendo Tweek tras la puerta, fuera prepararse para desaparecer de sus vidas.


	8. Consuelo para los puros

_Eric veía el sol enredarse en los rizos de Kyle mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes. Daba vueltas por la habitación, intentando sólo enfocarse en los soniditos de Ike al jugar con su peluche de rana. No mirar su brazo vendado todavía ni distinguir en su pierna un cojeo al acercarse para tomar al bebé y llenarlo de besos y palabras dulces._   
  
  
  


_-Cuando vuelva voy a comprarte un puto estanque de ranas para ti solo- el niño seguro no comprendía sus palabras pero reía con ganas ante los cariños. Acarició su cabello, mirándolo por última vez, pegando su frente a la suya- estoy dándote una tarea muy especial, deberás cuidar de una pieza muy especial de mi familia-_   
  


_-Descuida, sabes que nada le hará falta. Cuidaré de él con mi vida- Kyle sonrió dulcemente mientras le extendía al bebé._   
  


_\- Lo sé- lo abrazó, haciendo que Eric diera un respingo, sonrojándose violentamente al sentir unos labios aterciopelados en su frente- estaba hablando con Ike-_   
  


_La cara de Eric se volvió una rosa._   
  
  
  
  
  


-¿Puedo servirme un poco más?- la voz suave de la niña lo sacó de sus divagaciones, mirando con dulzura la forma en la que la niña se lamía los restos del guiso de sus labios- estaba delicioso-  
  


-Claro que sí, ven- se levantó de la mesa, mirando que Ike estuviera bien acomodado en su sillita. Tomó el plato y lo volvió a llenar generosamente- debes crecer mucho todavía - acarició su cabello, viéndola volver a la mesa con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Limpió la cara de Ike antes de continuar con las cucharadas de puré de papa casero. Le pidió la receta a su madre y supo que había hecho un buen trabajo al ver el brillo goloso en Ike- come más despacio, cariño, todavía falta el postre-   
  


-¿El postre también es para mí?-  
  


-No hable con la boca llena, señorita- sin embargo no pudo evitar la risa, contagiándola- claro que sí, hice lo suficiente para los tres- sacó al bebé de la silla cuando terminó de comer y comenzó a dar vueltas con él, dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda para ayudarle a la digestión como le había remarcado Kyle- si quieres podemos comer el postre en la sala mientras vemos una película, sólo si me ayudas lavando tus trastes- no tuvo qué decirlo dos veces para que Karen se levantara corriendo de la mesa, buscando en la cocina el banquito con el que se ayudaba para alcanzar el lavabo.   
  


Kyle y los demás se fueron hacía ya dos días y no había recibido un solo mensaje. Sabía bien lo que estaban haciendo y aunque por un momento estuvo tentado a detenerlos, cuando Kyle le dijo que ya habían decidido que él cuidaría a los niños en la casa de Kenny, no supo qué decir. Lo estaban haciendo cómplice a la fuerza, incluso le dieron el número de cuenta del seguro de vida de los McCormick para que se ocupara de todos los gastos. Le dijo a su madre que iría a una excursión escolar, sintiendo su corazón estrujarle por mentirle pero de alguna manera ellos eran sus amigos y además no podía dejar a su suerte a los niños, se sentía responsable. Si hubiera sabido que hacerse amigo de aquél chico pelirrojo significaría rozar lo ilegal quizá lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Su corazón latió deprisa cuando Ike apretó su camisa, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho para quedarse dormido. Lo hubiera pensado mil veces , quizá, al final habría terminado cediendo de cualquier modo.  
  


-Ya terminé , señor Cartman- Karen le jaló del pantalón, llamando su atención.  
  


-¿Señor? Vamos, si tengo la edad de tu hermano- rió, acariciando el cabello castaño de Karen mientras caminaban a la sala- puedes decirme Eric-  
  


-¿Puedo escoger la película, Eric?-   
  


-Claro- se acomodó en el sillón con cuidado de no mover a Ike.  
  


-¿Puedo sostener al bebé? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Lo tuviste tú o Kyle?- Eric volteó como un resorte ante la última pregunta- Kyle me dijo que fuera buena contigo y con su hijo, no sabía que dos hombres podían hacer un bebé-  
  


-No, eh- quería morirse de la vergüenza- él no lo decía en serio-  
  


-Oh- ladeó la cabeza, pensando- ¿Pero puedo sostenerlo?-  
  


-Con cuidado- sonrió todavía nervioso, colocando al niño en sus brazos.  
  


-Es tan pequeño- miró con detenimiento su cara, volviendo a extendérselo. Eric se acomodó en el sillón, con la respiración agitada y esa frase dándole vueltas por la cabeza.Quería caer en ese juego, quería hacerse el ciego a los peligros. Porque nadie estaba en su cabeza para juzgarlo, podía ser sincero. Le gustaba Kyle. Le gustaba mucho. Más allá de su lista de crímines, de su actitud hosca y sus constantes parejas, le gustaba. Podía aprovechar su lejanía, que no le podía contestar los mensajes para intentar algo. Después lo negaría o diría que fue una broma. Sacó su celular, con cuidado de no mover mucho el sillón y despertar a Karen que también se había quedado dormida a mitad de la película, para tomarse una foto y enviársela a Kyle.  
  


_"Te extrañamos mucho"_   
  


Se sonrojó y guardó de inmediato el celular, ahogando una risilla nerviosa hasta que sintió la vibración.  
  


_" Perdón por no haberte contestado, nos quedamos sin señal en la carretera. Yo también extraño mucho a mis tesoros"_   
  


Cuando volviera, podría dejar que las dudas lo ahogaran, que la razón le abriera los ojos. Pero en ese segundo, nadie iba a robarle el calor de esas palabras.  
  



	9. Mundo de ladrones

Llegaron cerca del mediodía, tardaron casi tres días porque, aunque el sitio no estaba nada lejos, menos en auto, varias veces se detuvieron a analizar si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Lo correcto no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, evidentemente. Se habían librado de las consecuencias de sus actos casi por puro milagro, pero esas eran las ligas mayores. Al final, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Clyde y Token se subieron al automóvil robado a Sheila , jurando que era la última vez que paraban en un hotel de la carretera para ganar tiempo y siguieron derecho a la dirección que Tweek les había indicado. Desde antes de llegar notaron que el complejo de apartamentos estaba a unas calles del Casino que planeaban robar. Kyle no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha, seguro que había tomado una decisión correcta al dejar al rubio al mando. Los recibieron en la entrada del edificio para indicarle al vigilante que les permitiera entrar al estacionamiento. Se encontraron en las escaleras.  
  


-Pensé que no iban a llegar nunca-  
  


-Lo habíamos planeado para unos días más tarde, ustedes fueron los que se adelantaron-  
  


-Alguien tenía qué evaluar el terreno, querido, de nada- le causó gracia la voz nasal de Craig mientras se pegaba a us costado, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos rojos. Miró de reojo a Tweek al sentir su mirada en él y apartó disimuladamente al chico.  
  


-Además no es tan fácil ¿Sabes? Tuve qué decir un millón de mentiras en casa para venir- Clyde dio dos pasos adelante para encarar a Tweek. El rubio se detuvo, pasando sus ojos con pesada lentitud por todos los presentes, una sonrisa burlona contrastaba con el resto de sorpresa en su rostro.  
  


-Iban a acobardarse ¿ Verdad?-  
  


-No diría acobardarnos, pero- Stan se pasó la mano por el brazo, encogiéndose cuando Tweek puso su mano en su hombro.  
  


-Está bien tener dudas- esa sonrisa no podía ser sincera- no importa, ya llegaron, deberíamos festejar ¿No creen? Bebé ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo de beber? Me acabé la última botella de vino esta mañana - Sacó su cartera y se la extendió a Craig quien asintió en silencio.  
  


-Te acompaño- Kenny miró de punta a punta al chico. No podía negar que le daba escalofríos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras de nuevo, hacia la salida del edificio- ¿Cómo consiguieron que les vendieran vino?-   
  


-Para poder rentar este departamento necesitábamos ser mayores de edad o tener un tutor para firmar por nosotros, por lo que Tweek decidió comprar identificaciones falsas. Dice que yo me veo casi de veintiuno cuando me quito mi gorro, así que para probar, primero compramos licor en una tienda con la identificación falsa y como resultó bien, me dijo qué decir y cómo portarme para hacer el trato. Resultó tan bien que me mandó a comprar unas dos cajas de vino para celebrar-  
  


-Vaya, ese chico sí que sabe manejar a las personas ¿No?- se arrepintió de la soltura con que lo dijo por el gesto incómodo de Craig- no me refiero a ti, yo sólo...-  
  


-Como sea- se mordió los labios, mirando hacia el tercer piso antes de seguir caminando rumbo a la licorería.  
  
  
  
  
  


El departamento era más grande de lo que hubieran esperado y mucho más arreglado de lo que la premisa de dos adolescentes solos pudiera ofrecer. Tweek era un poco obsesivo con la limpieza y todos lo sabían. En la entrada estaba una pequeña mesa de madera con apenas tres sillas.   
  


-Amigo, estoy agotado- Token comenzó a bostezar nada más entraron.  
  


-Puedes dormirte un rato, bebito- dijo Tweek, ácido- la habitación es la segunda puerta de la izquierda- Clyde , Kyle y Stan se sentaron- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? Tenemos pizza fría y galletas- 

-Yo quiero galletas- pidió Clyde.  
  


-Yo prefiero esperar las bebidas- Kyle se recargó en la silla, estirando su cabeza para apreciar mejor el lugar- no está nada mal este sitio, amigo. Escogiste muy bien-  
  


-Sé que ya te diste cuenta que no fue al azar- sonrió, acercándose a Clyde para darle las galletas- Disculpa, no tenemos más sillas ¿ Puedo sentarme en ti?- esa mirada felina no podía traer nada bueno. Clyde asintió torpemente , mirando la sonrisa y después la espalda de Tweek cuando se sentó en sus piernas, inclinándose ligeramente para acomodar sus codos en la mesa y seguir hablando- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-  
  


-Fue una mierda, amigo ¿ Alguna vez haz viajado con cinco adolescentes apestosos? Fue como el infierno pero con peor música- el rubio rió bajito, abriendo un poco más sus piernas para que su trasero se pegara más a Clyde. El castaño casi se atraganta con su bocado al sentirlo- los hoteles de carretera son lo peor del mundo, las paredes son demasiado delgadas y parece que nunca lavaran las cobijas-  
  


-Pudieron ahorrarse eso si hubieran venido directo aquí. Lavo las sábanas al menos una vez al día-   
  


-No nos puedes culpar, Tweek. Tú nunca haz sido una persona normal y de cualquier manera . tú y Craig ya dieron ese paso. Todo el puto pueblo está hablando de ustedes, culpando a la alcaldesa por haberte liberado en primer lugar si ya eres un criminal consumado. No han podido encontrar una sola prueba pero es bastante obvio que el responsable del robo del banco está aquí sentado- Kyle le señaló con la cabeza- y que su pequeño perro faldero se encargó, una vez más, de limpiar su desastre. Parece que no te importa nada nunca, pero al menos yo tengo un par de cosas por perder si esto sale mal, ya sé que fue mi idea en primer lugar pero no es lo mismo estarlo planeando, verlo de lejos que ya sentirlo aproximarse ¿ Sabes? Las dos caras de la moneda son poder darle una vida decente a Ike, dejar de preocuparme por qué voy a darle de comer al día siguiente. O ir a prisión y dejarlo en las putas manos de esa vaca alcohólica, sin la posibilidad de verlo nunca más- tragó saliva- da miedo, hermano-  
  
  
  


\- Primero que nada, si vuelvas a referirte de esa manera a mi Craig, jura por Dios que te voy a sacar los dientes con las manos- su voz estaba demasiado tranquila, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza casi sin interés- No digo que no tengan miedo, Kyle. Es normal, supongo. Estar en la cima siempre trae algo de vértigo pero ¿ En verdad considerarías perderte la vista? Las leyes no fueron hechas para nosotros, pensé que eso lo habías comprendido, tú primero que nadie ¿ Haz escuchado hablar del _Vorovskoy_ _mir_? - el pelirrojo negó- por allá de 1917, tenías una nación rusa con zonas sin descubrir, con gente llena de odio por los resultados de la revolución y eso dio como resultado una realidad diferente, algo conocido como " Mundo de ladrones" donde robar no sólo era la mejor manera de conseguir el sustento, sino un acto de rebeldía. Los ladrones eran vistos como héroes, como redentores de su patria porque las leyes eran una mierda y qué mejor que atacarlas, que dejar en claro que no iban de acuerdo con su propio mundo. No te culpo por tener miedo por perder algo pero ¿Acaso no te parece una estupidez tenerlo? Las leyes fueron las que te hicieron temer por Ike, en primer lugar. Porque eres joven y si te equivocas como cualquier joven, ninguna autoridad se va a tentar el corazón para arrebatarle a ese niño su único lugar seguro, porque las leyes no entienden de sentimientos sino de lo que es " correcto" y lo correcto es que un bebé esté con su madre aunque ésta sea una alcohólica de mierda ¿No es cierto? Sino quieres pensar en el dinero, en el desahogo que te va a generar, piensa en esto : Le estás dando la oportunidad a tu hermano de vivir en una realidad donde las leyes no van a atarlo ¿No es una recompensa razonable? Estamos juntos en esto, Kyle, todos. Si no confias en tus habilidades, puedes hacerlo en las de tus amigos- flexionó los brazos, recargando su cabeza en la mesa, sonriendo al sentir las manos de Clyde cerrarse en sus caderas por instinto ante el roze cada vez más descarado- ve esto como la oportunidad de matar tus miedos, todo el odio que tienes y llevarte unos cuantos billetes como extra-  
  


-Dios nos libre de que alguna vez te dediques a la política. Tweek- intervino Stan.  
  


-Bueno, querido, sabes que siempre he sido muy bueno con la lengua- sonrió, lamiéndose los labios, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la erección del castaño buscando el calor de su cuerpo- creo que tú también te estás entusiasmando-   
  
  
  


-Siempre haz sido mi debilidad, Tweek- dijo en un gruñido, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la placentera fricción que buscaba- si Craig no se me hubiera adelantado, te juro que nunca hubiera dejado que te escaparas de mis manos-   
  


-Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en que no vas a echarte para atrás?- el verdeagua, dorado o lo que fueran esos ojos se plantaron al esmeralda de Kyle. Una descarga eléctrica, un instinto de salir corriendo como si ese muchacho fuera una serpiente a punto de cerrarse en su garganta. Pero esos labios húmedos, la lengua asomándose entre ellos por la sonrisa traviesa que hacía casi inocente su rostro. Como si alguna vez, alguien, pudiera salir del hechizo que ese maldito bastardo tenía.  
  


-Sabes... Hace mucho que no me recuerdas lo bueno que eres con la lengua- sonriendo de lado, comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón- quizá si me convences un poco más...-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hubiera preferido el de sabor limonada pero este _froster_ tiene mucho más alcohol-

-En ese caso hubiéramos comprado una botella ¿No crees?- dio vuelta a la llave y su sonrisa se quedó congelada, cerrando de nuevo la puerta haciendo el menor ruido que le fue posible-¿Qué opinas si vamos al auto a beber esto sólo tú y yo?- Kenny vio con duda el temblor en el labio inferior de Craig- esos cuatro se van a tardar un rato y seguro Token se quedó dormido- No quiso preguntar más, así que lo siguió en silencio por las escaleras, de nuevo hacia abajo , al piso del estacionamiento donde habían dejado el automóvil de la mamá de Kyle. Kenny se apresuró a abrir la puerta del coche, agradeciendo entonces que Kyle le hubiera dejado las llaves. El pelinegro se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, destapando la lata de su bebida y extendiéndole la bolsa con el resto al rubio. Una mirada dudosa, las ganas de preguntar se disolvieron con el sabor del alcohol y la cafeína.

-Es una zona linda- dijo casualmente, mirando los autos que les rodeaban. Todos eran modelos recientes- seguro mucho mejor que South Park- intentó reír pero el gesto amargo de Craig le hizo guardar silencio de nuevo-¿Está bien si enciendo la radio?-Craig asintió .  
  


-Pero yo escogo la estación, no estoy de humor para soportar la hora cristiana- sonrió esta vez al ver los labios ladeados de Craig tras la lata.  
  


-Oye... No quise decir que Tweek te manipulara, no era mi intención ofenderte hace un rato-   
  


-La verdad duele, qué quieres que te diga- se recostó en el asiento, pasándose la mano por la cara- soy un cobarde, un pusilánime. Es decir ¿Qué clase de imbécil debo ser para estar viendo a esos tres hijos de puta tirándose a mi novio, en mi departamento y sólo cerrar la puerta?- Le dio un doloroso sorbo a la bebida- desde que lo conocí no ha hecho más que torcerme, que quebrarme y moldearme y yo nunca he puesto ni un poco de resistencia. No me ofende, Kenny. Me duele que sea verdad. Yo nunca quise asesinar a nadie o robar un puto banco o volverle la espalda a mi familia pero cuando se trata de él... Simplemente no puedo. No tengo puta idea de quién mierda soy si él no me lo dice. Muchas veces he querido dejarlo, o al menos pagarle con la misma moneda ¿ Sabes? Tirarme a quien se me ofrezca en su puta nariz para que sepa cómo duele. Pero al final siempre me acobardo. No por las consecuencias, sino porque creo que lo único puro que me queda es el amor que le tengo, aunque suene absurdo. No puedo perder esa batalla para él, no puedo renunciar a esa única cosa que me queda-   
  
  
  


-Valoro tu coraje, honestamente yo no creo que pudiera ser capaz de hacer tanto por otra persona- dejó la lata en el tablero del auto para abrir otra- las relaciones amorosas me parecen demasiado complicadas-  
  


-El amor es un enredo, pero el sexo vale la pena- rió- al menos por ese lado no tengo nada qué reprocharle- chocó su lata contra la de Kenny - Nunca te he visto con nadie. Bueno, no es como que nos juntemos mucho pero ya sabes que los rumores vuelan-  
  


-No me he interesado en nadie- se encogió de hombros, cubriendo gran parte de su cara con su chamarra- ni amorosa ni sexualmente-  
  


-Haces bien- rió- para qué caer en esa trampa si puedes jalártela tú solo y evitarte problemas- no había notado el sonrojo bajo los ojos casi violeta del chico hasta ese momento, ni la postura rígida de sus músculos ante el tema- ¿ El pequeño Kenny se siente incómodo por hablar de sexo?-  
  


-Perdón por venir de una familia ultraconservadora- su voz tembló más ante la risa histérica de Craig- no puede ser la gran cosa, de cualquier manera-   
  


-¿Jalártela? Bueno, por supuesto que no, es útil cuando no puedes dormir pero sin duda es mucho mejor si lo compartes con alguien- saboreó el amargo del alcohol mientras una idea se le cruzaba- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-  
  


-¿De qué hablas?-   
  


-No tener sexo, sólo podríamos masturbarnos juntos-   
  


-¿No acabas de decirme que le eres fiel hasta la muerte a Tweek o una mierda así?-  
  


-Para ser alguien que no tuvo miramientos en matar a casi toda su familia, eres demasiado santurrón- volteó a verlo, bajando la chamarra que cubría su rostro para mirarlo. Kenny evitaba su mirada- vamos, sólo es una sacudida de amigos, te prometo que no le diré a nadie- se mordió los labios, mirando hacia todos lados, evaluando sus posibilidades.  
  


-Sólo una vez ¿Está bien?-   
  
  
  


-Ven, siéntate en mis piernas- el rubio obedeció, desviando su rostro todavía, sintiendo el corazón latirle tan rápido que retumbaba hasta su garganta. Terminó todo el contenido de la lata de un jalón, limpíandose los labios con el dorso de la chamarra. Craig lo sujetó del mentón, haciéndole mirarlo, con un gesto suave y relajado- tienes un rostro muy bello- se acercó a sus labios, recibiendo un empujón por parte de un asustado Kenny.  
  


-Dijiste que sólo sería eso-  
  


-Pero primero necesitamos que se nos pare ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga sin besarnos?-  
  
  
  


-No me malinterpretes- comenzó a jugar con los lazos de la chamarra azul de Craig, nervioso- no me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera así-  
  


-¿Ni siquiera haz dado tu primer beso?- Abrió los ojos hasta los límites, notando sus dientes masacrando su labio inferior. Se veía completamente avergonzado- Dios ¿ Tus padres te mantuvieron abajo de una roca o algo así?- se inclinó para besar su frente, antes de palmearle la espalda, indicándole que volviera a su asiento.

-¿No quieres seguir?-

-Eres un buen chico, McCormick. No dejes que nadie te robe eso-


	10. Besos

Mojó el trapo con cloro hasta que le picó en las manos y después lo retorció para secarlo, escurriendo el agua sobrante en el lavabo antes de volver a la sala comedor. Pasó el trapo, extendiéndolo por toda la mesa, mojando bien cada parte. Dos veces por cada rincón. Comenzó a tallarlo contra la superficie más fuerte al escuchar a alguien abrir la puerta de la habitación y caminar hacia él.

-¿Por qué no subiste a dormir, bebé?- si volteaba a verlo, con el cabello desarreglado, las marcas de la almohada contra su mejilla, la mano tallando sus ojos asueñados, la camisa demasiado grande que había sido de su papá y Tweek la tomó sin preguntar nada para darle un nuevo uso como pijama, caería en la trampa de su falsa ternura. Le besaría la frente, le perdonaría- te estuve esperando pero cuando kenny vino a dejarnos las bebidas dijo que te habías quedado dormido en el auto-

-Ya sabes entonces por qué no vine- sus brazos rodeando su espalda, su cabeza buscando su sitio entre las vértebras de su espalada y su cuello, un suave beso en su cuello. Casi puro, casi amoroso.

-Es que no puedo dormir bien cuando no estás cerca- confesó involuntariamente, buscando que Craig le acunara como solía hacer siempre, besando su frente. Pero él interpuso su codo entre sus cuerpos para apartarse y continuar con su limpieza obsesiva en una mancha que ya no había en la mesa.

-Apestas a semen. Al menos ve a darte una ducha- frío. Mecánico. Tweek estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando otra figura salió de la habitación, acercándose a tomarlo de la cintura- hola, Clyde- el castaño no había notado al encorvado muchacho pero lejos de soltar al rubio, puso sus labios en su mejilla, mirando con burla a su amigo.

-Craig, te estuvimos esperando anoche para que vinieras a jugar con nosotros- su mano se cerró en el vientre del rubio, subiendo juguetonamente - aunque de cualquier manera pasamos un rato de puta madre-

-Sí, lo sé- otra vez ese tono indiferente- Kenny fue a comprar el desayuno, en lo que regresa deberían darse un baño-

-¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?- Tweek giró la cabeza para besar a Clyde y éste asintió, embobado. Craig aventó el trapo en la mesa, sentándose y pasando su mano por su rostro para no comenzar a gritar. Pasaron los minutos, escuchó el agua chocar contra las baldosas, la puerta del baño nunca se cerró, escuchó a Clyde llamar a Stan cuando lo vio salir del pasillo, escuchó las risas que pronto se volvieron jadeos, el choque de la piel húmeda. Deseó tener un apartamento más amplio, uno donde con ir a la cocina y encender la cafetera hubiese sido suficiente para no escuchar todavía. La puerta se abrió y vio a Kenny pegar un brinco al escuchar lo mismo que él, asomó su mano desde la pequeña cocina y el chico corrió como un ratón asusutado a su lado.

-¿Pudiste encontrar algo decente? EL supermercado queda muy lejos, pero confío en que alguno de los locales cercanos tuviera algo bueno-

-Eh... Conseguí un par de ensaladas y emparedados en la tienda vegana de la esquina- le extendió la bolsa con la comida, temblando para no mirar hacia atrás- si quieres podemos...-

-No te preocupes- se inclinó para besar su frente y revolver su cabello, sonriendo- debes estar adolorido, dormir en un auto no es lo más cómodo del mundo-

-Estuvo bien para mí, me gustó nuestra pequeña fiesta privada- rió- no sabía que eras tan buen cantante, Tucker-

-¡No te burles de mí, ya estaba borracho!- el rubio comenzó a reír más alto y Craig se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos en su cintura para hacerle cosquillas, riendo también. Tomaron consciencia de la cercanía cuando Kenny sintió el aliento de Craig rozar su mejilla, cubriéndola de un rosado inocente. Delator. Craig recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y éste pasó sus brazos por su cuello para completar el abrazo. Sintió la humedad de sus ojos en su ropa cuando el sonido del agua se detuvo y los chicos salieron del baño. Pero la clara voz de Kyle pidiendo su turno y la risa de Tweek otra vez contra la puerta del baño hizo evidente que eso no iba a acabar pronto- deberías... No deberías permitirlo, Craig-

-Lo sé- Kenny sintió la angustia de Craig en su propio corazón- creéme que lo sé- lo apretó más contra sí, queriendo que su cuerpo mitigara los sonidos. Kenny también lo apretó más contra él, besando su cabello, pasando su mano por su espalda.

-Esta casa parece Sodoma y Gomorra, todo el puto día follando- Token entró a la cocina, topándose con la escena. Craig se separó rápidamente de Kenny, dándole la espalda a ambos para limpiarse discretamente las lágrimas- no me dejaron dormir anoche ¿Qué clase de puta tienes por novio, Craig? Gime como actriz porno- 

-No es lo mismo que decía Nichole de él ¿Sabes?- rió venenoso al ver a su amigo abrir los ojos- al parecer a mi novio no es el único al que le gusta hacer tríos con Kyle, pero quién mierda soy yo para abrir la boca ¿No?- le extendió un emparedado y el muchacho lo aceptó, negando con la cabeza, tomándolo por una broma- muero de hambre- Kenny se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron a desayunar. Los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes, quizá porque estaban más cerca del baño.

-Oye, Craig- Kenny llamó la atención de los demás al romper el silencio- ¿Sabes qué hace un vampiro en un tractor?- ambos se miraron entre sí, con duda- Sembrar el miedo- 

Uno. Dos segundos de silencio hasta que Token comenzó a carcajearse.

-Amigo, ese es el chiste más malo que he escuchado- se sujetó el estómago, dejando su alimento para no tirarlo.

-Oh, tengo más- Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver al pelinegro mirarlo con curiosidad- Estaban dos tomates en la nevera...- miró de reojo a Stan al llegar a la cocina junto a Clyde.

-¿Emparedados? Vaya, esto es mejor que un hotel de lujo- sonrió, tomando uno de la bolsa que había quedado en el centro de la mesa. Craig se levantó, caminado a la cocina para llevar las sillas faltantes- ayer Tweek nos dijo que no tenían más sillas- Craig no dijo nada, sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sigue el chiste?- Kyle y Tweek entraron a la sala. El rubio simplemente se sentó en las piernas de Craig, rodeando su cuello.

-¿Qué chiste, amor?- besó su mejilla, olisqueando su emparedado- ¿Me das? Tengo muchísima hambre, ayer ya no cené- 

No se suponía que lo mirara, esa era su protección, su única salvación. Pero no pudo evitar voltear a su cara de niño regañado, mirando con anhelo el alimento entre sus manos, una sonrisa tímida. Todo lo que amaba en el mundo estaba refugiado tras esos ojos y no podía, no quería liberarse. El peso de sus cadenas iba a terminar rompiéndole el espíritu o quizá su mismo captor terminaría poniéndole fin a su vida si algún día se cansaba de él. Pero cómo decir que no, cómo negarse a esos labios abriéndose con duda cuando le ofreció la comida como un animalillo recién rescatado, a sus manos en su cintura y la temperatura de su cuerpo como una promesa de verano más que una sentencia al infierno. 

-Te he dicho que cuides tu alimentación, mi amor, no quiero que te pongas flaco- cedió, besando sus labios una vez que limpió los restos de pan- tienes muchas ojeras ¿Quieres tomar una siesta?- el rubio asintió, acomodándose entre sus brazos, su cabeza contra su pecho. El beso en su frente y el ritmo de su corazón diciéndole bajito que estaba latiendo por él eran su victoria. 

-Pero antes, debemos hablar de lo que nos atañe a todos aquí- se enderezó, pegando su espalda al pecho de Craig- estuvimos analizando la situación, no sé si Kyle les dijo del cambio de planes- todos dejaron su desayuno para prestarle atención- él propuso que el robo fuera directo al banco y que lo hicéramos en una semana y de cierta forma, pero Craig y yo analizamos la situación, conocer el terreno siempre es mejor, y creemos que lo mejor es robar el Casino. Nos tomamos tres semanas para fijar un patrón más o menos de vigilancia y es más fácil vulnerar la seguridad del Casino, además que ellos guardan mucho más dinero que el banco- rió al sentir la nariz del pelinegro en su hombro- No les habíamos avisado porque era prioritario descubrir su modo de acción y fijar un plan con las nuevas condiciones, así que nosotros, conociendo ya un poco más el lugar, proponemos que lo hagamos el jueves y de esta manera. Craig y Kenny irían al frente , despupes de crear una distracción, Craig estuvo trabajando en un virus para vulnerar el sistema de seguridad virtual y el térmico se puede burlar fácilmente con la vestimenta adecuada. Kenny se encargaría de vaciar las dos cajas que contienen la mayor cantidad de dinero, son cuatro las que tienen pero sólo tendrías tiempo para tomar dos. Son la E345 y La E456, no te equivoques. Clyde y yo estaríamos en la entrada, disfrazados de barrenderos vigilando. Tiene qué ser le jueves porque es el día de descanso del barrendero regular y siempre mandan a uno nuevo, nadie sospecharía si somos nosotros. Kyle estaría con el coche listo a una esquina lejos. Hay un entronque a veinte minutos manejando, está oculto y es difícil acceder porque hay muchos árboles. Token esperaría con otro automóvil y disfraces para que huyéramos hasta un hotel del siguiente poblado, quemamos el primer automóvil, nos largamos y nos dividimos el motín en el hotel y después cada quién se larga a donde mierda quiera-

-Suena genial, pero ¿ De dónde sacaríamos dinero para las armas y el otro auto? ¿Y yo qué se supone que voy a hacer?- intervino Stan.

-Craig y yo lo tenemos arreglado- se levantó de un salto, caminando hacia el ropero de la habitación y sacó dos mochilas negras. Vació el contenido ante la vista de los incrédulos adolescentes. Cinco armas, un collar muy extraño y dos fajos de billetes- las armas son semiautomáticas y resistentes a los cambios de temperatura y corrosión, así que vamos a tener qué usar guantes para manejarlas sin dejar huellas. El automóvil lo compraremos por línea con depósito en efectivo, con falsificaciones de identidad obviamente y tú- acarició el rostro del chico con una sonrisa torcida- tú eres la pieza clave- tomó el collar- esta es una réplica exacta de una bomba de mano. Es una réplica, tranquilo, no es real. La distracción que planeamos, sería ponerte esta belleza en el cuello, hacerte un par de carteles anticapitalismo y hacerte irrumpir en el casino, gritando esas cosas hippies que tanto te gustan. Kyle haría una denuncia anónima de una amenaza de bomba en ese momento y mientras intentan neutralizarte y la seguridad se distrae en ti, nosotros aprovecharíamos para llevar al cabo el plan. Si todo sale bien, tenemos quince minutos para terminar todo. Si algo sale mal, Clyde y yo entraríamos a abrir fuego mientras Kenny y Craig llegan con nosotros y salimos todos juntos y lo intentamos en otro lugar en un mes o dos -

-Eres un puto genio criminal, Tweek- rió Clyde, intentando acercarse, pero la mirada de Craig, jalando de vuelta a Tweek sobre sus piernas se lo impidió- yo estoy dentro claro-

-¿Cómo conseguiste estas armas?- Token tomó una pistola, examinándola- son alemanas ¿Verdad? Son preciosas, amigo-

-No es tan difícil llegar al mercado negro, cuando me apresaron y estaban por llevarme a prisión, un reo le dijo unas ubicaciones a otro en la celda. Pensé que estaban fanfarroneando pero por las dudas traté de recordadr y resulta que sí era un sitio de venta ilegal de armas. Si hubiera tenido más dinero...- rió, abrazando el cuello de Craig y besando su mentón.

-El jueves ¿Eh? Entonces tenemos exactamente cuatro días para conseguir el auto y afinar todos los detalles-

-Así es. También tienen cuatro días para decidir si alguno quiere salirse, todavía están a tiempo- ofreció Craig, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el cansancio de la mala noche.

-Eso ya no e suna opción, hermano- Kyle sacó su celular, mirando la fotografía que Eric acababa de mandarle. Había comprado tres gorritos de rana para él, Ike y Karen y se los estaban probando- cuéntame sin dudas- 

-Perfecto- el rubio bostezó, satisfecho- ahora Craig y yo vamos a tomar una siesta, siéntanse en su casa-


	11. Mal mentiroso

Con las primeras horas de la mañana todo lucía diferente. Abrir los ojos, sacudiéndose los mantos del sueño sobre ellos para poder darle forma a los colores bailando, para recordar por qué su espalda duele tanto y qué es ese bulto encima suyo. 

-¿Tweek?- al bajar la mirada y descubrir ese cabello rubio pero más trigo que platino, casi blanco, agradece haber murmurado el nombre. Otra vez ellos dos se quedaron a dormir en el auto robado, exiliándose del bacanal que se convirtió su departamento. Pasa sus dedos con suavidad por el cabello de Kenny, sonriendo al recordarlo contarle entre lágrimas, ya desinhibido por el alcohol, que el momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando Karen nació, cómo se quedaron dormidos en los asientos traseros y no se había movido ni un centímetro de él, con sus manos bien cerradas tras su cuello. Se sintió avergonzado por su erección matutina, viendo la línea de pecas que cruzaba la nariz de Kenny, el espacio entre sus dientes al estar respirando con la boca abierta. Le recordaba a Tricia a sus cuatro o cinco años. Si tenía pesadillas se metía a su cama para que la calmara. No era que papá y mamá no lo hicieran, pero ella confiaba más en él entonces que en ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Eso había quedado tan atrás que se sorprendió de poder recordarlo- Kenny, ya es hora de volver- levantó más la voz y el nombrado apenas balbuceó algo inintelegible- Ken, tengo hambre- comenzó a reír al sentirlo ovillarse más contra él, restregando su cabeza en su pecho. Rodea su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo alterarlo. Las mañanas para un hombre son difíciles, se muerde los labios al sentir su muslo rozar su entrepierna y hace el esfuerzo por recorrerse más para evitar la fricción. Entonces un par de ojos azules casi violeta se fijan en su rostro, dándole una sonrisa asueñada pero tan dulce que le hace sonreír de vuelta.

-Buenos días, Craig. Gracias por no dejarme solo a mitad de la noche- 

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- se inclina para besar su mejilla- pero ahora sí debemos subir con ellos. Hoy, Tweek y yo vamos a recoger el auto que compramos y debemos planear por última vez las cosas. Mañana es el gran día- rió bajito cuando Kenny se deslizó por su cuerpo para pegar su nariz a la suya - pareces un conejito-

-¿Lo dices por mis dientes? ¡Qué grosero eres, Tucker!- comenzó a reír también, volviendo a pegar su cabeza a su pecho, rodeando todavía su cuello-¿ Haz pensado qué vas a hacer después del robo?-

-Tweek quiere que nos vayamos a New York a estudiar artes, siempre ha sido muy bueno en el piano y la pintura, me encantaría verlo explotar todo su potencial ahí. No creo que nos alcance el dinero hasta el final de la carrera, a mi bebé le gusta la vida lujosa, pero al menos entonces podría conseguir un trabajo más o menos decente y no sé, me encantaría tener un par de mascotas, creo que Tweek se volvería un artista muy reconocido y estaríamos viajando muy seguido así que realmente no lo veo posible pero...-

-No, Craig, qué te gustaría _a ti_ \- 

-No comprendo-

-Si Tweek no existiera en tu vida ¿ Qué harías?-lo sintió tragar saliva, sentándose , mirando al piso del auto- ¿Nunca te haz preguntado cómo sería tu vida si Tweek nunca hubiera llegado a ti? Recuerdo que tú no te juntabas con nosotros porque te dábamos miedo, eras el mejor estudiante. Y de pronto siempre te encontrábamos en la oficina del director o corriendo de las patrullas. Cómo olvidar esa vez que casi te expulsan por estar teniendo sexo en los baños. Esa es la clase de persona que es él pero siempre he creído que no es la persona que eres tú, Craig, nunca supe por qué tuviste qué fijarte en él. Yo creo que tú eres una mejor persona que la que él te obliga a ser-Craig también se había sentado, mirándolo. Con timidez, sintiendo su corazón retumbarle hasta los oídos, Kenny deslizó su meñique por la mano de Craig hasta envolverla toda con su propia mano- creo que podríamos volver a South Park juntos e intentar empezar de nuevo-

-Realmente nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad pero no suena tan mal- tomó su mano , llevándola a sus labios para besarla- Mientras tanto ¿Qué te parece si subimos a desayunar?-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al abrir los ojos, la luz se encargó de llevarse los rastros de sueño y ponerlo a la defensiva al sentir un bulto a su lado, sujetando su cintura. Reconocía esa forma, ese aroma pero no era el que deseaba, así que apartó de un manotazo el brazo y se levantó de la cama, recogiendo del piso una chamarra que podía ser de cualquiera y salió sin mirar a Kyle buscarlo a tientas en el espacio vacío. En el piso, en las bolsas para dormir que Craig había conseguido para ellos desde que avisaron que irían, estaban Stan, Clyde y Token. La bolsa de Kenny estaba todavía enrrollada y eso le hizo arrugar los labios. Entró al baño, se mojó la cara antes de deshacerse de la chamarra y abrir la llave de la regadera. Pasó la esponja con el jabón de avellanas por su piel, por las mordidas que comenzaban a amoratarse. No se demoró más de diez minutos en salir de la ducha, untarse crema, buscar su ropa interior y una camisa limpias en el cajón de la ropa en el baño, chocando con el bote de basura nota que está hasta el tope de condones usados, haciendo que su estómago duela porque no ha tenido tiempo de tirar la basura. Sale a la cocina, buscando en la alacena harina y en el refrigerador huevos, leche y mantequilla, comienza a batirlo todo, enciende la estufa, pone el sartén para calentarlo y pasa la mantequilla antes de vertir un poco de la mezcla. El aroma dulzón llega a sus fosas y comienza a tararear, poniendo los panqueques en un plato a medida que van cocinándose. Escucha la puerta abrirse, las risas y apaga la estufa para recibir a los chicos. Sus ojos se quedan abiertos al ver las manos de Craig en la cintura de Kenny, sus labios pegados a su mejilla, el rubio riendo y llevándolo directo al baño sin reparar en su presencia hasta que se aclara la garganta haciendo que lo miren y detengan su camino.

\- Buenos días, mi amor- se para delante de Craig, mirando complacido cómo suelta al chico. No desperdicia ese gesto y se acomoda entre sus brazos, besando sus labios con suavidad- otra vez no llegaste a dormir, pero al menos llegaste a desayunar. Hice panqueques con mantequilla, tus favoritos, y saqué tu traje del armario, debes lucir un poco mayor hoy, mi cielo- ojalá no le hubiera resultado tan placentero el labio mordido de Kenny, tratando de escapar a la escena, a la celeridad con que Craig devolvió el beso, sonriendo- Ken, puedes darte un baño mientras termino de servir el desayuno, o dormir un rato más con los demás- se colgó del cuello de Craig, riendo contra sus labios- siento como que somos una enorme familia y tú y yo somos los papás-

Kenny se tragó el comentario hiriente que le caminaba por la garganta, dirigiéndose al baño.   
  
  
  
  


Odiaba el transporte público, pero su novio lograba relajarlo, mostrándole las calles y diciéndole alguna cosa interesante al respectoo recordándole entre líneas que no podían exhibir las placas del auto de la mamá de Kyle en ningún lugar , haciéndole olvidar que estaban rodeados de gente en un día caluroso, tomando más tiempo del que debían porque los semáforos parecían no funcionar. Llegaron al lugar donde acordaron verse con el vendedor del automóvil y aunque miró con duda a Craig, la forma en que Tweek, bromeando le dijo que su " hermano" tenía la maldición de tener cara de bebé, le hizo soltarle las llaves sin preguntar más. Se subieron y una vez, Craig agradeció con un agridulce en la boca que su padre se hubiera preocupado en enseñarle a manejar cuando era un niño. La tarde ya se iba marchando cuando pararon a comer en un pequeño café en los límites de la ciudad. Hacía calor y el traje de Craig comenzaba a asfixiarlo, así que se desabotonó la mitad de los botones, abanicándose el pecho. La mesera llegó con sus pedidos y no pudo evitar mirar al muchacho, sonrojándose.

-Gracias, querida- Tweek cerró su mano en la del otro y ella se marchó. Craig resopló, soltándose y dándole un largo trago a su limonada.

\- Esa chica se parece un poco a la hermana de Kenny ¿ No crees?- los ojos de Tweek eran lo único que parecía vivo en su rostro.

-No había notado que tú y McCormick fueran tan buenos amigos-

-Si no estuvieras tan ocupado abriéndole las piernas a medio mundo, a lo mejor notarias más cosas, corazoncito- dijo con amarga burla.   
  


-Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en reclamarme- sintió su delgado dedo apartar la tela suelta de su camisa, recorriendo el relieve de una herida- anoche estaba recordando esto. Fuimos todos al bar de Skeeters a festejar el cumpleaños de Token, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos logramos colarnos entonces, pero ya estábamos bastante ebrios cuando comenzamos a bailar encima de una mesa y me besaste, comenzaste a gritar que un maldito día me ibas a hacer tu esposo y bueno. Un imbécil nos empezó a insultar por " desviados" y nos estábamos riendo hasta que sus amigos se acercaron y uno de ellos me rompió una botella en la cabeza. Dios, Craig, jamás te había visto tan enojado. Ni siquiera cuando el bastardo de su amigo te disparó dejaste de golpearlo-

\- Un disparo por la espalda, maldito cobarde-  
  


-Si Clyde no se me hubiera adelantado, hubiera matado yo mismo al hijo de perra-

-Hubiera sido demasiado romántico para ti- miró con tristeza el fondo de su vaso de limonada y Tweek le extendió la suya.

-No voy a cambiar nunca, Craig. Nunca voy a ser la persona que estás deseando que sea. Nunca vas a tener una vida amorosa conmigo. Eres la única persona a la que nunca le he mentido, sea para bien o para mal. Así que puedo decirte que realmente me encabrona verte con Kenny porque no quiero que estés con nadie más, porque te considero mío y compartir no es una virtud para mí. Si te vas con él me va a doler en el ego, no porque realmente me importe perderte. Eres mi juguete favorito, bebé, pero no dejas de ser un juguete. Si te quedas conmigo, te puedo asegurar que jamás voy a dejarte por mi cuenta porque no me gusta perder. Pero no voy a cambiar, tampoco. Aunque podamos construir un futuro juntos, aunque te cuente en todos mis planes, si me dices que quieres marcharte con él, no voy a hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo en detenerte. Tienes unas horas para decidirlo, para que yo sepa de qué manera vamos a dividir el dinero-  
  


-¿Sabes?- terminó el trago de limonada- en la mañana estuve pensando eso ¿ Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, tuve qué enamorarme de ti? Tenía una vida tan... Normal. Padres amorosos, buenas notas. No tenía nada qué reprocharle a la vida. Pero desde que me enamoré de ti, no hay un solo día en el que al menos una vez no tenga ganas de gritar o llorar. Me rompí para darte todo lo que deseabas y jamás pudiste darme nada. Tomabas y tomabas de mí hasta que lograste dejarme vacío. No tenía ningún otro propósito que servirte, Tweek, porque pensé que nadie después de ti iba a aceptarme. Eres una herida que tengo en todo el cuerpo y que todo el maldito mundo puede ver aunque me avergüenza ¿ Por qué mierda voy a querer quedarme contigo?- comenzó a reírse, jugando con el tenedor - y también pensé justo en este día- acarició su cicatriz- tengo más recuerdos contigo que sin ti, tengo tanto de ti en mí que la idea de separarte de mí me hace pensar en que te vas a llevar la mitad de mi vida. Quieres la verdad, me gusta McCormick. Me encantaría poder tener una relación con él y saber qué mierda se siente tener un novio que no es conocido por ser la puta del pueblo. Pero para eso debería renunciar a los recuerdos que tengo contigo, a toda la historia que construimos juntos. No quiero empezar otra vez. No quiero borrarme las heridas que llevan tu nombre, Tweek y juro por Dios que sé que voy a pasar más tiempo arrepentido que disfrutando esto pero te amo. Nunca te he pedido que seas otra persona porque no quiero que lo seas. Me hiciste quien soy ahora y no puedes deshacerme. Vas a tener que cargar conmigo hasta el último de tus días, amor- buscó sus dedos, entrelazándolos con una sonrisa muy suave.

-Entonces solo me queda desear tener una vida muy larga- 

Con las primeras horas de la mañana es suficiente para no encender las luces y aún así poder vestirse, mirando por última vez que en el departamento no haya quedado nada que pueda delatarlos. Limpió hasta el último rincón con cloro y vinagre , empacó todo, la basura, la ropa, las bolsas de dormir y las cobijas y las arrojó al camión de la basura que pasaba en la madrugada. Se termina de acomodar el mono verde de los barrenderos que compró hace dos días, cuidando peinar su cabello para no lucir tan joven. Revisa la caligrafía en los carteles que pintó para Stan. Revisa que Clyde no haya olvidado ponerse los guantes ni Kyle, viendo su gesto aburrido al tomar el volante. Kenny y Craig con sus trajes térmicos cubiertos por ropa negra deben estarse asando pero será rápido. Mira a Kenny hacer la señal de la cruz antes de entrar al auto y él toma a Craig de la mano.

-Un beso para la buena suerte- sonríe antes de poner sus labios en los otros, dejando que Craig tome su mentón para hacerlo un poco más profundo aunque no tengan mucho tiempo. El secreto es ese, pensaba Tweek. Que no salieran todos juntos. Primero serían él y Clyde, llegando frente al Casino para comenzar a barrer la calle , evaluando por última vez el perímetro y planear todas las alternativas por si algo no funcionaba. Después Kenny y Craig llegarían al callejón detrás del Casino y esperarían hasta que Tweek les indicara, por los micrófonos que los sesis ( no tenía caso que Token tuviera uno ya que él estaría lejos al principio) tenían pegados a la ropa como si fueran audífonos. Entonces Token dejaría a Stan a dos calles antes de tomar la carretera hacia el lugar donde esperaría oculto. Kyle manejaría hasta estacionarse a dos calles adelante, compraría un café y unas rosquillas del local que estaba ahí y volvería al automóvil de Sheila a comer su desayuno esperando que lo alcanzaran. Respiró, mirando que efectivamente no había más de cuatro elementos de seguridad, antes de pegar sus labios al micrófono- Haz tu magia, Stan. Kyle, en exactamente cinco minutos llama desde el teléfono público enfrente de ti a la policía por la alarma de bomba, Kenny, bebé. Entran en dos minutos por la puerta del basurero-

Tenía dos segundos para arrepentirse, sintiendo el peso metálico en su cuello impedir que el sudor llegara hasta su espalda. Pero lejos de correr hacia atrás, juntó todas sus fuerzas para irrumpir en el Casino, sin darse tiempo a mirar a nada ni nadie, confiado solamente a que Tweek lo tuviera todo contemplando.

-¡ Muerte a la globalización! ¡ América para los americanos!- intentó que su voz no temblara, sujetando el cartél con la bandera de Estados Unidos dibujada manchada de sangre- ¡Fuera inversionistas extranjeros!- a pesar de los rápidos murmullos que lo rodearon, alcanzó a escuchar a Tweek decir por el micrófono " ahora" así que sólo pudo sujetar con más fuerza el carté, caminando al centro del Casino donde el gerente ya lo esperaba con dos de los cuatro guardias de seguridad. 

Kenny y Craig no terminaron de escuchar el " ahora" y ya estaban caminando a la puerta del basurero, abriéndola con cuidado pero rápido, mirando que no hubiera nadie, caminando pegados a la pared como les había indicado Tweek. Dos, tres puertas, la cuarta debía dar a la bóveda. Los guardias de seguridad ya se habían ido al ser informados del intruso así que no debieron ni tocar sus pistolas, entrando rápidamente. Con cuidado, Kenny abrió el frasco de ácido para vaciarlo en la cerradura. No tomó cinco segundos en derretirse mientras Craig se sentaba frente a la computadora de la oficina e introducía la USB con el virus. Pronto el candado virtual se abrió y enseguida se escuchó el pitido de la cámara apagarse. Entraron y Kenny buscó en las cajas metálicas los números. E345, un poco más de ácido en la cerradura de metal de esa caja para que abriera, rezando que Craig hubiera hecho bien su trabajo y nadie los hubiera detectado. Vació los billetes en uno de los sacos que Tweek le había dado, mirando con asombro las barras de oro e incluso diamantes. No tenía mucho tiempo. E456, mismo procedimiento en otro saco. Sentía el sudor correrle por la espina pero sabía que quedaría atrapado en su ropa. Escuchó el mecanismo alterno de seguridad de la puerta avisando que tenía veinte segundos para cerrarse automáticamente y comenzó a correr con los pesados sacos hasta volver a la oficina donde Craig esperaba con la pistola en la mano por si alguien entraba. Le extendió uno a su acompañante y comenzaron a correr de nuevo al pasillo, hacia la puerta del basurero.

-Quiero reportar una amenaza de bomba- Kyle echó mano de sus mejores dotes histriónicos, dando la dirección entre sollozos, volviendo al automóvil una vez que colgó. Antes de darle una mordida victoriosa a su rosquilla, una verdad se le reveló, clara y brutal. 

Clyde veía de reojo el alboroto que comenzaba a crearse en el Casino y cómo algunas personas comenzaron a salir, histéricas, segundos antes de que los guardias de la entrada recibieran una indicación en sus radios y entraran. Trató de recordar el peso de la pistola oculta en su pantalón para sentirse menos nervioso. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos. Entonces, miró al mismo punto que Tweek y entendió por qué había perdido el escaso color de sus mejillas. El local donde Kyle estaba esperando, tenía un letrero que decía claramente " veinte por ciento de descuento a policías, nuestros mejores clientes" si el pelirrojo no hubiera salido tan deprisa del lugar, hubiera notado al par de hombres uniformados dentro, que salieron casi corriendo, dejando a medias sus cafés al recibir la noticia de la amenza en sus radios también. En la contraesquina siguiente estaba estacionada su patrulla, uno de ellos corrió en esa dirección, seguro para pedir refuerzos y el otro llegó corriendo al Casino. No pasaron más de cuatro minutos para que escucharan al menos cuatro sirenas aproximarse. 

-Mierda- Tweek tomó a Clyde del brazo, aprovechando el revuelo para salir corriendo sin verse sospechosos, hasta el callejón siguiente-¡Salgan corriendo, carajo!-

-No podemos- escuchó el susurro nervioso de Craig- hay policías en la puerta del basurero, nos escondimos en el armario de limpieza pero creo que no van a tardar mucho en encontrarnos. Mejor huyan ustedes-

Por el micrófono de Stan, escuchó claramente que estaba siendo amenazado por la policía para que desactivara la bomba y no se resistiera, cómo seguía gritando sus consignas, al estar afuera escuchaba a los policías comunicarse el tiempo que le faltaba al escuadrón antibombas para llegar y a los que estaban en la parte trasera del casino buscando por más " activistas" sin que al parecer encontraran a nadie. 

No podía arriesgarse. No podía arriesgarlo a _él._

-Lo siento, amigo- escucharon todos, pero sólo Clyde vio el pequeño botón, casi como el de manos libres de un celular, que Tweek apretó antes de escuchar el atronador estallido. 


	12. Bajo llave

-Necesitamos ir al centro del lugar, hubo una explosión- escuchó a los policías alejarse y antes de pensar cualquier otra cosa, tomó a Kenny de la manga de su chamarra y lo jaló. En su carrera hacia la esquina se encontraron a Tweek y un demasiado pálido Clyde saliendo de entre la multitud de chismosos y policías y reporteros, un poco antes de que comenzaran a acordonar el lugar. Tweek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiran corriendo hasta el auto estacionado donde los esperaba Kyle. Arrancó antes de que alguien, quien fuera, notara siquiera que habían estado ahí.Media calle adelante escucharon las sirenas.

-Falta Stan- Señaló Kenny, mirando hacia atrás. Craig puso su mano en su muslo, apretando, haciendo que lo mirara negar con la cabeza- pero...-

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- Clyde tomó a Tweek del cuello del mono de barrendero, pegando tanto su cara que incluso podía sentir su saliva- ¡Nos dijiste que la bomba era falsa!-

-Son daños colaterales, Clyde, no seas tan llorón- lo apartó de un manotazo, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

-¿Daños colaterales? ¡Le mentiste! Nunca nos dijiste que su vida estaba en juego, ni que tu distracción iba a ser volarle la cabeza- 

-¿Volarle la cabeza?- Kenny comenzó a temblar en el asiento, llevándose ambas manos a la boca- ¡Es nuestro amigo!No pudiste realmente hacerle eso-

-Si Stan hubiera sabido que la bomba era real, nunca hubiera aceptado ponérsela. Era un idiota pero no tanto- intervino Kyle, mirando con el ceño fruncido el camino- no creo que sean tan ingenuos, Clyde, Kenny, para en serio haber pensado que todo iba a salir como un cuento de hadas. Alguien tenía qué caer y yo creo que Tweek tomó la decisión correcta. Sacrificas uno por salvar a seis, es justo-

-Pudimos... Debió haber alguna alternativa, Dios mío- Craig rodeó los hombros de Kenny cuando comenzó a sollozar- ¿ Podemos al menos volver por el cuerpo? No podemos abandonarlo ahí, lo echarán a una fosa común-

-Por Dios, Craig ¿ Qué le viste de atractivo a este marica?- soltó Tweek con odio, brincando de los asientos traseros al de copiloto, ajustándose el cinturón, respirando aliviado al ver que nadie los había notado- deja de lloriquear, el bastardo dio su vida por nosotros, es un héroe, préndele una vela todas las noches y deja de joder-

-Lo lamento mucho- Craig murmuró, abrazando más a Kenny. Miró un par de ojos verdes fijos en él por el retrovisor. Se sentía culpable por estar tan agradecido.

Llegaron con Token y él comprendió sin preguntar por qué faltaba uno mientras, entre todos, volcaban el auto de la mamá de Kyle contra un árbol.

-Será mejor que sólo lo destrocemos, no quiero que nuestro fágil pececillo se vaya a poner a llorar porque podemos provocar un incendio forestal o una mierda así- Tweek se abrió el mono, bajándolo hasta poder sacar la pistola que tuvo atada a su muslo todo el tiempo. Un disparo a la válvula de escape, otro al parabrisas. Craig se paró a su lado, sacando también su pistola. Kenny se quedó mirándolos, mientras Clyde, Kyle y Token se les unían. Una vez que terminaron el cartucho y el auto quedó totalmente inservible y las placas completamente irreconocibles, entraron al automóvil nuevo. Negro, mucho más amplio y reciente. Echaron los dos sacos con lo robado y se cambiaron la ropa, incluso los guantes, dejando la antigua también en la cajuela.

-¿A qué hotel se supone que vamos?- Cuestionó Token, mirando los letreros al volver a la carretera.

-No lo sé, busca uno en el mapa- Kyle se estiró en el asiento, hasta sentir sus huesos tronar- necesito dormir, hermano, apenas he pegado los ojos estos días y hoy fue verdaderamente una mierda-

-Para ser un nuevo millonario, estás bastante pesimista- dijo Token, buscando en su celular una dirección- hay uno a doscientos metros y otro a tres kilómetros-

-Escoge el más lejano, por si acaso- 

-La culpa de que no hayamos podido dormir es ese jodido asesino de ahí- Clyde ladeó su cabeza hacia la dirección de Tweek- Pensé que lo único por lo que debía temer contigo era por mi culo pero al parecer mi cabeza tampoco está a salvo- dejó salir una risa seca, casi ahogada. Kyle lo imitó, al igual que Tweek.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Token los miró por el retrovisor, tratando de no perder el camino ni las indicaciones que la aplicación del celular le iban indicando.

-Este pequeño desgraciado nos engañó la bomba era real ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta a él se le escaparon un par de detalles, resulta que el lugar donde Ky iba a esperarnos, era una tienda de rosquillas muy visitada por policías porque les hacen un descuento especial y la seguridad no tardó nada en llegar, entonces Tweek sacó ¿Qué era, amigo, un control? como de este tamaño, una mierda, y lo presionó, luego a todos nos llegó un estruendo porque Stan todavía tenía su micrófono, pero como él y yo estábamos cerca del lugar, alcancé a escuchar a uno de los guardias gritar ¡El hippie se voló la cabeza, el hippie se voló la cabeza!- comenzó a carcajearse, sujetándose el estómago- como sea, gracias a eso ahora nuestros traseros están libres-

-Sin mencionar que uno menos para repartir el motín es más dinero- remarcó Token, con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿¡Qué mierda está mal con ustedes!? ¡Acabamos de dejar morir a uno de nuestros amigos! Pudimos haber ido a prisión pero nadie hubiera muerto ¿Qué clase de animales sin alma son ustedes?- Kenny seguía temblando entre los brazos de Craig que no lo dejó solo ni un momento- No ha pasado ni una hora y ustedes ya se están burlando de él, maldita sea, ni siquiera podremos darle un entierro debido y sólo están pensando en el dinero. Lo llevaron a la muerte con mentiras, al menos merecía decidir-

-Los mártires no tienen albedrío, Kenneth, seguro Stan hubiera hecho exactamente las mismas bromas que estamos haciendo si el asesinado hubieras sido tú o yo ¿Qué clase de animales somos? ¡Qué clase de ciego eres tú, más bien! No quieras jugar tu carta de niñito bueno ahora, tú nunca te opusiste al dinero fácil, no seas ridículo, como si la moral tuviera algún sentido ¿Quieres jugar? Bien. Juguemos. Yo nunca, nunca he asesinado a mis padres- Tweek levantó la mano, con una sonrisa ladeada-Oh ¿Tú sí, McCormick? Vaya- se llevó la mano al pecho, histriónico- quizá eso te haga perder tus alas, angelito-

-Ya fue suficiente, Tweek- interrumpió Craig- hey, está bien, amigo, tranquilo. Si quieres cuando lleguemos a South Park, podemos hacer una misa en su honor ¿ Está bien? Aunque sólo vayamos tú y yo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer- 

-¿Irás conmigo a South Park?- Tan rotos, tan mágicos. Esos ojos violeta le serpentearon por toda la columna al hacerle reparar en sus palabras.

-Todavía te están buscando ahí por el robo que hicimos, Romeo, pero me enterneces- había algo más que burla ahí.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes ya no van a estar juntos?- Intervino Clyde, saltando desde el extremo del asiento hasta el otro, donde estaba Tweek.

-Maldito buitre- Kyle comenzó a reírse, atento al desvío que tomó Token y el letrero de " Hotel" brillando tan claro como el mediodía de ese jueves. Estacionaron y mientras Tweek y Token iban a reservar las habitaciones, Craig , ya que era el que portaba la llave de la cajuela y no se la había dado a nadie, les pasaba los sacos a Clyde y Kenny. Éste sintió uno más liviano, pero no dijo nada. Kyle había ido a asomarse por última vez a la carretera, sin poder evitar el gesto pedante al cerciorarse por millonesima vez que nadie los estaba siguiendo. 

Rentaron cinco habitaciones pero primero todos entraron a una. Tweek al fin abrió uno de los sacos y vació su contenido en la cama. Fajos de cien billetes, diamantes y barras de oro. Comenzaron a reírse, chocando las palmas. Tomó el otro saco y vació el contenido, haciendo una mueca al ver que había una cantidad menor en él.

-Según mis nuevos cálculos, ahora nos corresponden quinientos mil en efectivo, dos barras de oro y cuatro diamantes a cada uno- Craig comenzó a distribuirlos, dejando que los chicos metieran el dinero como podían en sus bolsas y en las pequeñas maletas que Tweek ya les había dado días atrás. Kenny se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando le extendió su parte- vamos, Ken. No dejes que el sacrificio de Stan haya sido en vano- el rubio resopló, aceptando el dinero, guardándolo en su maleta- vayan a dormir un poco, se lo merecen-

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señor Tweak- Kyle se aproximó al chico, poniendo una mano tras su espalda y con la otra tomando la de Tweek para besarla, haciéndolo reír- gracias por recibirnos tan bien en su casa y en su cama y sobre todo por un exitoso cambio de futuro, mi hijo no volverá a usar pañales desechables en su vida-

-El placer fue todo mío, bebé- le guiñó un ojo, viéndolo tomar la llave de su habitación y salir. 

-Es una mierda que no vayamos a vernos más seguido, pero con esto llevaré a Nichole a un puto crucero por toda Asia, así que- Token salió tras Kyle.

-¿No crees que merezco una despedida más...sustanciosa que sólo un apretón de manos?- Clyde comenzó a acercarse a Tweek, pero él se recargó en el pecho de Craig, mirándolo con burla cuando sus brazos se cerraron en su cintura y sus labios fueron a su sien.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero esta clase de victorias las celebro junto al Rey, no con mis lacayos- le mandó un beso volado al castaño, quién resopló, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo resignado- eso va también para ti, McCormick- el rubio no se movió, mirando fijamente a Craig.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, Craig- le dio una rápida mirada evaluativa a Tweek- podemos volver juntos a South Park-

-Justo ahora eso no va a ser posible, Ken, me siguen buscando por el robo ahí. Pero te prometo que lo pensaré así que no nos despidamos ¿Te parece?- 

-Confío en que sabrás tomar una buena decisión y volveremos a vernos- se acomodó la maleta, dándole una última sonrisa, esta vez triste- hasta entonces, sólo prométeme que vas a cuidarte y déjame hacerte un regalo- se acercó al pelinegro, sin importarle que Tweek estuviera entre los dos. Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Craig. Apenas un roce, el de un fósforo para encenderse. Se separó igual de rápido, con las mejillas completamente rojas, tomando la llave de su habitación. Craig se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta, tratando de disimular la sonrisa embobada que le había dejado ese gesto. Escuchó los pasos de Tweek hacia la puerta, lo vio ponerle candado a la puerta y sintió sus profundos ojos multicolor, fríos, sin la magia del violeta pero con toda la fuerza del desastre, recorrer su rostro, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Me puedes explicar dónde dejaste mi parte?- La dulzura fue reemplazada por la malicia en su sonrisa- ¿Tu venganza va a ser dejarme sin nada?-

-Ojalá quisiera vengarme de ti- se acercó a él, arrinconándolo contra la puerta, poniendo sus manos en la breve cintura, subiendo sus pulgares por sus costados- ¿Detonaste la bomba porque iban a encontrarme?-

-¿Por qué más?- puso sus manos en los brazos de Craig, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse a su tacto, la piel todavía acalorada y sudorosa- todo para que vayas a dejarme por ese marica-

-Oh, bebé- sus labios iban solos por su cuello, buscando el calor y la liberación que sólo esa piel podían darle, el paraíso prohibido y a la vez tan público y aún así tan brillante, tan...suyo- te necesito más de lo que podría necesitar nada en este maldito mundo, ya lo sabes. No te amo más de lo que te necesito y no so palabras ligeras- lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás con tanta brusquedad que Tweek no pudo reaccionar al principio- pero decidí que ya fue suficiente- clavó sus dientes en el cuello , dejando que el violeta de esos ojos se fuera de su mente, reemplazados por la mancha violeta de ese cuello-No dividí nuestras partes. Lo repartí en una sola y sigue en la cajuela del coche, en un maletín con combinación que compré junto al auto pero nunca notaste que llegó ¿Ves que sí debías estar atento a otras cosas? Tengo la combinación sólo en mi cerebro, así que si quieres tu maldito dinero, vas a tener qué rogarme por él, vas a tener qué convencerme de que te lo de pero sólo yo voy a decidir de qué manera te lo voy a dosificar- lo tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara- vas a tener qué necesitarme de una u otra forma, Tweek, aunque sea una mímima parte de la que yo te necesito a ti-

-Vaya, parece que al fin te estás haciendo hombre, Tucker- sonrió de lado, lamiéndose los labios, deslizando su espalda contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado, se arrodilló, comenzando a bajar su cierre- entonces estoy a sus órdenes, Majestad- 


	13. Luz de estrellas

Una vez que se despidió de Clyde y Token en la estación de autobuses, después de un viaje demasiado largo para su cansancio, comenzó a caminar junto a Kenny, quien en todo el trayecto apenas y lo miró, ya ni decir de haber dicho una palabra.

-Stan también era mi amigo, Kenny. Lo conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú. Lo conocía- tragó saliva, sin despegar sus ojos del asfalto-Pero, en verdad ¿ No haz notado qué clase de persona es Tweek? Stan me dijo, desde que le propuse lo del robo, que si nos uníamos con él, alguien iba a morir y probablemente no sería uno de los suyos, así que ya lo sabíamos, de alguna manera. Claro que me duele. Pero no te puedes mostrar débil con esa gente, te comen vivo- 

-Pudimos evitarlo ¿Sabes? Sólo nos habrían atrapado a Craig y a mí, ustedes podrían haber escapado mientras tanto. No creo que nos hubieran dado mucho tiempo de cualquier modo-

-Cierto. Pero tú lo dijiste tú y _Craig_ hubieran ido a prisión. No creo que no hayas notado lo obsesionado que está Tweek con él, amigo. Si cualquiera de nosotros, incluso él mismo hubiera estado en su lugar, no hubiera hecho una mierda. Pero estamos hablando de Craig, de su punto débil. Lamento lo de nuestro amigo, créeme que también me hubiera gustado al menos darle una despedida digna pero era el riesgo que corríamos y todos lo aceptamos-

-Creo que ponen en un pedestal muy alto a Tweek, no es más que un niño mimado-

-Estás muy confiado porque no te hizo nada por estar coqueteando con su novio ¿No?- rió de lado, pasando su brazo por sus hombros- reconozco tus agallas, pero no seas tan ingenuo. El que no haya hecho nada no es en lo más mínimo una buena señal. Si fuera tú, me andaría con cuidado-

-No le tengo miedo- infló el pecho.

-Lo que tú digas- Kyle sonrió, mirando que la casa de McCormick ya empezaba a divisarse. Le urgía cargar a Ike y contarle a Eric cada detalle de lo ocurrido- no recordaba que tu casa seguía acordonada-

-No lo estaba- se soltó del agarre, nervioso al ver las cintas amarillas y un par de automóviles negros estacionados frente a su casa. Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr. Kenny sintió sus manos temblarle al intentar girar la llave en la cerradura-¡Karen!- comenzó a gritar, buscando por la casa. El mantel y los platos tirados en el comedor lo pusieron más nervioso. 

-¡Eric!- Kyle abrió la puerta del dormitorio, notando las cobijas revueltas y la pañalera de Ike abandonada en un rincón. Volvió con Kenny a la sala. Sacó su celular, marcando el número de Eric, maldiciendo por haber tenido tan olvidado el aparato esos días- quizá sólo salieron a hacer las compras- trató de no ceder a los nervios otra vez. El aparato se escuchó cerca y Kenny lo encontró bajo el sillón. Al tomarlo, no pudo dejar de temblar al sentir la mancha de sangre secándose en el aparato. Se volvieron a mirar, ahora igual de aterrados, mientras volvían a buscar algún indicio de lo que había ocurrido o de su paradero, encontrando sólo polvo. 

-No tienen permiso para estar aquí- ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del hombre en la puerta que los miraba tras sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-¿Tú eres Kenneth McCormick?- el rubio asintió, tratando de calmar el impulso de saltarle encima al hombre para golpearlo- recibimos una denuncia anónima de secuestro infantil. Esa niña debió ser puesta en un albergue tras la muerte de sus padres ya que no cuenta con otro familiar-

-¡Soy su jodido hermano, imbécil! ¿Qué no escuchaste?-

-Pero eres menor de edad. Tú también debes ser puesto en adopción. Además , el chico que estaba con ella no tiene ningún parentezco y bueno ¿Cómo explican al bebé?-

-¿A dónde se los llevaron? El bebé es mío- 

-A los menores, con protección infantil y al gordito debimos ponerlo en una celda de prevención mientras se esclarece si él los secuestró o no, se resistió bastante a darnos a los niños- 

-No es un secuestrador, los estaba cuidando- Kyle intentó también no perder la calma aunque la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras su estómago se retorcía- ¿Quién carajos denunció eso? ¿Cuándo?-

-Hace un par de horas, como ya te dije, fue una denuncia anónima- el hombre se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos con burla- aunque puedo decirte que no toda la juventud está podrida como tú, al parecer hay chicos jóvenes todavía interesados en lo correcto- 

-Váyase a la mierda- Kenny empujó al hombre con el hombre al pasar a su lado y Kyle escupió a su lado, mirándolo con asco. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron a la comisaría, buscando con la mirada entre los escritorios y las puertas. La adrenalina le shizo olvidar que llevaban dos maletas repletas de dinero, oro y diamantes robados y un par de pistolas. Encontraron la oficina de " Protección infantil" y sin esperar nada, Kenny giró el picaporte, encontrando a la niña sentada frente al escritorio, donde un hombre con sobrepeso, lentes y barba los miró a punto de abrir la boca.- Ella viene conmigo, nadie le tenía secuestrada, estaba en su propia puta casa-

-Es una menor de edad huérfana, por ley debemos encontrarle un hogar que pueda hacerse cargo-

-¡Yo me puedo hacer cargo, con una maldita mierda!- Golpeó el escritorio y Karen, se incorporó, abrazándose a él.

-Kenny, esos hombres entaron a la casa. Eric intentó sacarlos, me dijo que me escondiera con Ike en el baño pero eran muchos. Lo lastimaron- comenzó a llorar y Kenny, sin apartar su mirada furiosa del hombre, pasó su mano por su cabello- lo lamento, Kenny, no pude evitar que nos llevaran-

-Está bien, princesa. Tú no tienes la culpa de que estos parásitos te hayan asustado-

-Estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber, niño. Deja de entorpecerlo, esta chiquilla ya ha pasado por mucho para que la obligues a soportar más. Déjanos buscarle un buen hogar-

-¡Yo me quiero ir con Kenny a casa!- 

-Y así lo haremos- entrecerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración- yo soy su familia, tenemos una casa y el seguro de vida que nos dejaron me alcanza para darle una buena vida-

-Ese seguro de vida sólo podrías cobrarlo siendo mayor de edad, al igual que obtener la custodia-

-No tengo tiempo para esta jodida mierda burocrática, mi hermana está asustada y yo estoy encabronado y cansado, le voy a dar dos mil dólares y dejamos que todo acabe¿Está bien?-

-¿Estás intentando sobornar a un servidor público? Eso te puede meter en problemas más graves de los que ya tienes, muchahco- el hombre se incorporó, tomando el teléfono- necesito un par de...-Kyle se apuró a sujetar a Karen al ver a Kenny abrir el maletín, la puso contra su cuerpo, sujetando la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara y que ella viera el arma que Kenny recargó en la frente del hombre.

-Una palabra más y te vuelo los sesos- susurró y él entendió, colgando el teléfono de vuelta, comenzando a temblar- tienes dos opciones y decide rápido que perdí la paciencia. Firmas las mierdas que debas firmar para que me lleve a Karen a casa y para que Ike vuelva con Kyle o te abro un tercer ojo en este maldito momento- cortó el cartucho- esta preciosura tiene silenciador así que nadie va a poder escucharte- el hombre lo miró, todavía temblando, tomando un par de papeles del escritorio y poniendo un sello de " aprobado" antes de extendérselos- qué buen trabajador, espero que te asciendan pronto- volvió a meter la pistola en el maletín, y Kyle soltó a Karen para que pudiera correr a los brazos de su hermano-¿Dónde está el bebé?-

-Lo tienen en la sala siguiente, de guardería. Muéstrenles el sello y se los darán-

-Más te vale- Kyle lo miró con igual de rabia que Kenny antes de salir. La puerta siguiente en el pasillo tampoco estaba cerrada, así que pudieron entrar. No tuvo qué buscar, una de las cuidadoras sujetaba al bebé que se revolvía de entre sus brazos como un poseso, intentando alejarse, llorando y pataleando hasta ponerse rojo. Kyle no pudo evitar el orgullo al verlo luchar de esa manera. Le extendió la hoja con el sello a la mujer y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, le arrebató al niño de los brazos.

Como un conjuro, el bebé dejó de llorar, balbuceando mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su hermano algo que sonó muy parecido a " Kyle" haciendo que el pelirrojo lo apretara más contra sí, besando su revuelto cabello negro.

-Eres todo un guerrero- el bebé seguía sollozando entre estertores, pero poco a poco disminuyendo- vamos por Eric para que podamos volver a casa-

-De ninguna manera tú puedes ser su tutor legal- la mujer exclamó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con algo parecido al asco- eres un niño y no te pareces en nada a él-

-¿Es estúpida o sólo no sabe leer?- no se dignó ni a dar media vuelta para mirarla, caminando hacia la puerta- si quieres tú y Karen pueden irse adelantando, voy a buscar a Eric antes de que esto se haga un espectáculo o alguien vaya a abrir la boca-

-¿Quieres que me lleve a Ike con nosotros?-

-No me malinterpretes, hermano, extrañaba demasiado tenerlo entre mis brazos- pasó su dedo por la mejilla sonrojada del bebé, quitándole un par de lágrimas- en cuanto resuelva esto, los alcanzo para ver a dónde mierda nos iremos, ya no podemos quedarnos aquí-

-¿Crees que esto...Crees que Tweek?-

-Ojalá tuviera alguna duda- se mordió los labios, caminando más adentro de la comisaría, mientras Kenny tragaba saliva con una nueva oleada de odio sacudiéndole.

-¿Estará bien Eric, hermano?- Karen llamó su atención y entonces notó su rostro sucio y su cabello desarreglado, las manchas de tierra en su bonita falda azul- ellos fueron muy malos, Ken, me arrastraron porque no quería irme ni soltar a Ike- comenzó a llorar, poniendo sus manos en sus ojos. Kenny se arrodilló para abrazarla y cargarla, apurándose a salir de ahí - Eric intentó hacerlos que dejaran de lastimarme pero ellos se enojaron mucho y lo...lo hirieron-

-Shh, ya pasó, mariposita- besó su frente, sintiendo sus manitas rodear su cuello- volveremos a casa por un par de cosas y después nos iremos de aquí para siempre ¿Está bien?-

-No, Ken. No podemos abandonar nuestras flores- lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos y Kenny sonrió, besando su mejilla.

-Vamos a tener uno mucho más grande, te lo prometo- 

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te van a hacer en prisión, a ellos no les gustan los que se meten con los niños- Eric no podía distinguir de cuál de ellos venía la voz, todo había comenzado a ponerse borroso. El piso se sentía incluso más cálido que su propio cuerpo, haciéndole creer que había perdido más sangre de la que creía pero ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los golpes. Sólo quería dejar de estar cansado para poder levantarse e insistir en que le dieran a Ike. Él había jurado protegerlo, no quería fallarle. No podía dejar de recordar su carita asustada cuando uno de los hombres que tocaron la puerta mientras él les servía el desayuno, lo jaló de las manos de Karen tan toscamente que le hizo pensar que le había roto algo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para razonar o preguntar, mientras ellos lo golpeaban por querer proteger a los niños. Todo se estaba poniendo turbio.Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a los hombres deshacer el círculo que habían hecho alrededor de él, actuando tan naturalmente como si no tuvieran a un adolescente sangrando por los multíples golpes en su cuerpo-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?- intentó arrastrarse y pedir ayuda, pero no fue necesario.

-¿Eric?- Kyle entró al lugar, guiado por su puro instinto, apartando a uno de los hombres para mirar al muchacho hecho un manojo de zonas moradas o sangrantes, con la ropa rota y sucia.

-¿Kyle?- su voz salió tan débil que no pudo escucharlo, pero igual se las arregló para inclinarse sin dejar caer el maletín ni al niño.

-Eh, este es un secuestrador de niños, nosotros estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo-

-Sé muy bien qué clase de trabajo hacen ustedes- dijo en un siseo cargado de veneno, con la nariz arrugada, mientras ayudaba a Eric a incorporarse.

-No puedes llevártelo, va a enfrentar cargos apenas-

-¿Ni siquiera le han dado una condena y ustedes ya lo están golpeando? Carajo, cada vez me sorprenden más- rió con rabia, estaba temblando, necesitado de vaciar todas las emociones que estaban oprimiendo sus nervios- ya les mostramos la custodia a su compañera. Esperen algo menos amable que una denuncia por abuso policaco, malditos cerdos-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Es una advertencia- no dijo nada, ayudando a Eric a caminar fuera del lugar.

-Kyle, me alegra tanto que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado- su voz apenas era un susurro, pero al tenerlo sujeto por la cintura, con su brazo en su cuello, lo pudo escuchar- lamento... lamento mucho no haber podido defender a Ike, ellos eran demasiados y...-

-Por favor, no digas nada. Hiciste más de lo que pudiste, mierda, ni siquiera yo hubiera aguantado una golpiza así- tragó saliva, intentando sonar relajado.

-Por mi familia,Kyle- lo escuchó sollozar, haciendo que no pudiera evitar las lágrimas él también- lo hice por mi familia-

Kyle tuvo qué tocar la puerta de la casa con el pie y no s extrañó de que Kenny preguntara "¿Quién?" desde el interior. 

-Mejor dile a Karen que no venga, Eric está bastante jodido, se va a espantar- escuchó al rubio gritarle a la niña que llevara su plato a su habitación y no saliera, antes de abrir la puerta. No pudo evitar el jadeo ante la vista. El chico tenía la cara tan hinchada y morada que era difícil reconocerlo, ni decir de las partes que asomaban por su ropa rota, todo tan lleno de sangre y tierra- sí, lo sé, pero ¿ podrías darme una mano? Ya no siento los dedos- Kenny se apresuró a sujetar al bebé y el maletín, ayudándole a cerrar la puerta tras sí.

-Mi habitación es la segunda puerta, llévalo ahí mientras dejo a Ike con Karen y preparo un poco de agua con alcohol para las heridas- el pelirrojo asintió, caminando más fácil con menos carga. Recostó a Eric en la cama- ve quitándole la ropa- 

-Mierda, no te quedes dormido- vio el ojo menos morado de Eric comenzar a cerrarse mientras respiraba con mayor pausa, se deshizo de los retazos de su camisa, apretando los dientes por lo morado que estaba. El pantalón dejó ver la piel abierta por haber sido arrastrado, quizá por la fuerza de los golpes también- te juro que los voy a hacer pagar, por favor no te quedes dormido-

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo con dificultad pero un poco más claro- espero que todo haya salido bien ¿ No estás herido?-

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí en este momento?- pasó con duda sólo la yema de sus dedos por el cabello castaño.

-Eres importante para mí, Kyle- entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el placentero tacto de la caricia después de el aluvión de daño a su cuerpo- ¿Ike está bien? ¿Y Karen?-

-Ellos están bien, gracias a ti- buscó su mano, notando sus dedos menos maltrados que le resto, besándolos con suavidad- en verdad eres un héroe, Eric- escuchó a Kenny entrar y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar la gasa limpia y remojada en el agua con pétalos que llevaba en una bandeja.

-Esto va a arder un poco, sólo al principio- lo escuchó gemir pero estaba tan agotado que no opuso ninguna resistencia, a medida que el agua se iba tiñendo de sangre y tierra- Karen dice que les estuviste cocinando la comida más deliciosa del mundo, amigo, no puedo negártelo, me hiciste sentid celos. Pensé que mis cereales extra especiales eran su platillo favorito- 

-Eric es el mejor cocinero del mundo ¿Qué esperabas?- Kyle se sentó en la cama, recargando la cabeza de Eric en su regazo- hace unas hamburguesas de otro planeta, te lo juro-

-Ayúdame a darle la vuelta- Kyle sujetó a Eric para que se mantuciera de costado mientras Kenny pasaba una nueva gasa por la espalda del castaño- ojalá algún día nos haga unas, hace mucho que no como carne decente-

-Pensé que eras vegetariano o algo así- comenzó a reírse.

-Lo pensé un tiempo pero mnhé- se encogió de hombros, dejando las gasas y buscando un par de tarros, vertiendo un poco en sus dedos para pasarlo por la piel de Eric- Se siente fresco ¿No?- el castaño asintió con la cabeza- es sábila- tomó otro frasco y lo destapó- bebe un poco, también es sábila molida. Sabe muy amarga pero te hará bien- el castaño dio un par de sorbos y Kenny continuó pasando ungüentos y bálsamos antes de vendarlo- ese ojo se ve muy mal, amigo, creo que deberé ponerle un vendaje también-

-¿Pero no va a perderlo?-

-Claro que no, está en manos del mejor enfermero de South Park- sonrió, mostrando sus dientes mientras terminaba de colocar el bendaje en su ojo derecho- sólo queda que repose un poco y tiempo, estará como nuevo- Kenny miró con ternura los labios fruncidos de Kyle al no querer soltarlo- déjalo descansar, Kyle- el pelirrojo suspiró, resignado y acomodó la cabeza de Eric entre las almohadas para salir junto a su amigo hacia el comedor donde estaba todavía media taza de café- ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un poco de café?-

-Justo ahora mataría por un cigarro- se masajeó el puente de la nariz- debemos darnos prisa en encontrar un lugar para largarnos-

\- Lo sé- se sentó junto a él después de sacar la cajetilla de cigarros que ocultaba en un bote de leche en polvo vacío y ofrecerle uno- Esto fue obra de Tweek ¿ Verdad? Es su manera de decirme que me aleje de Craig ¿ No es cierto?- 

-El tipo está jodido ¿ Qué te puedo decir? Pero bueno, no sé tú, no es como si yo le tuviera mucho aprecio a este asqueroso pueblo, largarme de aquí no suena tan malo-

-Opino lo mismo- le extendió la cajita de fósforos después de encender su cigarrillo- quizá ese documento me sirva para ampararme si alguien más quiere alejarme de Karen y si no, todo es más fácil con dinero-

-Digo lo mismo de Ike- miró por unos segundos el fuego, la llama roja, azul y amarilla antes de apagarse- ahora nos vendría bien una siesta, pero antes de marcharnos ¿No te gustaría dejar este pueblo con un último destrozo?-

-Creo que sé lo que estás pensando- sonrió, exhalando el humo- cuenta por supuesto conmigo-


	14. Luz de luna

Le era imposible saber si lo que estaba en su memoria eran retazos de sueños o algo que había pasado. Sus ojos se abrieron y Kyle decía algo que no alcanzó a recordar mientras le ayudaba a entrar en el asiento trasero de un automóvil, Karen mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos, Ike estirando sus manitas para que lo cargara y el pelirrojo regañándolo por eso. Cerró los ojos. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y había fuego ante ellos, tan claro como los gritos y las caras serias de Kenny y Kyle mientras volvían a entrar al automóvil que Eric nunca supo cuándo comenzó a moverse , el fuego ahora tras ellos , alcanzó a mirar el edificio incendiándose y lo reconoció como la comisaría de South Park. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás despierto?- no estaba totalmente seguro, así que en vez de responder, trató de incorporarse pero no logró más que moverse un par de centímetros. El dolor del mareo fue suficiente- ¿Tienes hambre? Quedaron un poco de sobras en el minibar- se sujetó las sienes, buscando esa voz y encontró el rostro de Kyyle demasiado cerca al suyo. Pestañeó, sintiendo que estaban recostados en una cama, notando el pequeño bulto que hacía Ike entre los dos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- bajó sus brazos hasta rodear a Ike, pegándolo a su pecho al escucharlo balbucear. Kyle miró aquello y sonrió, pasando con suavidad sus dedos por su mejilla.

-Te ves mucho menos hinchado que hace tres días ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Todavía te duele mucho?- hablaba en susurros, mirándolo de una forma tan profunda que sus ojos esmeralda eran perfectamente visibles aún en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Me siento mucho menos adolorido pero creo que estoy muy cansado- rió cuando Ike comenzó a mordisquear la camisa de su pijama- creo que el que tiene hambre es otro-

\- Seguro extraña mucho tu comida, lo malacostumbraste demasiado rápido- sonrió, acercando sus labios a su frente, besando con mucha suavidad- me preocupa que no hayas comido nada-

-¿En dónde estamos?- volvió a preguntar, bostezando.

\- Cerca de California- Eric levantó la cara , con la sorpresa por todo el rostro- no podíamos estar en South Park mucho tiempo más, no después de todo el desastre. Kenny y yo empacamos lo más que pudimos y compramos un auto, estuvimos meditando mucho a dónde ir y bueno, California parecía un buen lugar así que aquí estamos-

-¿Por qué me trajeron a mí?- 

-¿A qué te refieres?- intentó atraerlo a su pecho, pero Eric retrocedió.

-Pensé que el trato era sólo mientras ustedes volvían de Central City. Ni siquiera me consultaste antes-

-Estabas dormido, no quería despertarte- volvió a acariciar su mejilla, esta vez un poco más triste- pensé que era obvio que vinieras conmigo y con Ike ¿No dijiste que éramos una familia?-

-Pero debiste consultarme, Kyle, mi madre...-

-Podemos ir a visitarla en navidad si quieres, aunque yo no la festejo realmente-

-¿Navidad? Faltan más de cuatro meses para eso ¿Qué se supone que harán aquí?-

-El plan es quedarnos a vivir , esto es un hotel, todavía estamos buscando una casa, no es tan fácil como parece. Apenas pudimos vender los diamantes y el oro y abrir una cuenta en un banco, sólo llevamos dos días aquí, tenme un poco de paciencia. La casa sería para los cinco pero nosotros tres tendríamos un espacio independiente, claro. Sólo porque es más fácil si tenemos gente conocida alrededor ¿ No crees?-

-Me trajiste a California sin consultarme y ahora me estás diciendo que pretendes que viva contigo , así de la nada ¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta?-

-No estabas en condición para pensarlo, quería dejarte descansar pero tampoco podía ir a dejarte con tu madre así como estás- acarició la espalda del bebé- además Ike ya se acostumbró mucho a ti, si de pronto deja de verte se pondrá muy triste-

-Pero, Kyle- tragó saliva al sentir su aliento de nuevo acercarse a su frente.

-¿No podemos intentarlo?- bajó sus labios por su nariz, acercando su brazo a su cintura para aproximarlo un poco más a su cuerpo, dejando que el calor lo rozara bajo las cobijas- ¿ No podemos probas a estar juntos los tres? Como una familia para Ike- sus labios por su mejilla menos morada- como una pareja- apenas puso sus labios sobre los suyos, separándose para mirarlo.

-Es...demasiado repentino. Ni siquiera sabía que te atraía de esa manera- bajó la mirada, hacia el bebé que seguía mordisqueando su camisa como entre sueños, sin realmente prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo no vas a atraerme? Dios, Eric. Eres la única persona que no se ha burlado de mí por la forma en que trato a Ike, de mi situación. Siempre puedo contar contigo, aunque signifique ir en contra de tus valores-

-Eso no significa que te atraiga, pienso que sólo te sientes...agradecido- 

-¿Podemos dejar a Ike en la cuna?- Eric miró sobre el hombro d eKyle, notando apenas en efecto la cuna de plástico ya armada junto a la cama. Miró un poco más, para ser un hotel era bastante espaciosa. No es que muchas veces hubiera estado en uno, más que un par de vacaciones con su madre. Sintió al pelirrojo quitar de sus brazos al niño, que comenzó a removerse- no te pongas celoso, cabroncito- rió, mientras lo acomodaba en la cuna, con una última mirada para verlo seguir durmiendo. Eric esperó que el pelirrojo volviera al hilo de la conversación, mas no sus manos en sus mejillas, un poco menos suave aunque siempre evitando herirlo, sus labios en los suyos sin dejarle reaccionar. Lo estaba besando. Si no eran las condiciones más románticas que había soñado para su primer beso, seguía siendo delirante la suavidad, la forma en que sus labios comenzaron a abrirse sobre los suyos, casi pidiendo piedad para extinguir el calor en su boca. Sus manos entonces reaccionaron, cerrándose en la cintura de Kyle, dejando que se acercara más, que su lengua empezara a reconocer el nuevo espacio. Dio un respingo adolorido- lo lamento ¿Estás bien?-

-Me duele un poco ahí- confesó, sonrojándose más por haberlo interrumpido- pero sí estoy bien...tú...-

-Yo también- sonrió, dejando un beso rápido - estoy excelente mientras te quedes aquí- tomó su mano, besándola, poniéndola en su pecho para que Eric sintiera el ritmo calmado de su corazón, golpeando, saludándolo- vas a quedarte ¿ Verdad?-

-Señor Broflovski, es usted un tramposo- rió, mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrarse por la risa, su nariz arrugándose, el mechón rizado descansar en su frente. Sus labios todavía húmedos, rosas- ¿En verdad crees que Ike me extrañaría si me voy?-

-Creo que ya te quiere más que a mí, por favor- bufó, pegándose de nuevo a Eric, volviendo a sus labios- es una suerte para mí que sea demasiado pequeño para que lo pueda considerar mi competencia, sería horrible tener qué compartirte con él-

-Si quieres que esté contigo, tienes qué jurarme que no vas a estar con otras personas, Kyle. Conozco tus costumbres y respeto que seas de la forma que eres. Pero yo no podría soportarlo-

-Por eso me gustas tanto- sonrió sobre sus labios- te prometo que no estaré con nadie. Pero necesito que tú me prometas que no vas a cambiar de idea más adelante ni vas a retractarte-

-Lo prometo- suspiró, poniendo su mano en su mejilla- ¿Todavía puedo pedir las sobras? Creo que ya me dio hambre-


	15. Cóctel

-¿Esta qué es?- Karen examinó la bolsita con las pequeñas semillas, sin soltar la mano de Kenny mientras iban caminando de vuelta al hotel. Habían ido al centro comercial por comida. La niña se había desviado a la sección de jardinería y Kenny no se resistió a comprar cuanto le pidió.

-Esas serán caléndulas- se acomodó las bolsas de las compras en una mano para buscar la llave de la habitación que compartían- son muy buenas para las rozaduras, le harán muy bien a Ike y además son muy bellas- sonrió, acariciando el cabello de la niña- ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina mientras voy por los chicos para que podamos ir a la piscina-

-Kenny- se puso seria, mirando la punta de sus zapatos- ¿Esta será nuestra nueva casa? No quiero ser mandona pero aquí no podemos tener un invernadero y tú me prometiste que tendríamos uno nuevo-

-No, muñeca- se agachó para quedar a su altura, mirándola a los ojos- pronto vamos a tener un hogar propio, algo para nosotros. Esto es temporal, te lo prometo-

-¿Podré tener rosas? Siempre me han gustado mucho- 

-Todas las que quieras, princesa, pero ahora debes ayudarme siendo paciente ¿Sí?- la niña asintió y Kenny sonrió mientras iba a la habitación de los otros. Se detuvo a mirar su celular, mordiéndose los labios,tratando de decidir si era prudente mandar un mensaje justo en ese momento. Bueno, no era como si un " Hola" hubiera matado a nadie, se animó, presionando "enviar" antes de guardarlo sin esperar respuesta, nervioso. Tocó la puerta y Kyle le abrió, dejándolo pasar- trajimos pizza para después de la piscina- miró con una sonrisa como Eric sujetaba a Ike para hacerlo dar pequeños pasos hacia ellos- esos dos se llevan bastante bien ¿ No te sientes celoso?-

-Más bien afortunado, amigo. Dos pájaros de un tiro- le guiñó un ojo- además ¿ Tú qué me dices? Karen también lo adora- rodeó su cuello para pegar su boca a su oreja para que Eric no escuchara- si logras convencerlo, los tres podríamos tener una relación increíble ¿ No crees? Seríamos una familia tan cool-

-No seas cerdo- lo apartó de un manotazo, completamente rojo, agachándose para recibir a Ike cuando llegaron frente a ellos, lo tomó en brazos, besando su frente- ¿Cómo una cosita tan linda como tú tiene parentesco con un degenerado como ese?- Eric miró curioso a Kyle cuando comenzó a reírse, besándolo como respuesta a su duda. 

-¡Eric!- La niña se lanzó al muchacho cuando se encontraron en el pasillo- ¿Te gusta mi traje de baño? ¡Es de patitos!- 

-Luces como una pequeña sirena- la tomó en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello- pero no creas que por tener un traje especial vas a poder ganarme en las carreras de nado- 

-Quizás en nado no- arrugó sus labios con picardía- ¡El último en llegar a la piscina es un huevo podrido!- saltó de sus brazos sin aviso, echando a correr. El castaño rió, siguiéndola mientras Kenny y Kyle acomodaban las bolsas de playa con el bloqueador y los flotadores de los niños y las toallas.

-En verdad envidio su vitalidad, yo a veces me quedo dormido a mitad de sus juegos- rió Kenny,acomodando el gorrito de baño de Ike- ¿Sabes? Todavía no entiendo cómo Liane aceptó dejar que su hijo prácticamente huyera de casa con un extraño ¿Ella sabía que eran amigos? Tienes tu reputación en todo el pueblo, amigo, no creo que siendo la madre que me cuentas es aceptara muy bien que su tesoro se estuviera relacionando contigo ¿Cómo es que no lo ha buscado?-

-Me sirvió mucho que Eric perdiera su celular en tu casa, para tener una excusa de por qué ella no lo ha llamado pero- estiró sus manos para tomar a Ike- la triste realidad es que los muertos no hablan, Ken. Y no se entrometen en la felicidad ajena- 

Le gustaba el olor de los supermercados, le recordaba a los primeros días del mes cuando su familia se juntaba para ir a hacer las compras. Era de los pocos eventos que ninguno de los cuatro se perdía, aunque no fuera tan divertido. Para él era importante. 

-¿Podemos llevar mermelada de durazno? - sintió sus brazos en su espalda, un beso en su nuca mientras deslizaba el frasco en su carrito de compras.

-No lo sé ¿Prometes acabártela? La semana pasada tuve qué tirar la mitad del yogurth que me hiciste comprar y al final no te gustó- Craig acarició la mano de Tweek sobre su cintura, queriendo sonar más autoritario.

-Sabía a avena para ancianos- rió, escurriéndose para quedar frente al chico, sin soltar su cintura, pegando su nariz a la del otro- por favor, mi cielo, prometo comérmela toda- 

-En tus labios eso suena tan obsceno- sonrió, besándolo- está bien, llevémosla- 

-¿Después podemos pasar a los trastes? Nos hace falta otro sartén- se alejó de él, mirando los estantes. Craig entrelazó sus dedos, empujando el carrito con una leve sonrisa- por cierto, McCormick te volvió a mandar un mensaje, te estabas bañando- Craig no soltó el paquete de galletas que estaba examinando- esas no me gustan, son muy dulces-

-¿Prefieres las de canela?- el rubio asintió, acariciando su mano- se me ha olvidado bloquear su número-

-En realidad no me importa- se encogió de hombros- después de mi advertencia, dudo mucho que tenga los cojones de pasar de un mensaje de vez en cuando-

-Casi me gustaría no conocerte a veces, Tweek- suspiró antes de besar su mano. Había momentos tan llenos de paz como esos, que realmente olvidaba cuál había sido el precio.


	16. Fluorescente engaño

La suerte pareció sonreírles más pronto de lo que esperaba. Logró convencer al vendedor de esa bonita casa con dos pisos y un jardín, que habían escapado de sus hogares por los múltiples maltratos de sus familias y se habían unido para empezar de nuevo, juntando todos sus ahorros . Sólo era una verdad a medias, no había mayor problema. Accedió, no sin antes hacerles prometer que no serían unos pandilleros revoltosos y Kyle se lo juró, recurriendo a la táctica de intentar ser un buen ejemplo para su hermanito. La misma tarde después de firmar el contrato ya estaban dirigiéndose a la nueva casa. Los primeros días fueron agotadores, entre la compra y distribución de muebles, pintar y arreglar las tuberías que llevaban tiempo sin ser usadas, la asignación de habitaciones, apenas habían tenido tiempo de conocer el lugar. Esa tarde Kenny , bajo la insistencia de Karen, decidió llevar a los niños al parque cercano, aprovechando para recorrer el barrio. Kyle y Eric permanecieron despiertos la noche anterior terminando de decorar la sala común, por lo que se quedaron a tomar una siesta. Ellos dos compartían habitación.

Abrió apenas los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Kyle en su nuca, su mano alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo cerca. No era que su madre no hubiese sido cariñosa con él, nunca le hizo falta una figura masculina en su vida porque ella se esforzó por llenar ese espacio. Por eso no tenía con qué comparar el sentimiento de seguridad que le brindaba. Tan nuevo y dulce que podía fácilmente hacerse dependiente, sintiendo la oleada de libertad que había también traído consigo Kyle. Se sentía el protagonista de una canción romántica. Si iba a terminar siendo un cliché, agradecía que fuera ese; un buen niño de familia seducido por un criminal, que al final regresaba al buen camino por amor. Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Kyle, con la ilusión de sus años brillando en su rostro. Lo besó suavemente, apenas una caricia. Sus párpados se separaron ante el roce, pesados todavía, pero al enfocar la cara delante suyo, una sonrisa revitalizada acompañó la caricia en su mejilla.

-Buenos días, pastelito- Eric hizo un sonido más parecido al de un bebé que a una risa, volviendo a besarlo rápidamente- ¿Cómo logras tener tanta energía? Yo todavía estoy hecho mierda- 

-Supongo que es la energía extra del sobrepeso- rió ante el gruñido reprobatorio del otro, atrayéndolo por la cintura hacia él- en realidad me gustaría cambiar un poco mi dieta y acompañarlos a hacer ejercicio, no me haría daño rebajar un poco, me siento como un bicho raro junto a ti y Kenny- su espalda fue atravesada por un escalofrío al sentir la mano de Kyle colarse en su camisa, acariciando los pliegues que hacía su piel en su vientre.

-A mí me encanta tu cuerpo- Eric tuvo qué sujetarse de los hombros de Kyle ante el sobresaltó de sentirlo rozar el elástico de su pijama al bajar su mano por su abdomen, delineando la redondez con una sonrisa dulce. Enamorada- me gusta mucho lo suave que eres- deslizó su cabeza a su pecho, haciendo que el castaño pasara sus dedos por sus cabellos- es como tener un osito de peluche real-

-A veces eres tan infantil, Kyle- ambos rieron.

-Soy un niño todavía- acariciaba su espalda con pereza- pobre de ti que vas a tener dos hijos de ahora en adelante, tan joven- escuchó el tono de su celular , levantándose tan de prisa que Eric apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al verlo tomar el aparato- disculpa, debo atender esto-

No le causó más que malestar escucharlo incluso salir de la casa para atender esa llamada.


	17. Al final de la primavera

El deseo suele iniciar con la mirada. Un instinto primitivo de caza se inicia con las imágenes, pensaba Craig viendo a Tweek como siempre caminar más deprisa que él, a su propio ritmo y velocidad sin importarle dejarlo atrás con las palabras en el aire. Miraba las plantas con mucho más interés que a él, los pequeños insectos bajo estas. Más adelante, los árboles y las hojas tan fuertemente unidas todavía a ellos que el viento no podía hacer nada para separarlas de las ramas. Eso era cuestión del tiempo, sonrió con amargura y trató de caminar más deprisa para alcanzarlo. Se detuvo a medio paso, viendo a Tweek estirar su mano donde una mariposa había decidido detenerse. En su palma abierta, seguro atontada por el dulce sudor en ellas. A Tweek le sudaban las manos y era algo que ni con toda su obsesiva limpieza lograba disimular. Tenía su mano estirada a su dirección, con ese gesto infantil que reducía el universo entero a él. Vio a la mariposa aletear sin separarse y avanzó con cautela para no espantarla. Se quedó a dos pasos de Tweek, sonriendo con la misma inocencia, sólo disfrutando los colores rojizos en sus alas haciendo más pálidas las manos de Tweek, como si se estuviera alimentando de su sangre. La vio aletear de nuevo y su reacción fue estirar sus manos para aplastarla y no dejarla marchar. El deseo de mantener esa sonrisa, el instinto de caza para hacerlo feliz. Tweek sonrió todavía con mayor suavidad al darle la espalda a Craig antes de que pudiera hacerle daño , haciendo que se marchara volando.

-Si hubiera querido matarla, yo mismo lo hubiera hecho, bebé- 

-Lo siento- se adelantó para ponerse delante de él y sujetar su rostro entre sus manos. Sin rastros de sonrisa, su rostro sólo se veía vacío. No había pureza en sus ojos, no había curvas malignas en sus labios. No había nada- me gusta mucho verte feliz, no lo pude evitar-

-Tú me haces feliz- acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y Craig casi siente su corazón estallarle- me hace feliz que quieras complacerme a todas horas-

-Te amo- besó su cabello, abrazándolo contra él- ¿Qué más puedo hacer que complacerte?-

-¿Sabes, Craig? Tú nunca me has preguntado por qué estoy contigo y no con otros. Es decir, por qué _realmente_ estoy contigo- su boca se encontró con el estampado de su camisa y comenzó a morderla travieso antes de seguir hablando- toda mi vida la gente me ha tenido miedo o ha intentado cambiarme. Eso me aburre, me hace alejarme de todos. No quiero ser un ciudadano de bien, no quiero ver la sumisión como una virtud y moldearme al antojo de lo que la sociedad llama correcto ni tampoco ser tomado como el ejemplo de lo que no se debe llegar a ser, no me interesa ser un rebelde ni un héroe para los alienados, Craig. Me gusta mi propia realidad. Tú desde el primer momento me dejaste en claro que estabas dispuesto a todo para tenerme a tu lado. No para cambiarme, sólo para estar conmigo. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera derretido por ti por lo buen chico que eres, por tu sentido de lo correcto, pero a mí me enloqueció tu capacidad de moldearte para mí. Eres muy valiente por haberte quedado conmigo incluso cuando podrías haberte marchado. Yo no soy Kyle, yo no te he orillado a ser tu única opción pero eso es algo que sólo tú pareces ver- su dedo se había colado ya en la ligera camisa de Craig, paseando libremente por su columna- no te quedas conmigo por la promesa del dulce, cálido amor que te obliga a ser mejor, sino porque dentro, muy dentro de ti, no puedes evitar querer romper todos los límites y me necesitas para lograrlo-

-Eres la encarnación del mal, cariño- lo tomó del mentón, viendo el reflejo de las luces del parque en sus ojos- a propósito ¿ Ya le dijiste a Kyle que hiciste su trabajo sucio?- la risa del rubio fue cálida contra su cuello.

-No pareces muy feliz por eso- Craig gruñó y Tweek besó su mentón- vamos, no fue nada, sólo un favor de amigos. Apenas por la tarde le llamé, se escuchaba muy complacido- 

-Tweek... Ese pequeño hijo de puta te pidió que borraras a la madre de Eric del mapa para que pudiera llevárselo a donde se le diera la gana sin problemas, no que además hicieras que todos creyeran que Eric era una especie de maniático robaniños para que literalmente no pueda volver a South Park sin miedo a que lo linchen. Te luciste demasiado para que sólo fuera un favor desinteresado- rió al sentir un lengüetazo en su mejilla.

-Eres muy guapo para ser tan listo ¿ Te lo habían dicho?- puso sus labios sobre los del otro sin besarlo, sin dejar de hablar- me gustó la vida criminal, creo que podríamos estar un tiempo más en el negocio y Kyle estuvo de acuerdo en ser aliado sólo si primero yo lo ayudaba con ese pequeño problema, realmente me pareció matar dos pájaros de un tiro-

\- Pobre Kenny, aunque supongo que te debería agradecer que no lo hayas matado también a él y a su hermana o algo así- se inclinó para besarlo-ahora entiendo por qué decidiste que fuera Stan el que muriera y no Clyde, era más fácil convencerlo a él que matara a Liane sin hacer muchas preguntas ¿No?-Tweek asintió, más interesado en volver a besarlo, más profundo, metiendo su mano por completo en la camisa de Craig- creo que deberíamos volver a casa a atender nuestros propios problemas, amor- 


	18. Las formas del desastre

-Pero estoy muy preocupado, Kyle- sollozó con los dientes apretados para no despertar a Ike que por fin se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Últimamente , era Eric el que tomaba al pequeño como excusa para no dormir a solas con Kyle.

-¡Es muy pronto! ¡Todavía deben estarnos buscando!- resopló, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo, dando otro paso atrás al tocador-¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? Incendié la puta comisaría para salvar tu trasero, para distraer la atención del caso del "Robaniños" de South Park ¿Y me pides que regrese a la boca del lobo sólo porque te preocupa que tu madre no te conteste los mensajes? Te voy a dar algo de realidad. Ella debe haberse enterado del incidente ¿No crees que es normal que no quiera saber nada de ti? Debe estar jodidamente segura de que su único hijo es un criminal, debe estar totalmente decepcionada de ti, sólo estoy tratando de ahorrarte el puto trago amargo de enfrentarlo- se recargó contra el tocador, inhalando el humo con los dedos temblorosos apenas sujetando su cigarro.

-Ella me conoce, Kyle, sabe que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así, debe estar muy preocupada. Es mi familia. Sólo iré un día, un par de horas, por favor- bajó la voz al sentir al bebé moverse en sus brazos. Aunque sentía las lágrimas en la garganta no quería hacer más ruido y despertarlo.

-Perfecto. Lárgate entonces- se aproximó a largas zancadas después de apagar el resto del cigarro contra el cepillo de cabello en el tocador, arrebatándole al bebé tan buscamente que lo despertó- si tu "familia" te pesa más que nosotros, que lo que yo he hecho por ti o lo mucho que te necesitamos, sólo lárgate-

-Kyle- lo siguió por el pasillo, deteniéndose al ver a Kenny a mitad de éste, restregándose los ojos, sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Estás bien,Eric? Tienes los ojos rojos y acabo de ver a Kyle salir muy enojado con Ike al patio- 

-Estoy preocupado por mi mamá- acarició su brazo, poniéndose rígido y con la vista en la punta de sus pies- no he sabido nada de ella desde que llegamos aquí , pero Kyle no quiere que vuelva al pueblo y se pone muy impositivo cuando menciono el tema-

-Es un poco imbécil a veces- se encogió de hombros, palmeando su espalda- entiendo que estés preocupado, a estas alturas no creo que la gente siga recordando lo que pasó, además no es como si tú hubieras sido culpable de nada desde el primer momento- le sonrió, tranquilizador- escucha, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a South Park. Sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, por supuesto, sólo para comprobar que todo está bien con Liane-

-¿En verdad harías eso?- los ojos brillosos de Eric le recordaron a un cachorro- te prometo pagarte un día, Kenny. Eres un muy buen amigo- lo abrazó con emoción, separándose al recordar algo-¿Y Karen?-

-Ella puede quedarse con los chicos unos días, es una niña grande y bueno, aunque Kyle ahora diga lo contrario, nosotros cinco somos una familia y estamos para apoyarnos-

-En verdad eres increíble, Kenny, muchas gracias- suspiró, mirando el interior de su habitación- ¿Está bien si salimos esta noche? No creo que la valentía me dure si me encuentro de nuevo con Kyle y quizá de nuevo cambie de opinión-

-sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que no se entere- sonrió, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío.


	19. A la sombra de las rosas más oscuras

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, su primera reacción fue el miedo. Sus proyectos de vida no incluían un bebé y menos a esa edad pero sus valores y la falta de conocimiento en esa época le hicieron decidir que lo mejor sería tenerlo. Había sido una cosa de una noche, una de esas fiestas universitarias que a veces se descontrolan sin que nadie sepa realmente en qué punto. Su familia no le dio apoyo y Liane , lejos de llorar y derrumbarse, decidió salir adelante. Múltiples trabajos agotadores y mal pagados, la soledad de no tener con quién compartir los malos tragos y la tristeza de los sueños rotos se evaporaron cuando Eric nació. Había escuchado mil veces esa magia, la alegría de dar a luz pero todo le parecía una tontería hasta que lo vivió. Hasta que lo sintió, con sus ojitos todavía incapaces de abrirse, palpar con sus manos su pecho para acomodarse, reconociéndola enseguida, instintivamente como su protección. Liane no era de las que creen en el instinto materno, pero sin duda supo que algo en ella deseaba ese momento sin ser capaz de comprenderlo hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Amaba a su panquecito con cada fibra de su ser. Sin importar lo duro que fuera el día, su hijo siempre la recibía en casa con palabras dulces, con alguna grata sorpresa como todo el quehacer hecho, incluso alguna vez llegó a reprenderlo por quemar su uniforme al intentar plancharlo él mismo. Ella se esforzó por darle algo más que sólo lo necesario. Un hogar y una educación. A cambio tenía un apoyo, un motivo para salir día a día cuando el sol todavía no asomaba y volver cuando la luna ya estaba muy arriba. Pero tenía a un niño considerado y amable, un pequeño ramito de margaritas que podía presumir como suyo. Enteramente suyo porque incluso cuando su familia intentó contactarla de nuevo, arrepentida por darles la espalda, Liane decidió que no quería a esa gente cerca de su hijo. 

En uno de los trabajos que más duró, como ayudante , le ofrecieron un puesto superior en una sucursal que apenas iba a abrirse. Se dejó sorprender por lo maduro que fue el niño al intentar explicarle por qué ya no vería a sus amigos o por qué ya no podría jugar en el parque que tanto le gustaba ya que debían mudarse. Hablaba como un adulto y eso le hizo darse cuenta que estaba robándole algo a su hijo que no debía. Se dio la oportunidad de alguna vez dejarlo con una niñera para aceptar la invitación a cenar de algún compañero de trabajo, se ocupó de que Eric tuviera un par de actividades fuera de casa. Le gustaba sobre todo ir a los grupos infantiles de la iglesia y su corazón recuperó tranquilidad al verlo reírse con otros niños de su edad. Pensó que South Park sería su segunda oportunidad, su verdadero hogar. Incluso cuando veía en las noticias o escuchaba al hacer las compras los horribles conflictos de la juventud, permaneció tranquila, segura de la educación que le había dado a su hijo, segura que jamás lo vería mezclarse con esas balas perdidas porque él era un buen niño.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando le pidió permiso para un viaje del cual no le había hablado, alegando que no estaba seguro de ir pero uno de sus mejores amigos ( del cual tampoco le había hablado hasta entonces) le convenció. Era por fin de cursos y aunque a Liane le pareció raro que las clases todavía no acabaran, no pensó mal. No de su Eric. Hizo el esfuerzo de acomodar unas deudas y renunciar a unos cuantos arreglos a la casa para darle un poco más de dinero y no se viera limitado. Casi nunca pedía nada. Algo le decía en sus labios temblorosos, en sus manos demasiado cerradas en su maleta o sus ojos extrañamente brillantes que Eric estaba ocultando algo. O quizá sólo estaba nervioso porque jamás había pasado la noche fuera. Sonrió, besando su frente y sus mejillas, rogando que su pequeño permaneciera un poco más así de inocente. Sólo serían dos semanas, le juró él y ella volvió a besar sus mejillas, en el sano color durazno de ellas que lo hacían ver mucho menor de lo que era. Le dijo que podía escribirle si la extrañaba y así lo hizo. Todos los días recibía un mensaje deseándole buenos días y enviándole un abrazo o un beso, haciendo cosquillas en sus manos para no pedirle que volviera, que dos semanas era excesivo para un simple viaje escolar. Que incluso había visto a un par de compañeros suyos en la heladería del centro comercial. Pero ella había educado bien a su hijo.Eric jamás le mentiría.

Recién había recibido un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría ese día cuando alguien tocó la puerta y pudo haber jurado que era su panquecito, que quizá había olvidado las llaves o volvió tan cargado con las maletas que no podía abrir. La luz fue entrando mientra sla puerta iba abriéndose y ella esperaba ver esa otra luz en la dulce miel de los ojos de su hijo, en el sano color durazno de sus mejillas redondas, en su sonrisa. No ese brillo metálico en la pistola que no esperó a que terminara de abrir por completo para ser disparada. Directo a la cabeza. 

-Iugh- Clyde miró con asco la sangre que había alcanzado a salpicarlo en la mano, limpiándose con su camisa antes de empujar la puerta para cerrarla, pateando el pie de Liane que lo impedía. Eric debería agradecerle cuando se enterara que no hubiera estado de humor para prolongar su sufrimiento. Sólo fue un disparo. Bostezó, guardando la pistola después de ponerle el seguro en su pantalón, pensando qué podía desayunar esa mañana. 

-En realidad nadie parece ni siquiera notar nuestra presencia- Kenny le susurró, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla, mirando al pueblo tras sus anteojos negros por si acaso. Pero ese lugar seguía igual de indiferente a todo como lo recordaba. La libertad de vivir rodeado de ciegos era abrumadora para los perdidos como él.

-Tienes razón. Estoy un poco aliviado pero también preocupado, Si realmente fuéramos secuestradores de niños, nos sería bastanta fácil volver a la escena del crímen, no creo que eso sea bueno- negó con la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su rostro se iluminó al ver su casa asomarse en la calle, caminando más deprisa sin notarlo. Buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, temblando por la emoción de volver a ver a su madre más que pensando en el regaño. Lo primero que le hizo apartar la vista al abrir la puerta, antes que el obstáculo que le impedía abrirla por completo, fue la pestilencia que salió y le hizo cubrirse la nariz con su antebrazo, ladeando la cabeza. Kenny, detrás de Eric, miró curioso al interior. Alcanzó a ver un pie chocar con la puerta y entonces jaló a Eric contra él- ¿Mamá habrá olvidado sacar la basura? Dios esto apesta-

-Eric...- tragó saliva, sujetando con fuerza los hombros del chico, no dejando que mirara las moscas que comenzaron a volar lejos del cuerpo- creo que será mejor que llamemos a la policía-


	20. Sinfonía

  
-¡Déjame ver!-

-Por favor, guarda slencio- sentía la saliva de Eric en su mano al estar cubriendo su boca. Por muchos kilos más que le llevara, Kenny era mucho más fuerte y apenas podía moverse- si nos ven vamos a estar en problemas-

-¿Por qué llamaste a la policía? ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo?- 

-Porque, Eric- le dio la vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara. Mucho más cerca en el reducido espacio entre el garage y la casa vecina podía sentir su aliento disparejo, el calor de sus mejillas al estar reteniendo el llanto por la desesperación de no comprender por qué no podía entrar a su casa, por qué no podía ver a su madre- no puedo decírtelo. Pero te juro que es mejor así, por favor, escúchame. La policía no tarda en llegar y será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-

-Al menos necesito saber que mi mamá está bien-

-Amigo- se mordió los labios, quitó la mano de su boca para pasarla por su cuello y rodearlo en un abrazo apretado, asfixiante. Desesperado por ne ser él quien debiera decírselo. De todas las personas ¿ Por qué justo él?- ahora va a estar bien ¿ Entiendes? Por favor, vámonos de aquí antes que lleguen la policía- bajó la voz, recordando la ocasión anterior en que presenció un desfile parecido pero desde un ángulo totalmente diferente. Él odiaba a su familia, pero Eric...- y los forenses- lo sintió tensarse, lo escuchó jadear. Fue más fácil tomar su mano y subir el cuello de su camisa para caminar con la cara agachada hasta el lago. 

Una lágrima, su boca abierta. Volteó a mirarlo, sin poder formar ninguna frase. Otra lágrima, el sano durazno estaba mutando en un violento bermellón por todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, sin poder gritar. Kenny no podía verlo a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus rodillas, sentado en esa banquita de madera, delineando un " ella ya no alcanzó a despedirse" como el botón que necesitaba ser oprimido. Las dos lágrimas se volvieron un centenar, sus manos se cerraron en su pecho mientras gritaba. Kenny debió arrugar más el pantalón en sus manos para regresar las lágrimas que le estaba contagiando, por el horror de haber visto el cuerpo en ese estado. Eric era su única familia, su única compañía ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí? Sola. Abandonada. El muchacho comenzó a gemir por la falta de aire, estrujando y Kenny sólo pudo acomodar su cabeza en su pecho , sintiendo sus puños cerrarse en su chamarra. Ambos podían compartir su orfandad, sólo que Kenny la portaba como su glorioso trofeo, como un pase a la libertad, mientras que Eric no podría sanar esa herida ni poniendo su propio corazón para cerrarla. Puso sus labios en sus cabellos, sin estar muy seguro de qué manera consolarlo. Ni siquiera Karen había llorado cuando le dijo que no volvería a ver a mamá o papá ni a Kevin. Ella detuvo un momento su mirada en él, abrazando su cuello , contestando que entonces ya podría sentarse en sus piernas sin que nadie le llamara casquivana. 

Quería entender a Eric. Quería tener una palabra para que el aire volviera a sus pulmones un segundo, para que la pesada verdad que había atravesado su cuerpo dejara de doler un poco. Pero sólo tenía sus manos en sus cabellos, un suave " shhh" para calmarlo. 

No.

Tenía un poco más.

-En cuanto te calmes un poco, iremos a buscar a algún vagabundo, le daré veinte dólares para que se haga pasar por un familiar y le den el reporte de la autopsia y pueda reclamar el cuerpo. Tú y yo lo vamos a enterrar-

-Ella una vez me dijo que quería esparcir sus cenizas en Denver, en la casa de su infancia tenían un árbol de duraznos. No tengo dinero, Kenny, pero si fuera posible me gustaría ...-

-Es lo menos que se merecen, Eric- acarició su espalda , mordiéndose los labios con rabia al escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos- no fue su culpa toparse con la gente equivocada-


	21. Camino oculto

Todos los sonidos de afuera parecían haberse apagado. No escuchaba a los niños de la casa vecina con los que jugaba Karen a veces, no escuchaba el traqueteo de algún auto. Nada. Sólo el latido alterado en su pecho hasta sus oídos mientras apretaba el botón de " colgar" de su teléfono. Ya lo sabía. Algo en él sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que realmente no era esa clase de persona. Fue el miedo lo que le empujó a hacer ese pedimento, a sellar su pacto con el diablo a cambio de una ilusión de paz. 

Pero la vida no se sostiene de ilusiones y él lo sabía malditamente demasiado. Dejó el celular en la mesa y fue a su habitación, para encontrarse a Ike todavía dormido, abrazando su peluche favorito. Sintió escalofríos en la espalda, sin atreverse a cargarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo más tiempo. Tomó la cajetilla sobre el tocador y salió al patio, exhalando el humo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Iba a ser difícil explicarlo, sin duda. Iba a ser imposible enfrentarlo. Su espalda se encontró con la pared y se dejó ir hacia abajo hasta sentarse, inhalando hasta sentir el peso de no haber desayunado más que humo. Volvió la vista al cielo, chocando la cabeza contra la pared de su casa, sólo para comprobar que no iba a comenzar a desvanecerse al ser roto el hechizo. A dónde esperaba llegar caminando a oscuras.

-¿Kyle?- no vio a Karen acercarse hasta que la tuvo al lado, con esos enormes ojos castaños mirándole fijamente-¿Ya sabes a dónde fueron?-

-Sí- exhaló el humo antes de apagar el cigarrillo contra el piso-Justo ahora están rumbo Denver- tragó saliva, acarciando su brazo- encontraron muerta a la mamá de Eric y fueron a enterrarla-

-¿Muerta? ¿ Por qué se supone que eso es malo?- Kyle se encogió de hombros, pasando sus dedos por el cabello todavía mojado de la niña.

-Lo es porque Eric se puso muy triste se mordió con fuerza los labios. Sabía que Eric se derrumbaría si llegaba a enterarse pero se suponía que él estaría ahí para apoyarle, para consolarle diciéndole que no importaba porque ahora ellos eran su familia y nunca tendría qué estar solo, borraría su culpa colmándolo de cuanto deseara. No se suponía que Kenny se involucrara ni mucho menos le llamara a gritos desde la carretera a Denver, no cuestionando sino señalando a Tweek como el responsable de esa tragedia ya que era un maldito loco, un desalmado vengativo. Kyle guardó silencio, fingiendo una sorpresa que más bien era pánico. No conocían el paradero de Tweek y esa era su única carta bajo la manga. No estaba listo para enfrentar su responsabilidad. Y Tweek sin duda no iba a encubrirlo.

Los dedos de Kenny en su cabello se sentían rugosos, torpes. Un consuelo apenado, más una disculpa. Sollozó un poco más bajo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Era imposible que asimilara esa serie de eventos tan pronto. Desde que llegaron a South Park sólo habían pasado dos días. Uno para encontrar el cadáver, otro para el reconocimiento y la rápida entrega de las cenizas porque debido al estado de putrefacción no podían demorar más. El vagabundo que Kenny había encontrado le dio el tarro de cenizas sin ninguna clase de tacto y no era que a esas alturas Eric guardara alguna esperanza de recibir calidez ajena, de cualquier modo. Pero dolió más al saber que no podía volver a su casa porque la zona estaba acordonada y quizá, incluso de haber podido hacerlo, los recuerdos hubieran golpeado tan fuerte que sus pies no hubieran respondido. Abrazó el tarro de metal, burocrático y sin ninguna leyenda. Bien podía ser que lo que contenía fuera simple arena o polvo. Gimió, abrazándolo, rezando por esa poca misericordia para el cuerpo de Liane que le permitiera una última voluntad. Aunque él hubiera preferido por supuesto conservar las cenizas, sólo para llenar un vacío. Dos días se llevaron todas las ilusiones de su vida, si bien corta, no tan frágil para ser derribada por cuarentayocho horas de porquería. Tantas preguntas naciendo en su estómago, subiendo hasta su garganta para asfixiarlo, para atormentarlo por no tener a quién dirigirlas. Tanta rabia sin saber si tenía derecho a sentirla, acallada por la culpa de haberla abandonado, de haberle mentido por ir tras su historia de amor de canción juvenil. Ojalá hubiera podido permanecer un poco, sólo un poco más inocente. Escuchó a Kenny hablar con Kyle y no podía dejar de escuchar ese nombre en su cabeza, resonando violentamente en su cerebro.

-Kenny ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Tweek?- 


	22. Para los desertores

Ya no era momento de retroceder. Si bien estaba temblando con el teléfono entre sus dedos, tampoco tenía realmente mucha fe. Por eso aquél " Diga" le hizo doblar las rodillas.

-Soy Kenny- miró a Eric, sentado en la sala de llegada de autobuses, buscando las palabras que debía utilizar- ehm... Escucha, sé que no debería involucrarte, muy probablemente tú no lo supieras pero- resopló, mirando hacia el techo- necesito hablar con Tweek-

-Buena suerte encontrándolo- rió ronco, casi podía sentir el alcohol en su aliento a través de la bocina y se sorprendió de haberlo recién notado- tiene más de una maldita semana que se largó, no sé nada de él. Ni siquiera se llevó su jodido teléfono-

-Vaya, lamento escuchar eso-

-En realidad ya estaba esperando que ocurriera, supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo que me jode es que ni siquiera haya tenido los pantalones de avisarme ¿Sabes? Sólo desperté y ya no estaba. En fin, sé que no me llamaste para escuchar mis patéticos lloriqueos así que , lo lamento por no poder ayudarte ¿Qué hizo esta vez el pequeño bastardo?-

-Ehh... Verás, no es un tema que me gustaría tratar por teléfono. Si tú no tienes problema con eso, puedo darte la dirección de nuestra nueva casa-

-¿En verdad me estás invitando a tu casa así de fácil? Carajo, McCormick. Pensé que al menos te habrías vuelto un poco menos confiado-

-Sabes que siempre he creído que eres una buena persona- suspiró, viendo la duda en la cara de su amigo. Se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda- ¿Tienes dónde anotar?- alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo a Kyle entrando a la sala. 

Había tenido todo el camino desde Denver hasta ahí para calmarse. Para poder interiorizar tan sólo el hecho de no volver a ver a Liane, de haberla recién enterrado bajo un arbolito de durazno de un parque cualquiera porque él no sabía dónde había crecido. Había tantas cosas de su vida que jamás le compartió y ya jamás lo haría , ninguna historia después de la cena. Tragó dolorosamente al ver a Kyle entrar a la salita, viéndolo despeinado y apenas en una ligera camisa de tirantes, seguro había salido en el mismo momento que Kenny le dijo que ya estaban volviendo. Quiso mantener la entereza al incorporarse, preguntarle por Ike, por Karen. Pero Kyle rodeó su cintura antes que pudiera hacer nada, puso sus labios en su frente, susurrando " vamos a estar bien, pastelito" para hacerle ver qué lejos estaba de interiorizar realmente nada.

-No debí haberme ido. No debí haberle mentido. No debí...- 

-¿No debiste conocerme?- sonrió sobre su frente, suave, sin reproches ni enojo.

-No quise decir eso. No quiero que pienses que de alguna manera esto es culpa tuya, es sólo qué- 

-Lo sé, pastelito. Está bien ¿Estás listo para volver a casa?- miró de reojo a Kenny, quien ya había terminado la llamada y los veía a unos pasos detrás para no interrumpir. Le hizo una seña indicando que esperaría un poco más ahí. 

-Es nuestra única casa ahora ¿No es verdad?- el café de esos ojos sin reflejar una partícula de luz, opacados por las profundas ojeras, la resequedad de sus mejillas. La amargura en su gesto que le hacía parecer otra persona- Ustedes son mi única familia desde ahora-

-Nosotros nunca vamos a abandonarte, Eric. Al menos por ese lado, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Ven, antes de llegar a casa, pasemos a cenar ¿Está bien? La comida de carretera no suele ser muy buena-  
  
  
  
  
  


Vio a Eric recargar su cabeza en el hombre de Kyle y por un momento creyó ver una sonrisa triunfante en el pelirrojo. Debía ser el cansancio o la emoción. Nunca imaginó que Craig estuviera viviendo sólo a un par de horas de donde ellos. Estaba ansioso, no quería negarlo. La crueldad de las horas anteriores se deshizo ante la miel de saber a Craig lejos de Tweek. No era que le alegrara su dolor, era sólo que Tweek realmente nunca fue la compañía que él necesitaba. Se arregló el abrigo, inhalando y exhalando para controlar sus nervios. Sin embargo esa mano en su hombro lo hizo dar un salto y un grito. No estaba listo, sin duda. 

-Lo lamento, no quería espantarte- había olvidado lo ridículamente atractivo que era. Incluso con la ropa mal arreglada y el cabello revuelto. Incluso con los ojos enrojecidos y el aliento a alcohol- me sorprendió saber que estábamos a tan pocos pasos sin habernos topado antes. Qué locura ¿No crees?- se sentó a su lado, masajeando sus sienes- deberás tenerme un poco de consideración, llevo varios días bebiendo-

\- El alcohol no es un buen amigo, Craig. Aunque estés pasando un momento difícil-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- giró la cabeza para verlo, acariciando su mejilla- es bueno verte de nuevo. Te ves mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba- Craig comenzó a reírse por el marcado sonrojo en Kenny- lamento no haber contestado ninguno de tus mensajes antes, no quería tener problemas con ya sabes quién- resopló- se ponía bastante imbécil cuando de trataba de ti. Pero, de nuevo. No me buscaste para eso ¿Me quieres decir qué ocurrió?-

\- En realidad- sintió su respiración acelerarse ante la mano de Craig en su cuello, como un gesto de cariño- supongo que realmente no importa. Saber si él fue o no responsable no va a cambiar las cosas- sonrió suavemente.

-Eres un chico muy maduro, McCormick. Muy maduro y dulce- subió su mano a su nuca para revolverle el cabello- Dios, me encantaría darme un buen baño y dormir por tres días, estoy hecho mierda-

-¿Dónde te has estado quedando? ¿ Qué planeas hacer ahora?-   
  


-Tengo los suficientes fondos para seguir en el departamento que compartía con Tweek, pero, si quieres la verdad, no soporto estar solo. Me gustaría poder volver a South Park Con mi familia, pero estoy más que seguro que ellos preferirían mil veces que no volviera ni a mencionar mi apellido. Supongo que...-  
  


-Puedes venir con nosotros. La casa es muy grande y no creo que a ellos les moleste, todos sabemos que Tweek es el único responsable de que tú te hayas metido en, bueno. Problemas-  
  


-Eres muy amable, Kenny, pero no sé si sea buena idea, con Kyle, sobre todo-

-Oh, bueno. Él ha cambiado bastante. Se ha tomado el papel de hermano mayor muy en serio y además con Eric ha llegado a ser mucho mejor persona, te lo aseguro. Sé que no tienes buenas anécdotas de él , pero te aseguro que ha cambiado su actitud para bien- tímidamente, sintiendo incluso el sudor en sus palmas, buscó apenas rozar su pulgar contra el de Craig- todos podemos empezar de nuevo-

-No quiero ser abusivo, Ken. He sido muchas cosas que no he querido, sí, pero también he elegido por mi propia cuenta cosas horribles. No creo que pueda decirse lo mismo de mí que de Kyle, en realidad no sé si pueda llegar a ser otra persona sólo con alejarme de Tweek ¿Sabes?-

-Podemos intentarlo- su meñique se extendió por su mano hasta cerrarse por completo sobre ella, sin embargo con la vista en otro lado- mi oferta , más bien dicho, mis sentimientos siguen estando en pie, Craig-  
  


-En ese caso, supongo que podría intentarlo- sonrió, apartando su mano de la otra para poder rodear sus hombros.   
  



	23. El lado favorito del sol

Hacía cosquillas en su nariz pero no quería moverse. Estaba tan cansado y tan mareado que sabía que empezaría a vomitar en cuanto pusiera un pie en el suelo. Además ahí estaba tan cómodo, aunque sus cabellos picaran su nariz. Aspiró, pegó sus labios y sus manos más en su cintura. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo pero trató de ignorarlos sin éxito al escuchar también la puerta abrirse de un golpe y sentir el peso de un cuerpo caer sobre ellos.

-¡Hermano!- la niña no pareció notarlo, abrazando al chico que tan pronto escuchó su voz se incorporó, nervioso. Craig no pudo evitar poner su mano en su adolorida cabeza, resentida por el grito.   
  


-Karen, te he dicho que toques antes de entrar-   
  


-¿Quién eres tú?- sus enormes ojos cafés lo miraban con sorpresa y duda, sin soltar el cuello de su hermano. Craig dejó de masajear sus sienes para intentar sonreír.  
  


-Soy el novio de tu hermanito, pequeña- sonrió más al ver a Kenny sonrojarse tan violentamente que pudo jurar su temperatura aumentó- déjala que se duerma un rato con nosotros, Ken. Todavía es temprano- la niña lo volvió a ver con duda, pero Kenny le abrió la cobija para dejarla acomodarse en su pecho como todas las mañanas. Craig lo sujetó por la cintura, apoyando de nuevo sus labios en los cabellos rubios de Kenny. Agradeció haber al menos recordado tirar los condones en el bote de basura o hubiera sido más difícil explicar aquello.  
  
  
  


-Te juro que no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera dormirse y mira, ahora ni siquiera el desayuno lo despertó- rodeó su cintura por detrás, besando su cabello.  
  


-Creo que lo estoy malcriando un poco, se hará demasiado apegado- rió, sin embargo, acomodando a Ike en sus brazos con delicadeza para no despertarlo mientras intentaba alcanzar una taza. Kyle se apuró a tomarla por él.  
  


-Deja eso, yo me ocupo. Tú siéntate, por favor- 

-Ahora el que me está malcriando eres tú- volvió a reír, poniéndose de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la mesa, meciendo suavemente a Ike, que cerró sus manos en la camisa de su pijama, babeando. Besó sus cabellos negros.  
  


-¿Te sientes un poco mejor? Es decir, no quiero ser insensible, imagino que esto no es algo que se supere de un día al otro- le extendió su taza con leche chocolatada. volviendo a la cocina para no descuidar los huevos que había comenzado a cocinar. Eric no pudo evitar notar que estaba haciendo una porción extra de la que acostumbraba.   
  


-En realidad, creo que ya estoy más tranquilo. no negaré que duele mucho todavía, sin embargo, al estar aquí, con ustedes ya no me siento tan solo. Quizá no hice las cosas debidas, me hubiera encantado que mamá los hubiese conocido antes, presiento que se hubiera marchado mucho más tranquila al saber que me quedaba en buenas manos-  
  


-¿Te dijeron algún sospechoso en la comisaría?-  
  


-No realmente. Sin embargo, Kenny me ha dicho que pudo ser una especie de venganza de parte de Tweek y...-   
  
  
  


-Eso huele delicioso- 

Eric casi deja caer a Ike de la impresión de ver a Kenny entrar, cargando también a una adormilada Karen y tras ellos a un recién bañado Craig. Abrió la boca pero no sabía qué decir, sobre todo al ver la forma tranquila en que Kyle sirvió un plato más para él, sin hacer ni siquiera una mueca. Craig se sentó junto a Kenny, murmurándole algo que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Podrían ser un poco más discretos, hay niños aquí- dijo Kyle con burla, sentándose junto a Eric mientras daba vueltas al café en su taza.

-Mira quién lo dice- ladeó su sonrisa, probando la leche fresca de su vaso. 

-Disculpa, no sabía que teníamos visitas- interrumpió Eric, tratando de modular su voz para que no saliera tan temblorosa. 

-En realidad la visita es para Kenny, pastelito. Nosotros no tenemos nada qué ver con este pobre perrito perdido pero tampoco somos tan poco hospitalarios para dejarlo dormir afuera ¿No?-

-Qué gracioso que hables de perros, Kyle. Sabiendo que te encantaba que Tweek te pusiera collar y...-

-Por favor- Kenny apretó su mano bajo la mesa- lo lamento, debí avisarles que vendría con nosotros. Él... Bueno, ya no está con... Ya saben, y le dije que podía venir aquí-

-¿Por fin te mandaron al carajo? Oh, amigo- Kyle se rió secamente, terminando su café.

-Estás siendo descortés- remarcó Eric, intentando acomodar a Ike para poder comer.

-¿Puedo?- Craig le estiró los brazos y Eric lo miró con duda, después a Kyle que parecía más interesado en su desayuno, así que lentamente le extendió al bebé, esperando escucharlo echarse a llorar al sentir un aroma y un calor distintos. Sólo abrió un poco los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, acomodándose en otros brazos. Craig se quedó de pie, dando vueltas para mecerlo- Cuidé de Tricia mucho tiempo, papá y mamá trabajaban, ya sabes- le sonrió a Kenny, tomando el biberón sobre la mesa y acomodándolo en la bolsa del pantalón de pijama que el rubio le prestara, recargándose por fin en el lavadero.

-Mientras mantengas tus narices donde deben estar, no me interesa que estés viviendo con nosotros- 

Kenny no tenía un concepto muy sano de familia. Todo eran prohibiciones, golpes y pecado. Limitaciones y vergüenza. El concepto de la sangre le parecía tan inmaterial que no alcanzaba a darle importancia. Era un líquido en sus venas, sí, vital y todo. Pero era algo que fluía cálido y libre en su sistema, no una atadura a otras personas. Se sentía mucho más en casa con Karen, Ike, Eric y Kyle de lo que jamás se sintió en su hogar. Aunque el principio fue incómodo y lo podía sentir por las miradas recelosas de Eric y los comentarios ácidos que intercambiaba con Kyle, para él era casi mágico ver a Karen aceptar a Craig en sus juegos y buscarlo cuando hacían labores de jardinería en su nuevo invernadero y la dulce nueva rutina de los besos antes de dormir. No habían vuelto a tener sexo pero estaba seguro que era porque Craig estaba intentando ir lento, correcto. Era un caballero, como lo recordaba cuando eran niños, antes de Tweek. Riéndose con sinceridad, incluso su rostro lucía más sano. No volvieron a hablar de Liane y después de un par de semanas, Eric incluso bromeaba con que Craig era mejor padre que Kyle y éste, sin rencores, se encogía de hombros para darle la razón. Ellos eran su familia, esa era su casa y la cálida comida que compartían y se turnaban para preparar, era su nueva imagen de lo que hacía un lazo. Las charlas de sobremesa, los chistes que compartían y el cuidado compartido de los niños. Lamentaba profundamente el camino, pero amaba sinceramente lo que había obtenido al final.

-Pensé que los habías acompañado al cine- Sus ojos azules lo recorrieron con sorpresa al verlo entrar a la habitación.

-Estoy un poco cansado, sólo fui a comprar un poco de helado, ayer se terminó- sonrió, recosrándose a su lado. Craig sujetó su cintura, acercándolo a él, sujetando su mentón con una sonrisa muy suave antes de besarlo. Siempre era suave, amable, sin nada más que rozar sus labios, apenas a veces su lengua pero siempre en una muy delicada caricia. Nada lascivo sino cariñoso. Sus manos sudaban en su camisa al pasar por su cuello para atraerlo un poco más a él. Sintió un cosquilleo en la columna cuando Craig delineó el elástico de su pantalón, casi como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo. 

-Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos- sus dedos delinearon el cierre de su chamarra. Mirándolo con tanta intensidas que se preguntó si realmente podía oponerse. Sin asentir ni negar, volvió a besarlo, bajando para él sólo un poco el cierre. Nunca había tenido esa clase de inquietudes, ni siquiera cuando lo marcaron como lo normal por su edad, él simplemente no podía entender a sus amigos hablar de sus encuentros como si fueran cuaqluier cosa. Quizá era por su dura educación religiosa, pero para Kenny el sexo estaba relacionado con entrega, con amor y confianza. Y justo en ese momento, se sentía completamente a los pies de Craig, a su suave sonrisa y el tacto de sus dedos, su respiración en sus labios, el calor de su piel. El sonido de un cláxon en la calle, pero demasiado ruidoso y cercano hizo que Craig se sobresaltara, alejándose hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda- lo lamento, creo que... Estoy un poco nervioso, nunca había estado con nadie más que con Tweek y creo que esto está pasando muy rápido-

-Lo comprendo- dijo Kenny, a pesar de la fría aguja de la frustración en su estómago al sentirse rechazado.

-Creo que iré a fumar un poco, no tardo ¿Quieres que traiga algo para la cena, cariño?-

Kenny sintió de nuevo el peso en su pecho, el calor en sus mejillas ante la naturalidad con que lo dijo y el semblante tranquilo con el que lo miraba desde la puerta. 

Sí. Ellos eran su familia y esa era su vida ahora. 


	24. Soda atómica

  
_"It’ll blow your mind back to how it was"_   
  
  
  
  
  


El negro era su color favorito. Podía ser que casi toda su ropa tuviera notas verdes o buscara específicamente los tonos azules en las pinturas que adornaban su departamento, las cortinas, las sábanas y la sala. Pero su color favorito era el negro. Lacio, líquido entre sus dedos. El cabello de Craig era su favorito en casi todo. Rodeó su cintura, acomodándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo su adormilada respiración mientras los créditos de la película aparecían. Tweek le insistió que le aburriría pero Craig le dijo que estaba bien, que realmente sólo quería acurrucarse con él en el sillón de todos modos. A veces parecía un niño.   
  


-Cariño ¿No prefieres ir a la cama?- besó su cabello, moviendo su brazo para despertarlo. Craig gruñó, negando-No cabemos los dos aquí-   
  


-Mañana vamos a comprar un sofá más grande, el más grande de toda la puta tienda para que podamos dormir aquí todos los días, es muy cómodo- bostezó, girándose para abrazar el cuello de Tweek, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro- o quizá eres tú-  
  


Sonrió, acariciando su cabello contra su mejilla. Le hubiera gustado alargar más ese momento, quizá hasta medianoche al menos, quizá incluso una semana. Pero los golpes contra la puerta no dejaron que Craig siguiera durmiendo. Abrió los ojos con alarma y él se inclinó a besarlo a la par que lo deslizaba al sillón.  
  


-Debe ser Kyle. Me llamó hace unas horas-   
  


-No le abras- sujetó su mano, mirándolo con desesperación- Tweek, todavía podemos salirnos de esto, ya te dije que puedo tomar un trabajo en la tienda departamental que vimos la otra noche. Amor, por favor. No abras la puerta-  
  


-Ay, cariño mío- Tweek se rió entre dientes, tomando su mentón para besarlo en la mejilla, acercando su aliento a su oreja- eres tan débil todavía-   
  


-¿Interrumpo algo? Espero que sí-   
  


-Si estuvieras interrumpiendo, sabes que te hubiera hecho esperar hasta que terminara- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho. Como si conociera el departamento de toda la vida, caminó hasta el comedor, dejando sobre la mesa un par de bolsas que hicieron un sonido cristalino al chocar.  
  


-Vine a cerrar el trato- sonrió, extendiéndole una tarjeta y un sobre amarillo- aquí está la autorización y la cuenta del seguro de vida, como acordamos-  
  


-¿Y?- Tweek sacó las hojas del sobre, leyendo con detenimiento las claúsulas.  
  


-Ah, sí, el próximo robo- se extendió en la silla, buscando en la bolsa una botella- tengo en la lista un par de opciones, pero hoy no quisiera hablar de negocios, se supone que es un día festivo-   
  


-¿Festivo? Carajo- Tweek le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, riéndose- ¿Te parece algo digno de celebración que la persona que dices querer haya quedado con el corazón desecho? -  
  


-Mientras menos competencia tenga, mejor para mí. Sea quien sea, no quiero compartir a Eric con nadie, tú deberías entenderlo- paseó sus ojos disimuladamente hacia la sala, donde Craig seguía sentado- además, qué mierda te importa. Te vas a quedar con una buena cantidad de dinero seguro por al menos cuatro años al cobrar como si fueras hijo de Liane ¿Qué más quieres?-  
  


-Tienes razón- guardó la tarjeta en su pantalón, dejando los papeles en la mesa. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Craig en su cuello mientras jalaba una silla a su lado. Sin embargo sonrió, extendiéndole una cerveza.  
  


Era fácil de predecir que esa noche se alargaría hasta la mañana siguiente, que escucharía a Kyle suplicarle a Karen que mantuviera en secreto queno había llegado a casa, que siguiera vigilando a Ike mientras él se acurrucaba a la espalda de Craig, sintiendo su cuerpo moverse por la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Él no había bebido tanto como Kyle y él pero se había quedado despierto con ellos. No le había ocultado nada, jamás lo hacía. Él sabía qué clase de planes tenía, sabía cuáles habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio y sin embargo el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados le hacían darse cuenta que estaba molesto. Tweek no podía culparlo, pero tampoco ayudarlo. Craig lo sabía.   
  


-No puedo servir si te me sigues pegando así- rió, empujándolo con su cadera pero él sólo se abrazó más, riendo también.  
  


-Deja que Kyle lo haga, todavía que le estamos haciendo el favor de recibirlo-   
  


-Cuánta hospitalidad- bromeó, levantándose para ayudar a Craig con el sartén y los platos- ¿No querrá después que también lave los platos, su Majestad?-   
  


-Suena bien por mí- Craig le revolvió el cabello, girándose para cargar a Tweek, haciéndolo reír- tú haces los quehaceres mientras yo me ocupo de él, me gusta la idea-  
  


-O podemos ocuparnos los dos de ti, ya sabes- los dedos de Kyle delinearon el hombro de Craig, haciéndolo tensarse- sólo es una sugerencia-   
  


-Puedo ver que realmente te preocupas por Eric ¿No? Eres un novio tan maravilloso- Tweek cerró más sus dedos en el cuello de Craig, pegando sus labios a su pecho- pero yo no comparto, eso ya lo sabes-  
  


-En realidad- Craig suspiró, apretando los muslos de Tweek contra su cadera, pegando su espalda al pecho de Kyle, mirando fijamente al rubio con una expresión que debía ser todo menos triste- me gustaría intentarlo, es decir. Tú te veías siempre tan feliz cuando compartías la cama con más de uno ¿Por qué no me dejas ver qué de grandioso tiene?- dejó que deslizara sus piernas hasta tocar el piso, con los labios apretados pero sin ninguna emoción, separándose de él, alejándose lo suficiente para verlo de los pies a la cabeza mientras se recargaba más contra Kyle, tomando una de sus manos, metiendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, mirándolo con burla- o puedes ver mientras yo me divierto, sería un cambio justo ¿No crees?-   
  


-Ten cuidado con tus jugadas, Craig- se acercó de nuevo, sujetando su mentón con fuerza.  
  


-Te dije que no le abrieras la puerta- susurró- esa fue mi oferta final, cariño, no me culpes a mí por no haberla tomado- apartó la mano de Tweek, dándole la espalda para comenzar a besar a un divertido Kyle. Y aunque era fácil adivinarlo, no fue menos doloroso sentirlo cerrar sus dedos en su cuello para alejarlo del pelirrojo y estamparlo contra la mesa, haciéndole mirarlo mientras mantenía la punta de la pistola que ya sabía él guardaba junto a los cubiertos por si acaso. Con esa falta de expresiones que le daba muchos más escalofríos que si lo hubiera visto repleto de rabia. La pistola rozó su frente, y él no podía moverse por la mano en su cuello y el cuerpo de Tweek manteniéndolo contra la mesa mientras Kyle no dejaba de reírse.  
  


-No te confundas, Craig, sigues siendo mío nada más. No creas que soy igual de tibio que tú. Si me provocas de más, puedes apostar tu maldito culo que no voy a dudar un segundo en matarte-  
  


-Me harías un favor- se mordió los labios, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas amenazando con hacer la escena más lastimera, hacerlo ver más roto- estoy tan harto de estos diez putos minutos de paz y la guerra que debo soportar después. Estoy tan harto de odiarte, de odiarme, de sentir tanta rabia. Dices que no me quieres, que sólo me mantienes cerca porque soy tu juguete favorito, pero luego me tratas como si realmente pudiera ser alguien importante y ya estoy harto, Tweek. No quiero ser un maldito criminal, nunca quise serlo. Sólo quería estar contigo-   
  


-¿Qué se supone que debo de sentir por ti? ¿Lástima?¿Quererte como una obligación sólo porque lo sacrificaste todo por mí?-  
  


-¿Puedes sentir un poco de piedad? Déjame en paz, Tweek. Deja que me largue, no te voy a delatar, no voy a decir una palabra de nada. Pero déjame ir-   
  


Kyle vio la mano de Tweek temblar, sus labios apretándose un poco más mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el gatillo. Vio la lágrima delinear el perfil de la mejilla de Craig antes de tocar la mesa y finalmente vio al rubio azotar la pistola en la mesa, alejándose. A Craig sentarse en la mesa, sujetando su rostro para comenzar a llorar mientras ambos escuchaban a Tweek azotar puertas y cajones. A los ojos de Craig, lo estaba liberando. Pero Kyle estaba seguro que sólo le estaba dando unos minutos de ventaja.  
  


-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, amigo- suspiró, rodeando su cuello con su brazo- no puedo darte asilo en mi casa, pero te puedo pagar un hotel cerca de nosotros hasta que sepas qué hacer- Craig asintió en silencio, levantándose para apagar la cafetera antes de salir del departamento. Sin absolutamente nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.  
  
  
  


Le había mentido a Kenny por sugerencia de Kyle, no quería dar pie a sospechas. Se lo debía al menos por lo que estaba haciendo al cuidarlo. Y aunque estaba seguro que le traería problemas a ambos si Tweek llegaba a enterarse... En realidad ya no estaba tan seguro. Había intentado marcarle numerosas veces sin obtener más que buzones de voz. Los mensajes sin leer se iban multiplicando, los correos, todas las formas discretas de buscarlo se le agotaron. Tweek sólo lo estaba complaciendo al ignorarlo pero Craig sentía dudas cada vez más agudas sobre qué era lo que buscaba. Kenny significaba una familia, amor sincero, calidez, lo que él siempre había tenido antes como un hogar. Lo que se suponía que estaba buscando al abandonar a Tweek. Lo veía entusiasmarse sinceramente al sugerirle que buscaran un empleo , lo escuchaba genuinamente esperanzado al hablar de continuar sus estudios y acabar con esa vida desaforada para tener algo más normal. Kenny buscaba lo mismo que él y estaba dispuesto a compartir sus planes. Era dulce, era amable.   
  


Era todo lo que necesitaba mantener en mente, debía dejar de temer porque Tweek se interpusiera. Eso ya había quedado más que sepultado.  
  
  
  


-Lamento haberme tardado- sonrió al entrar de vuelta a la casa, más específico hasta la habitación que compartían viendo que Kenny se había quedado dormido. Estaba bien si se quitaba los tenis y se acomodaba a su lado. Podía dormir tranquilo.   
  
  
  


Realmente no.   
  
  


Besó la coronilla de Kenny mientras volvía a levantarse, caminando a la cocina.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No era una sorpresa que siguiera viviendo ahí. Tweek no era de los que cambia sus rutinas o sus planes por nimiedades como él, lo sabía. Todos sus dolores, cada quebranto era como un disparo hacia el cielo. Infructuoso aunque aparatoso. Lo sabía. Vendrían cosas más amargas y fascinantes como infames. No era Tweek quien debía cambiar. Era él. Dolía como todas las verdades, sin duda. Pero era un dolor justo, no como los que había desperdiciado en su ceguera. Se acomodó el cabello antes de tocar la puerta, escuchando el retumbar conocido de esos pasos como una promesa de cielo. Lo vio abrir la puerta, ese lienzo en blanco que era su rostro. Antes de que abriera la boca, él abrió el pequeño cofre de madera. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho al verlo abrir la boca, totalmente impresionado. 

Ahí adentro estaba su futuro ideal deshecho, una a una sus esperanzas y sus sueños de escape hechos trizas. Ahí estaban sus opciones, sus intentos de otra vida como una ofrenda para él. Tweek estiró su mano.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras? Dijiste que era débil, pensaste que no iba a poder hacerlo ¿Verdad?- podía llorar de la emoción explosiva en su pecho al ver el brillo indescifrable en los ojos multicolores de Tweek. Fascinado, quizá. Aterrado, jamás.

-Craig... Esto es...-

-Es mi humilde manera de disculparme, es mi sincera forma de ponerme a tus pies de nuevo. Tú siempre lo supiste. Yo no estaba hecho para la vida pacífica de la que me salvaste, pero estaba tan ciego- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con dulzura al escuchar la risa de Tweek.

-No más ciego que él, descuida- colocó el ojo entre su dedo pulgar e índice para mirarlo más de cerca, examinando la tonalidad violeta tan extraña. Eran unos ojos preciosos, sin duda.

-A menos que sean ciertas algunas mitologías, ningún muerto echaría de menos sus ojos así que no importa- tragó saliva al verlo regresar el ojo al cofre de madera. 

-Kyle va a estar encabronado por un tiempo, pero supongo que después incluso va a darte las gracias- rió muy suave, haciéndose a un lado para que Craig pasara- te extrañé mucho, amor. Bienvenido a casa-  
  
  



End file.
